


One For The Ages

by alwaysklg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 73,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysklg/pseuds/alwaysklg
Summary: A Ron & Hermione story picking up where the Battle of Hogwarts left off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I am relatively new to the Fan Fiction world. I've pulled inspiration and am using characters from the Harry Potter series and I don't own any rights to anything (it is all J.K. Rowling's!). I've really tried to make this story my own, and I hope that you like it! This is going to be a Ron and Hermione story. It will alternate from both of their points of view, but stay in the third person to make it easier. I will have dates attached to each chapter as well, to try and make it easy to follow. PLEASE review and subscribe for new chapters!**

**Chapter 1**

_December 1999_

Hermione Granger stared around at the four walls she had known for the past six months. Her bedroom at Grimmauld Place had been her safe haven, and comfort since she returned from her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Now that she was leaving, she felt a tinge of uncertainty and doubt start to creep in. Was she really making the right decision? _Yes._ She thought to herself. _Yes. We've been over this. There is nothing left for you here._ And there wasn't. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley would be returning from three months of Auror training later that day. And she didn't want to be there when they got back.

"Hermione!" Ginny Weasley's voice rang out from the kitchen below.

"Be right down!" she answered.

Hermione made her way downstairs, taking one last look around her bedroom to make sure she hadn't missed anything. She walked into the kitchen with her bags to find Ginny making some toast for breakfast.

"Oh, good" Ginny said when she saw Hermione "You haven't left yet. It was so quiet up there I thought maybe you'd gone and disapparated without saying goodbye."

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled at her friend. "Of course not Ginny! How could you think I'd do that?"

"Well I just thought that with Harry and Ron coming back today that you'd want to be gone sooner rather than later." Ginny replied.

"Well yes, but since they aren't coming back until this evening I figured I had some time." Hermione was glad for Ginny's concern. She'd been such a good friend to her all summer, and she really would miss not living with her anymore.

Hermione was just about to sit down to have breakfast when two loud _cracks_ rang throughout the kitchen to signal the arrival of two people apparating into the house. She heard both Harry and Ron laughing before they walked into the kitchen. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she stared at the latter of the pair. She hadn't seen Ron in three months, since the day he left for Auror training. She had almost forgotten how tall he was and how broad his shoulders were. He seemed to have a nice healthy glow to him as though he'd been getting a lot of exercise lately, which she supposed he would have been getting at a summer training program.

His smile quickly faded as he turned and noticed that Hermione was there, and he took his bag off of his shoulder and set it down. He turned to face her and it was clear he had not been expecting to see her either. He took in her curly brown hair, thrown up into a knot on the top of her head since she'd been packing, and thought that she still looked as beautiful as she did the day he'd left.

Ginny ran to Harry and threw her arms around him with a shriek that interrupted both Ron and Hermione's thoughts and they quickly turned away from each other's gaze.

"Oh, I missed you so much!" Ginny said to Harry, still hanging on to his neck. "Why are you back so early? How was training? Are you into the program? You'll have to tell us everything!"

Harry smiled and gave Ginny a kiss before speaking. "It was great. Really great, and we won't know if we've made it until the evaluations come back in a few weeks time." Harry replied, and Hermione noticed he didn't answer her first question.

Ginny didn't seem to care. She was so excited to have her boyfriend back. "Well at least that means we have a few weeks to spend together now!" She replied enthusiastically. "And you Ron, you haven't said two words. Aren't you happy to be reunited with your favorite sister?" Ginny was trying to diffuse what she knew was a terribly tense situation.

Ron immediately turned to his sister at her words. "Of course I am Gin, it's good to be back," he replied with a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Hermione was taking in the whole scene very confused. She had retrieved a letter from Harry in the midst of everything, and had confirmed that she'd been right in that he'd stated they'd be back this evening, not this morning. She'd have left yesterday if she knew she'd have to see Ron again. "Harry, I thought you said you were coming back this evening?" she questioned him; grasping the letter so hard she thought the paper might tear in her hands.

"We were! We were." Harry said quickly, so that Hermione didn't think he had intentionally misled her. "There was supposed to be this small graduation ceremony this morning, followed by a luncheon to see everyone off. But, the two head trainers got called away to an emergency assignment, and so it was all cancelled." Harry realized that Hermione was still gaping at him despite his response. She looked livid, as if they had purposely tried to surprise her. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, "I guess I could have sent a quick owl. I just figured we would beat it here. We didn't get much notice ourselves. Got down to the ceremony and got sent right back upstairs to gather our things and leave." Harry looked at her sheepishly, hoping she sensed his apology.

And she did. She knew it wasn't Harry's fault that her and Ron were on such poor terms they couldn't even stand to be in the same room together. It had all been out of his control. "O-oh" she stammered. "It's fine. I'm glad you made it back." She quickly made her way to Harry and gave him a quick hug. She really was glad to see him.

It was then that Harry and Ginny begin talking excitedly to one another about what they had been doing over the past three months, and Ron finally turned to Hermione. "How have you been?" he asked it quietly and in a gentle voice.

Hermione could feel tears spring to the edges of her eyes. She couldn't do this. She didn't want to talk to him and pretend that everything was fine and like she hadn't been crying herself to sleep every night for the past three months. This was exactly why she had planned to be gone before they arrived. But instead, she managed a polite "Fine, and you?" because she also couldn't stand to give him the satisfaction that she missed him.

"Alright, I suppose" Ron replied, "I missed you. Hermione I-"

"No." Hermione cut him off. "No Ron, we aren't going to do this. I have to go. I'm sorry." Hermione began to gather her bags.

"Hermione! No-please. Can't we just talk about it-"

"I said no Ron!" she had raised her voice by now and Harry and Ginny both stopped talking abruptly. "I'm sorry" she turned to them "I'm sorry. I'm so glad to see you Harry. And Ginny, I'll miss you; you've been the best roommate these past three months. But I'd really best be off."

"Hermione, wait. Stay for some breakfast?" Ginny asked hopefully.

Hermione shook her head as she made her way over to Ginny to give her a long hug. "You know I can't," she whispered, so that only Ginny could hear.

Ginny gave a knowing sigh and then said "Alright. But, we are doing lunch next week, yeah?"

"Of course." Hermione replied. "I wouldn't miss it."

And with that, she picked up her bags, gave one last fleeting look to the boy that she still loved, and disapparated.

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_December 1999_

Hermione's feet hit the ground with a jolt, and she held onto her bags for balance. She'd disapparated into her new flat. Setting her bags down, she walked over to the small kitchen where the keys lay on the counter along with a note from her new landlord. He was a wizard, who owned a few buildings in Diagon Alley, where she now lived. She'd seen an ad in the Daily Prophet about the flat opening up a couple of months ago, and jumped at the opportunity immediately. It wasn't often that places in the Alley opened up.

Ginny had thought Hermione was absolutely mad for wanting to move out on her own. "Won't you be lonely?" and "You can stay here for free as long as you'd like!" had been her main arguments trying to convince her to stay. But despite the fact that yes, Hermione knew she'd be lonely on her own and, it wouldn't exactly be fun to start paying rent every month, she knew that she needed to do it. This was being an adult, and this got her away from Ron.

Ron. She'd managed to go five whole minutes at her new home before she thought of him. Why did they have to show up so early? She wanted a clean break, a fresh start, and seeing Ron again right before she set off on her own certainly didn't help anything. She thought of his face moments before she left. He looked so hurt that she wouldn't even speak with him, but what did he expect? After everything they'd been through, she felt that he didn't deserve the luxury of making himself feel better at her expense.

Pushing all thoughts of Ron from her mind, she decided to get to work on her new home. She'd rented the place fully furnished, and planned to shop for decorations here and there to make it feel more like home. But she still had all of her clothing and other belongings to unpack. She started walking around, re-familiarizing herself with the place since touring it a few months ago. There was a small kitchen with a dining nook, a living room, one bedroom, & one bathroom. Small, but just what she needed.

She took her bags into the bedroom and began to unpack all of her clothing. She filled the drawers and the closet, and then filled the bathroom with her toiletries. As she was getting to the bottom of her bags, she came to a few of her only framed pictures. One of them was the last picture remaining of her with her parents. When she'd wiped their memories she'd wiped herself from all their photos as well. And even though it would have been safer, she just couldn't bear to not have anything to remember them by. She couldn't help but wonder if they were enjoying their new lives in Australia. She had thought about going to find them and restoring their memories after the war, but in the end she decided that for now, she wasn't sure they would be able to forgive her for what she'd done, nor would they fully understand. She figured they were happier and still safer, on their own.

The others were of her friends. One was of her and Harry from their fourth year at Hogwarts. Another of her and Ginny from sixth. Then one of her, Harry, and Ron all together, at Bill and Fleur's wedding. The last happy memory before their horcrux hunting had started. Even though Ron was in the photo, she still took it out. She couldn't allow him to take away all of her happy memories. He'd been in a lot of them, considering what a big part he'd been of the last 9 years of her life.

The last photo, however, she didn't even want to take out of the bag. It was a picture of only her and Ron, taken just 6 months ago. They were outside, on a picnic lunch on a beautiful early summer day. She was leaning back against him, looking up and smiling. And he was smiling down at her, laughing at something she said. Ginny had snapped the picture without them even knowing, and Hermione had been so glad when she showed it to her a few days afterwards. It was a perfect moment. She took the other pictures out and set them in various places around her flat, but kept that one in the bag to go in the back of her closet. She couldn't bear to get rid of it, even after everything that had happened. Once she was done, she realized that it was now nearly lunchtime and she hadn't even had breakfast. She decided to venture out to the store to pick up groceries for the week, and to grab something to eat for lunch as well.

As she was putting on her coat she looked around and sighed. This was her new normal, she thought to herself. She was no longer in a house that bustled with people. She no longer had someone to sit with or talk to if she felt lonely. Her meals would be eaten alone and her days would consist of going to work and coming home to an empty flat. She knew that she'd have Ginny, and even Harry, to visit with every now and then, but it wouldn't be the same. Hermione hadn't been on her own anytime in her entire life. And while some would've relished the opportunity for the solitude, if she was being honest with herself, she was dreading it.

• • •

Ron flopped down on his bed for the first time in months at Grimmauld Place. It felt good to be back, he couldn't help but think to himself. He had enjoyed training at the Auror Academy, but their accommodations had been similar to the boy's dormitory at Hogwarts, so he was glad to have a room to himself again. He absentmindedly starting flipping through a Quidditch magazine, but his thoughts drifted to earlier that morning. He hadn't expected Hermione to still be there when they'd arrived this morning. He knew that their plans had changed at the last minute, but he figured she would have been gone days ago. A part of him wondered if her staying until the last minute meant she had somehow hoped she would see him again? But he pushed the thought from his mind as quickly as it came. _She definitely does not want to see you again. Not after your last conversation._

Ron closed his eyes and tried hard not to replay the conversation he and Hermione had before he left for training, but it was hard not to, considering it had been playing in his head on repeat every day since. If he could go back and change the things he said, he would. He hadn't meant them, he'd just been so angry in the moment. He knew Hermione well enough to know exactly what to say to really hurt her. And he had. And she would never forgive him. _It's not like she was completely innocent,_ his thoughts challenged him, as they always did when the guilt became overwhelming, _she said things too, things she hasn't even apologized for._ Ron shook his head. He was done going down this road. He was back home now, about to start his career, and the last thing he needed to be doing was dwelling on the past.

He got up, and unpacked the last of his clothes from his rucksack. The last item he took out was a small, unframed picture that he kept with him every day of his training. It was stored safely in his pocket at all times, and kept under his pillow at night. If Harry had known, he couldn't imagine the hell he'd get for it, but he didn't even care. It was a picture of Hermione, by herself, and she didn't even know he'd taken it. It was months ago, on a warm summer day when they'd all been off having a picnic. Ginny had brought along a camera and he took it to take a few shots of the scenery when Hermione had got up from the blanket and walked over to a nearby tree. She sighed and leaned against it, just savoring the beautiful day. In that moment, Ron had never seen anyone look more beautiful. She had been wearing a thin summer dress, and her hair was down and blowing in the light wind. Before he even knew what he was doing he'd taken a picture of her, smiling, leaning against the tree.

Ron put it down and slipped it under his pillow. _She probably doesn't even remember that day_ , he thought bitterly. But he couldn't bring himself to get rid of it. It was all he had left of her at this point. He knew he had to get over her if he ever wanted to move forward in his life, and he kept telling himself that he would, but it didn't seem like it would happen anytime soon. She was his best friend, first crush, first love, and now she was gone. He realized he didn't even know where she went. Through Ginny's letters to Harry he'd gathered that she was still working at the ministry so it couldn't be far, could it? Maybe she was in London, or Diagon Alley. Either way, it hurt him to know that she was all alone, wherever she was.

Becoming too consumed with his thoughts, Ron figured it was best that he try and get some sleep. He didn't have anywhere to be for the next few weeks until their Auror evaluations came back, and it felt good not having to answer to anyone for awhile. He clicked his deluminator and all the light from the room vanished. His last thought before he drifted into a restless sleep was of the girl in the photo under his pillow.

**Posted this a lot quicker than I planned, but I'm feeling inspired tonight! I know this chapter didn't have any dialogue, but I thought it was important that we get to know where Ron and Hermione are at in their own heads. PLEASE leave a review and let me know what you think! And make sure you subscribe to the story to get alerts when I post new chapters. The next chapter will be our first flashback...**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_May 1998_

Exactly one week after the Battle of Hogwarts was fought, Hermione Granger found herself sitting down to the first dinner at the Burrow since it had taken place. There was a solemn, yet hopeful atmosphere, as the loss of Fred still sat heavily upon each of them. They'd all taken part in helping to repair the castle the week prior, and had all attended more funerals then they would've cared to in a lifetime. When it was finally finished and everyone knew it was time to leave, Harry and Hermione had looked apprehensively at one another. They didn't have a home to go back to. Immediately sensing their dilemma, Ginny had been the first to speak up.

"We'll all meet back at the Burrow then?" she questioned them.

"Oh, well I was, um, probably going to go back to Grimmauld Place," Harry answered, "I just don't want to be any trouble. And Hermione, of course you're welcome to come with me if you'd like."

Hermione turned to look at Ron who was standing beside her. They had been by each other's side every chance they could get since the battle, but really had hardly spoken. "Sure. That's nice of you to offer Harry, thanks" she replied.

"No, you two really ought to come and stay with us for awhile. We should all stay together" Ron spoke up in a serious tone. "And I know mum won't have it any other way." Hermione gave him a small smile, thinking that she didn't want to have to leave him either.

As if on cue, the Weasley family matriarch came over to where they were standing. "But of course you are all coming back to the Burrow, no arguing!" Molly began, "I'm preparing a family dinner tonight and everyone will be there, of course that means you as well, Harry and Hermione. And you are welcome to stay as long as you like." She smiled, for the first time in awhile as she spoke. Clearly she was ready to try and restore some normalcy to everyone's lives, even if it was only a dinner.

"Well thank you Mrs. Weasley, we'd love to come." Hermione shot Harry a look and they came to an unspoken agreement that they would be staying at the Burrow for the time being.

After they arrived, they each took an upstairs room and unpacked. Ron and Ginny took their rooms; Hermione was in Percy's old room and Harry in Fred and George's. Since it was just the four of them, Arthur, and Molly, there was no need for anyone to have to share. Everyone stayed on their own for a while, thankful to be away from the crowds and noise at Hogwarts. At six-o-clock sharp, Molly called them all down for dinner.

Now Hermione was sitting in between Ron and Bill at a table in the garden, a delicious looking dinner before her, and she found that she actually had an appetite for the first time in a long time. As they all started to eat, members of the Weasley family began to chat, as if they hadn't just fought in a war and as if they weren't now one family member less. It actually made Hermione smile and think that while they all had a long way to go, their lives could at least somewhat get back to what they used to be.

As the dinner was drawing to a close, Arthur stood and raised his glass. "To Fred." He said it simply with no other explanation needed. Tears filled everyone's eyes as they raised their glasses in response.

"To Fred," they rang out in unison.

After dinner, everyone started to say their goodbyes. It was decided by Mrs. Weasley that everyone would be expected to come over once a week for a family dinner, no exceptions.

"Of course we'll be here, mum. See you next week." Bill said to his mother as she kissed his cheek. After that, he and Fleur disapparated back to Shell Cottage.

Percy and George left next, and Charlie right after, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Once everything had been cleaned up, the Weasley parents headed up to bed.

"Well, I'm exhausted" Ginny announced. She said goodnight and made her way up to her room, Harry not far behind her. Hermione knew he must be even more exhausted than the rest of them.

"Well, I guess I better-" Hermione started to walk towards the staircase, but her arm was caught by Ron. Her stomach jolted at the touch. Her arm suddenly felt very warm where he was holding it, and she held back a small smile in the darkness.

"Hermione, wait. I wanted to talk to you. I-If that's alright" Ron said, releasing his grip on her arm.

"Of course" she replied. She turned back towards him. She wondered what he wanted to say. She'd been the one who had finally admitted the feelings she'd been hiding for quite some time by kissing him during the battle. He'd kissed her back, and it'd been the best kiss of her life so far, but she didn't know if he actually felt the same way, or if he'd been too caught up in the adrenaline of all that was going on.

Ron shifted hesitantly. He didn't want to mess up what he wanted to say. He'd wanted to say it for so long and had rehearsed so many versions in his head that he suddenly didn't know which one to chose. But he knew he had to start somewhere, so he just went right in.

"Hermione, when you kissed me during the battle, I've wanted to kiss you like that for a long time." Ron stood with his hands in his pockets, avoiding her gaze. "I wish it had been under happier circumstances, our first kiss, but I wouldn't change a thing."

Hermione was so happy to hear Ron confirm that he felt the same way. Finally, they could be together. No more dancing around the way they felt about each other. No more having to hide their feelings for the sake of the war.

"And," Ron continued "I wanted to ask you-officially, that is-if you would be my girlfriend?" Ron realized it sounded rather silly after everything they'd been through to just ask Hermione to be his girlfriend, but that was the stage they were at. He needed to define their relationship, for both of them, so they knew where they stood.

"Oh Ron, of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Hermione couldn't hide her excitement any longer, and she finally didn't have to. She walked towards him and he pulled her into a tight hug. They stood like that for a few seconds, just breathing in each other's warmth. They were safe. They had made it through. And now they could be together. They broke apart and Ron looked down at her, smiled, and pulled her in for their second kiss. Much gentler than the first, it was long and slow. When they came apart they were both smiling and started to laugh.

"About bloody time, don't you think?" Ron chuckled.

"I'm sure that's what everyone else will be thinking once we tell them," Hermione laughed. "You do want to tell them right?" she asked apprehensively, hoping he wouldn't be ashamed of her.

"Of course I do!" Ron replied putting her at ease. "Would be rather hard to hide it anyway, don't you think?" he added with a wink.

Hermione smiled and they both agreed that they needed to get some sleep. They walked up the stairs hand in hand, and when Hermione stopped at her door, Ron gave her one last goodnight kiss.

"See you in the morning," he said smiling.

"Goodnight," she replied, watching him walk up the rest of the stairs into the darkness.

Once she was in her room she couldn't stop smiling. She was Ron's girlfriend. And he was her boyfriend. Finally! She just couldn't believe it. After all that had happened, she couldn't believe she was so happy. She went to sleep that night feeling hopeful of what was to come, for the first time in a long while.

**Yay! Finally a happy Ron and Hermione. I hope you enjoyed the first flashback chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_December 1999_

Ginny and Hermione were sitting at a muggle café having lunch on a cold Friday morning. It had been two weeks since Hermione had moved out of Grimmauld Place and Ginny missed her being there just as much as Hermione missed living there. She had been keeping busy on her own, working long hours so that she wouldn't have to spend so much time alone in her flat. And when she was alone, she mostly read or brought her work home with her. She had lunch with Ginny once a week, and was thankful for the girl time with her friend.

"So how are you and Harry doing?" Hermione asked once they'd finished eating.

"We're great," Ginny replied "It's just so nice having him back and he's been so sweet and surprising me with the smallest things. This morning he made me breakfast in bed." Ginny said with a smile.

"How sweet of him," said Hermione, and she truly meant it. She was glad that her two friends were so in love.

"He and uh, Ron, passed their Auror evaluations with flying colors of course, so they started their positions in the department this week. They were top of their class. Can you imagine? Those boys, top of any class? Certainly not at Hogwarts," Ginny said laughing. "But I'm so proud of them, really. I know they worked hard and this is obviously what they are good at." Ginny finished her statement glancing at Hermione to see her reaction. She didn't bring up Ron very often, but figured this was pretty important for Hermione to know, and it concerned Harry as well.

"That's great. I'm happy for them that they are doing so well," Hermione replied. She was happy that Ron had found a career so well suited for him. Of course, she never had any doubts. She knew he could do anything he set his mind to.

"Hermione, what are you doing for Christmas?" Ginny's abrupt change in subject took her by surprise.

"I'm not sure. I haven't really thought about it," Hermione admitted. The truth was that even though Christmas was only a week away, she had barely noticed the stores start to change their decorations in preparation for the holiday season over the past few months. Hermione usually loved Christmas, but this year she just wasn't in the spirit. She hadn't even picked up any Christmas presents for anyone, since she was unsure where she would be celebrating. And she didn't even have a tree.

"Well, you're coming to the Burrow for Christmas dinner," started Ginny, interrupting her thoughts. Hermione started to say something but was cut off. "No-Hermione. What else are you going to do? Spend Christmas alone? And you haven't been round for family dinner since Ron's been back and mum keeps asking about you," Ginny continued ignoring Hermione's glare. "I won't take no for an answer. You're like a sister to me, you always have been. And whatever my git for a brother did to screw it all up between you two I may never know. But it doesn't mean the rest of us don't want to see you." Ginny finished with a huff and looked to Hermione, ready to continue her argument if necessary. But to Ginny's surprise, Hermione's faced softened.

"Fine." Hermione replied curtly. She still wasn't exactly thrilled to have to spend Christmas with Ron, but there were going to be a lot of people there and she could easily avoid him. She would rather do that then spend Christmas alone.

"Good," said Ginny. "Glad you came to your senses so quickly." She gave Hermione's arm a playful nudge.

"I better get back to work. It was good to catch up Ginny." Hermione stood to leave and Ginny followed.

"I'll see you next week Hermione, and if you aren't there I swear I'll come drag you from that flat of yours and disapparate with you straight to the Burrow. I don't care if you get splinched!" Ginny said it in jest, but Hermione saw the serious look in her eyes telling her that she really wasn't kidding.

"Alright! Alright. I'll be there. No need to be so dramatic Ginny!" Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Me? Dramatic? Never." Ginny laughed and took off down the road in the opposite direction of Hermione. "But really, I do love you Hermione!" she called over her shoulder.

"I know you do!" Hermione called back. And she turned in the direction of the Ministry to get back to work.

• • •

Ron stepped out from the fireplace arriving at the Burrow by Floo Powder. He dusted off his jacket and hung it up, Ginny and Harry right behind him. They had just arrived from Grimmauld Place to celebrate Christmas with the Weasley family. His mum came over and kissed them all exclaiming "Happy Christmas!" to each one. He put his gifts under the tree and went into the kitchen to find something to snack on and chat with his brothers who were already there.

Ginny turned to Harry when Ron was out of sight. "Did you tell him she was coming?"

"No, was I supposed to?" Harry replied.

"No, I suppose not," Ginny said. "I mean, it isn't really our job to tiptoe around them, especially when they won't even tell us what happened!" Ginny had been trying to get it out of Hermione since the day she had flown down the stairs in Grimmauld Place three months ago, a mess of tears, and told Ginny that her and Ron were over. The only thing she'd managed to gather in the time since then was that hurtful things were said by both of them, and Hermione was the angrier of the two. Right before Ron left for training, he'd tried to reconcile and Hermione wasn't having any of it.

"Well," Harry started with a smile, "At least Christmas will be entertaining for us." Ginny smacked him on the arm but smiled herself as well.

Just then, the bright green flames signaled the arrival of the final guest. Hermione arrived, with a bag of packages, looking a bit flustered. As she stepped out of the fireplace to dust herself off, Ron came back into the room. He stopped immediately when he saw her, and took in the sight before him. She was wearing a winter hat and coat, which she was hastily taking off and hanging up. Underneath she had on a cream colored sweater and a tight fitting pair of jeans. Her cheeks were flushed with color, which only made her look more beautiful to Ron. _Merlin, I keep forgetting the affect she has on me,_ he thought to himself, turning slightly pink. He realized that he was staring and turned away as she looked up and saw him, but not before Hermione caught the pink hue on his ears.

"Glad you made it!" Ginny said rushing up to her.

"Like you gave me much of a choice," Hermione said through gritted teeth for only Ginny to hear. But she still smiled as she said it. It was Christmas after all. She was glad to be spending it with her friends.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley burst into the living room and gathered her into a warm hug. "So glad to have you with us, dear. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you as well, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for having me." Hermione replied.

"Always so formal, call me Molly! And of course, we wouldn't want you to be anywhere else." Mrs. Weasley knew little of the reasoning behind Ron and Hermione's break up. She hadn't said a word to either on the matter, but it was her opinion that Ron needed to come to his senses and fix whatever had happened, before someone else came along and realized what a catch Hermione was. She really did adore the girl.

Everyone gathered in the living room and took turns opening presents. Hermione was delighted to receive another Weasley sweater with an "H" on the front right lapel. It was a violet color, and very soft. Once all the gifts were open they sat down to a Christmas dinner, complete with all of their favorite dishes.

"Mum, you really went all out this year," Ron said as he sat down and began to help himself to some potatoes. He was sitting between Charlie and Fleur. Hermione was across from him, and he kept trying not to catch her eye by accident.

"Of course I did, it's Christmas and the family is all together." Mrs. Weasley replied. Everyone dug in and light chatter started all over the table.

"So Hermione," Mr. Weasley turned to her. "How's your job at the Ministry going? Kingsley tells me he's been very impressed with you. I mean, it's not every day you just invent a new position for yourself!"

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that," Hermione replied. "Kingsley is the best boss I could ask for. Probably gives me more freedom than I deserve, but I'm grateful to be doing something I love."

Ron was trying to listen to their conversation without being too obvious. He was confused. When he'd left for training Hermione was merely an intern at the Ministry, shadowing different departments and trying to figure out what she wanted to do. What had changed? And why had no one told him what she was doing now? But of course, he realized, there was no reason for anyone to have told him. It didn't concern him anymore.

After dinner was served desserts filled the table and the conversations picked up again. "So Ron, have you and Harry been assigned to anything yet?" Percy asked the two of them.

"Actually, yes," started Ron. "We just got our first assignment a couple of days ago. We leave next week. Shouldn't be gone too long. The department got some Intel that a few Death Eaters have been hiding out not far from here. We are going to see if there's any truth to it." Ron took a bite of his pie as if this were just something simple.

"That seems like a very advanced assignment for two people right out of training!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum, it's not advanced at all. Death Eaters hiding out? They're just trying to keep a low profile and hope they can slide under the radar. Shouldn't be any action at all even if we do find them. Just a one way trip to Azkaban." Ron said, trying to ease his mother's mind.

"Still, I don't like it. Why did you two have to go and pick the most dangerous careers the Ministry had to offer?" Molly started to get up from the table and clear a few dishes. She had already lost one son. She didn't want to lose another.

"We'll be careful mum, honestly. We just like to know that we are making a difference, and keeping our world safe. We don't want the war we just fought in to be for nothing," Ron replied.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to be satisfied with her son's answer for the time being and gave him a smile before turning to the kitchen. She really was proud of him, and had told him so after he passed his Auror evaluation, even though his career choice made her anxious. Hermione couldn't believe that Harry and Ron already had an assignment so quickly after starting. She hoped that they'd be safe, and protect each other.

"I have an announcement!" Ginny got up from her seat excitedly and looked around at everyone. "I've made it onto the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team as a Chaser. I start practices with them in February."

"That's fantastic Ginny!" Charlie said. The rest of the family agreed and lathered her in congratulations.

"Congrats, Gin. I guess I'll have to cheer for them over the Cannons now." Ron added with a laugh, but he nudged Harry when no one was looking and quietly said "But really, I don't think I can do that so just don't tell her." And Harry stifled a laugh.

"We actually have a bit of an announcement as well," Bill and Fleur both stood now, smiles on their faces. "But," continued Bill, "I don't think ours is near as exciting as making a professional Quidditch team." He shot Ginny a smile and then turned to his wife.

"I'm pregnant. We are going to 'av a baby!" Fleur squealed.

"WHAT?!" Ginny hollered and ran to throw her arms around Fleur. "That is way more exciting than my news! I'm going to be an aunt!"

The whole family shrieked with happiness. Mrs. Weasley started to cry and just kept saying "I'm going to be a Nana!" over and over. Mr. Weasley stood and hugged them both. The rest of the family did the same.

"When are you due?" Hermione asked Fleur excitedly as she gave her a hug. She was really happy for both her and Bill. She knew from her experience with Fleur at Shell Cottage when she was injured that she'd be a wonderful mum.

"En May!" Fleur replied.

"That's wonderful!" Hermione said. "Really, congratulations to you both." In that moment, Hermione took a step back and watched as the rest of the family hugged the couple and asked them a string of never-ending questions. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt like an outsider. She wasn't related to any of them. She loved them all like her own family, but in her school years she was tied to both Ginny and Ron through friendship, as was Harry. Then when her and Ron were dating, she pictured herself as part of the Weasley family one day, as she knew Harry did with Ginny as well. But when her and Ron broke up, it was like suddenly she didn't have a place anymore. She was Ginny's friend but not Ron's. She knew that they all would tell her she was being silly, and that she'd always be a part of the family to them, but she didn't feel like that was enough. She wondered if this would be the last Christmas she spent with the Weasley family.

Hermione turned to leave. She figured now was as good of a time as any, while everyone was distracted by Bill and Fleur's news. She slowly made her way out of the kitchen and was putting her coat on when Ron walked into the living room.

"Hermione," he said causing her to jump and spin around to face him. "I just wanted to say Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you as well Ron," she replied.

He looked back at her, stunned at the polite response. He decided to test his luck. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good," she answered. "Adjusting to life at my new flat. It's close to the Ministry, which is what I wanted." She didn't know why she was sharing this with Ron. Maybe because it was Christmas, or maybe because of her thoughts from earlier about not knowing quite where she fit in anymore. Or maybe, just because she missed him and their conversations.

"Where do you live now?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't think he was trying to pry. He was just so interested in what her life had become without him, and had realized that evening just how much he didn't know.

"Diagon Alley," she confirmed. "In a small flat."

"Brilliant," he replied, unsure what to say at this point. Luckily for him, Hermione didn't want their conversation to come to an end so soon either.

"How's life at Grimmauld Place?" she questioned.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Ginny thinks I don't know that she sneaks into Harry's room every night. I mean I'm really not bothered by their relationship at all anymore. I know that it's serious and Harry's not going to hurt her. But still, they sneak around like I'm mum or something. I mostly keep to myself in my room when I'm not at work."

Hermione smiled, "I mean, Harry and Ginny have been sneaking into each other's rooms since we all lived here. I figured they'd just be sharing one by now!" she said with a laugh. She was surprised at how easy this was. Talking with Ron.

"Right. Well, either way. I've been thinking of moving out soon anyway. Maybe give them some more privacy. Since we moved in there the four of us, it doesn't really make sense for me to be there still," Ron said.

Hermione nodded her understanding. She figured it might be a little awkward for Ron at times without her there. Usually the four of them had paired off during the day and come together for meals. It really had been nice when they were all still living together. And it was never meant to be permanent. Her and Ron had made plans to try and find their own place eventually. But that was a different time.

"I know you have to get going," Ron said quickly as he noticed their conversation dwindling. "But, we should grab lunch sometime. We both work at the Ministry, you know, so why not?" he said it as if that were the only reason they needed.

"I don't think so, Ron," she replied. A light conversation was one thing; a lunch date was something else entirely. She knew it was time she left. "Sorry. I just, can't." She said it simply with no room for argument. She didn't have the energy for it right now.

"Okay," he replied quietly. "Well, if you ever change your mind, let me know."

Hermione nodded and gave him a small smile. He looked at her intently with his hands in his pockets. She noticed for the first time that night that he was wearing one of her favorite sweaters of his. It was navy blue and tight fitting. She could see the definition in his arms through it. He was standing near enough to her that she also noticed he was wearing the cologne she bought him last Christmas. She missed his smell. She couldn't understand why he still affected her so much. Just his presence this near to her, with no one else around was making her cheeks flush and her breath catch in her throat. _Maybe because you're still in love with him,_ said the small voice in her head. She turned and headed for the fireplace to Floo back home. "Goodbye, Ron," she said, and she threw down the Floo Powder and was engulfed in bright green flames.

"Goodbye, Hermione." She could just barely hear his reply over the rush of the flames, and before she knew it, she was back in her own living room, but she swore she could still smell Ron's cologne.

**This was my longest chapter yet, and I didn't even mean for it to be! So much is happening between Ron and Hermione. Do you have any predictions? Let me know and please review! If you've been reading thus far and haven't left a review yet, it would mean the world to me if you did! Next chapter, we flashback again...**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_June 1998_

A few weeks had now passed since Ron and Hermione had officially started dating. Everyone had been thrilled to find out they made it official, and they were met with a "finally!" from each person they told. On a warm Saturday evening, Hermione was preparing to go on their first official date. Ron had insisted that he take her out properly. She told him that she was perfectly content to spend their days relaxing at the Burrow, especially after the whirlwind year they had, but Ron wouldn't budge.

"I'm taking you out on a proper date. It's the least I can do for taking so long to ask you out in the first place!" Ron had told her.

And she didn't argue with him. She really was quite excited to go on a real date. She'd been to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum, and to Professor Slughorn's Christmas Party with Cormac McLaggen, but somehow those just didn't seem to count anymore. And, she had wanted to go to both with Ron. Now she was in the bathroom putting the final touches on her makeup when she heard Ron's voice from downstairs.

"Ready to go, Hermione?" he called.

"Coming!" she answered. She took one last look at herself. She had pinned half her hair up on the back of her head and left the rest down. She had on a pale pink dress that went down to her knees. She wasn't used to getting dressed up, and thought back to Bill and Fleur's wedding, thinking that must have been the last time she had. The butterflies in her stomach hadn't stopped all day, and they were fluttering away now causing her to blush deeply. But she smiled at her reflection, thinking that if this was dating, she could definitely get used to it. She made her way downstairs to meet Ron. When she reached him, he was turned around talking with Harry. He was wearing black slacks and a light blue dress shirt. He turned around as Harry gestured to her and she beaming. The light blue of his shirt really made his eyes look so bright. She felt so lucky in that moment that he had chosen to be with her.

Ron couldn't help but gape, open-mouthed as he took in Hermione. She was beautiful to him no matter what, but at the moment, he was thinking how fond he was of the pink dress she was wearing. It fit her perfectly, hugging her in all the right places, but with a flowy skirt. He imagined her twirling in it for a moment, before he realized he was starting to go pink and quickly spoke. "You look beautiful Hermione," he said as took her hand in his. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," she replied. "And thank you, you look handsome yourself. But where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he said back with a smile.

They disapparated, hand in hand, and landed in London, right outside a little Italian restaurant.

"Are we eating here?" Hermione asked. She was never good with surprises, even though she enjoyed them. She found herself asking as many questions as she could despite her best efforts not to. "It looks lovely!" she added, thinking how thoughtful it was of Ron to want to take her to a muggle restaurant, even though it would be rather foreign to him.

"Yeah we are," he replied grinning. "It's supposed to be really good. Someone in Dad's department recommended it to him. I even used a telephone to make a reservation."

Hermione was touched once again at the lengths Ron had gone to for their first date. They walked towards the pretty restaurant and headed inside. Their dinner was wonderful. The food was excellent and they couldn't stop talking or laughing the entire time. An hour and a half later, they were back outside in the warm night air. Ron began walking and Hermione took a few quick steps to catch up and then laced her fingers through his.

"Where are we going now?" she asked with a grin.

"Our next stop," Ron joked, playfully bumping her shoulder with his.

"And where is that?" she replied back, enjoying their playful banter.

"Right here." Ron rounded the corner and stopped in front of an ice cream parlour. "You didn't think a date with me wouldn't include dessert did you?" he asked with a laugh.

Hermione smiled and the pair eagerly went inside to get their ice cream. They returned outside, each holding a cone.

"This is perfect for a night this warm," Hermione remarked, quickly licking her vanilla cone as it started to melt. "I haven't had ice cream in ages."

"I haven't either," said Ron. "You shouldn't ever go too long without ice cream, in my opinion." While Hermione let out a laugh at his comment, he too was starting to lick the edges of his cone to prevent it from dripping on the pavement. He had opted for mint chocolate chip. They walked around for some time, talking and eating, when Hermione stopped abruptly, looking down at her cone.

"Ron, you have to see this! Look." She motioned to her cone and as he bent over to see what she was talking about, his nose was engulfed by frigid cold. She had shoved her cone at him when he was bent over it. Hermione immediately erupted into a fit of giggles over her prank, laughing as though it were the funniest thing in the world.

"Oh, you think this is funny do you?" Ron asked, feigning seriousness, as he licked vanilla ice cream off his mouth. But even he couldn't hold back his laughter for long. He loved seeing Hermione like this. Completely relaxed and laughing so hard tears formed in her eyes. She was so different from the girl that he thought might be broken beyond repair, just a few months prior in the thick of the war. And he was glad for moments like these, where he was able to see that their lives really were returning to normal.

Hermione was still laughing as Ron tried and failed to lick the remaining ice cream from his face. She took a tissue out of her bag and helped him wipe it off. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist," she said finishing her laughter. Once she was done, she reached up and kissed him. They were both finished with their ice cream now, and he put his arms around her, as if they were the only two people in the world.

Once they finally broke apart he kissed her lightly on the nose and said, "Oh, I can't stay mad at you. And I love hearing you laugh."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at his response but smiled and replied, "Thank you for the best first date I've ever had. It was wonderful, really Ron."

"Of course. You deserve nothing but the best. Wait, was it better than the Yule Ball with Krum? That would technically be considered a first date," Ron looked at her intently, wanting to gauge her response. He didn't know if Viktor Krum would ever stop being a sore spot for him.

"Loads better," Hermione replied. "I'm here with the person I wanted to go to the Yule Ball with in the first place." She gave his hand a squeeze.

At this, Ron relaxed and squeezed her hand back. "Back to the Burrow now, or would you prefer to keep walking around for a bit?" They had ended up at a small park that was brightly lit and had a few people walking around inside.

"Let's stay out a bit longer, if that's alright," Hermione replied. "It's such a beautiful night." And truly, she didn't want it to come to an end.

• • •

The summer days started to pass quickly at the Burrow. Each one was usually spent outside, playing Quidditch or swimming in the nearby lake. Hermione would sometimes read, and loved the feeling she got when she laid outside in the sun with a book in her hand. Each couple got plenty of time alone as well. They would break off into pairs, and wonder off to find a perfect spot for some snogging; Ron and Hermione really couldn't get enough of each other. Being a new couple was more elating than either had thought it would be. They were safe and happy, and that was all either of them had ever wanted.

It was a few weeks after their first date, towards the end of June, when a visitor arrived at the Burrow. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were shocked when they came downstairs in the morning to find the knock at the door belonged to Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic. They had last seen him at Hogwarts, and wondered why he had chosen to pay them a visit that day.

"Hello all," Kingsley said as they invited him in. "It's good to see you. And under much better circumstances this time, I might add. I hope you've been well."

The four exchanged pleasantries with him and they all sat down in the living room to talk.

"The reason for my visit is simple, I was wondering if any of you had given much thought to what you were going to do now that the war is over?" Kingsley asked, looking at each of them.

Ron looked at Hermione. Hermione looked over at Harry. Harry looked at Ginny, who gave him a blank look in return. No one seemed to have an answer. Hermione was shocked to think that she hadn't even really thought about it. She had been so glad to be in a safe place at last, and to have Ron by her side. She'd just been reveling in the peaceful summer.

Harry spoke, breaking the silence. "I'm not sure any of us have given it much thought to be honest."

"Completely understandable, given what you all have been through," Kingsley said quickly. "I figured that might be the case. I wanted to propose something to you all. I'd like to offer the four of you jobs at the Ministry. Any department you'd like. We'd be lucky to have you. The Ministry has a long way to go, and many departments need completely rebuilt, and we need good people to help us start over. But I also understand of course, if you'd prefer to return to Hogwarts to finish your education first. The job offer will still stand when you return." Kingsley finished letting them take in the information.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. She suddenly had two different directions she could choose to start the rest of her life. She could finish her seventh year of education, or start a career. Most people would love to have a choice like that laid out so neatly for them. She, however, realized with a sinking feeling that she really wasn't sure what she wanted to do.

Ron was also having an internal battle of his own. He hadn't really thought about what he was going to do after the war. His main focus had been letting Hermione know how he felt about her, and he had achieved that. It was really all that mattered to him at the moment.

Kingsley stood suddenly, interrupting everyone's thoughts. "I don't expect an answer from any of you right away. But, please send an owl when you do decide, and I'll let you know where we go from there." He turned towards the door.

"Thank you, sir." Hermione said softly. She was still consumed with her thoughts.

"Yes, thank you. We will definitely let you know." Harry added.

Kingsley smiled, and with that he was gone as quickly as he had arrived.

Surprisingly, Ron was the first to speak after he left.

"Well, I reckon from the silence that none of us had really thought much about this until now," he said. "What does everyone think?"

"I'm not sure," answered Hermione. "I never thought I'd take a year off from Hogwarts when we were there. It would definitely be strange to go back. But, I'm still not sure what I want to do at all for my career." She looked down at her hands, still trying to decide. She usually had an answer for everything, and this was new to her.

"I think I still want to be an Auror," Harry chimed in. "I mean, even after everything, it's still what I'm most passionate about."

"Me too!" Ron agreed enthusiastically.

Harry smiled at his best friend. He knew he would enjoy working quite a bit more if he had a friend with him. "Well, brilliant. I reckon that Kingsley would let us start anytime we wanted to-"

"Wait a minute," Ginny cut in. "So that's it then? You two are just going to start your careers as Aurors, and not even consider going back to Hogwarts?"

"What's there to consider, Gin? What else are we going to learn that this past year hasn't taught us already?" Ron replied.

Hermione agreed with Ron. But, she still felt conflicted. "You're right Ron, but doesn't a part of you want to finish your education? I just hate to spend six years on something to not even finish. It just doesn't seem right." And with her statement, Hermione knew she had made her decision. Her education was just too important to her to leave unfinished.

"Well of course there's a part of me that feels that way, but there's an even bigger part of me that hates homework," Ron said back to her, with a small smile on his lips. "But, are you thinking of going back?" he asked her nervously, thinking that her response might change how he felt about starting his career so soon. Could he really stand to be apart from her for months on end now that they were finally together? He wasn't sure that he could let her go again.

"I think I am. In fact, I've just decided. I'm going back to Hogwarts for my final year," Hermione declared. She smiled, satisfied that she'd finally come to a decision she felt good about. Her career was another matter, but she had plenty of time to think about it now.

"I am too," Ginny added firmly. "We'll be in the same year now!" she said, turning to Hermione excitedly.

"I suppose we will be!" Hermione replied. "That should be fun." She smiled at Ginny, thankful that at least she wouldn't be going back alone.

Harry and Ron turned to look at each other now, thinking along the same lines. If both of their girlfriends were returning to Hogwarts, did it really make sense for them to stay behind? Their careers would always be there for them to start anytime. They only had one year of school left.

"Well," Harry began, taking Ginny's hand. "I think that's where I belong as well then. After all, it's only one year," he added, echoing his earlier thoughts.

"Well, you bloody well know I'm not going to be the only one who stays behind," Ron said with a laugh, turning to Hermione. "But I'll definitely need loads of help to get through it. I'm not sure I had mentally prepared myself to ever do any more homework."

Hermione rolled her eyes but placed a hand on his arm. "Of course I'll help, why would anything be different than our last six years?" she replied laughing. She was so glad that the four of them were going to be going back together. She still would've gone by herself, but definitely wouldn't have been as happy about it. Now, the familiar excitement was starting to creep in, as she thought of the new school year ahead.

"Well I guess that settles it then," Harry rose as he spoke. "He probably didn't expect an answer this quick, but I'll send an owl to Kingsley and let him know our decision." He turned to leave and Ginny jumped up to follow.

Hermione sighed and leaned into Ron, laying her head on his shoulder. Ron kissed the top of her head. He was so happy to have her there beside him. But, he couldn't help but wonder to himself, did he make the right decision to go back to Hogwarts? It was no secret he'd never been a huge fan of schoolwork. And would it still be the same after all they'd been through? He knew why it was so important to Hermione to go back. She loved school, and leaving something unfinished probably made her sick at the thought. It was just one of the ways they differed and he was okay with that. He just couldn't stand the thought of leaving her and so he made up his mind to get through it, if not for him, then for her. After all, he thought, Hermione deserved someone willing to make sacrifices for her.

**I know the first part was very much fluff, but I think we deserve to see Ron and Hermione happy! And I've always thought their first date would've been cute. Let me know what you think! I so appreciate all of your reviews.**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_August 1998_

After the visit from Kingsley the summer days seemed to fly by even quicker than usual for the four at the Burrow. Now that they had all decided to return to school, they made a few trips to Diagon Alley to make sure they had everything they needed. Each of them received their Hogwarts letter, inviting them back for their final term from the new Headmistress, Professor McGonagall.

It was now August, their final month before they'd all be returning to Hogwarts. The days were warm and muggy, but that didn't stop them from still spending the majority of each one outdoors. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were practicing Quidditch a little more seriously now that they all planned to try out for the Gryffindor team again. Hermione would watch them play, sometimes while reading through their new textbooks. She had always loved watching Ron play Quidditch, but now that they were dating she found it incredibly sexy to see him in his element as an athlete.

Every night when it finally got so late that they couldn't keep their eyes open anymore, Hermione and Ron would make their way upstairs to say goodnight. It always happened just like that first night they had started dating. Ron would stop at her door, and kiss her goodnight, then head up the stairs to his own room. The goodnight kisses gradually became longer over time. Neither of them ever wanted them to end. Hermione would shut her door behind her and then, unbeknownst to Ron, cast a silencing charm on her room. It was her secret, melancholy nightly routine. No one in the house knew that Hermione would awaken during the night regularly, from her nightmares. Sometimes she would wake screaming in terror, out of breath, or drenched in sweat.

She'd been having nightmares for quite some time; mostly centering around the torture she'd endured at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. In some, she would die and never get to tell Ron how she really felt about him, leaving her to listen to his screams from the dungeon as she fell into blackness. Sometimes she would live, and it was even worse, because the pain felt just as real as the day it had happened; the pain of a thousand knives cutting into her skin. And sometimes, the dream would take a different turn, and she'd be the one looking down on Ron, who was being tortured, with nothing she could do to stop it. She'd scream at the top of her lungs, begging them to take her instead, but no one could hear her. She had thought about confiding in Ron about it all on more than one occasion, but just couldn't bring herself to do it each time. She knew the war had taken a piece of each of them, and she thought that it was possible he was battling his own demons as well. She didn't want to burden him with hers.

On this particular evening, Hermione cast her silencing charm, put on her pajamas, and got into bed. She was tired from the day, and hoped that would be enough to keep the nightmares away tonight. Sometimes when she was just utterly exhausted, as she had been for the first few weeks following the war, she was blessed with a dreamless sleep. Tonight, however, she would find no such relief. The nightmare started out the same, she was back in Malfoy Manor. Harry and Ron were dragged from her sight, screaming, just like the day it happened. Bellatrix stood over her with a knife, alternating between the cruciatus curse and slicing her skin, taunting her all the while. But this time, something changed. When she looked back into the face of her torturer after opening her eyes, it wasn't Bellatrix any longer. It was Ron. He glared at her, knife in hand, and began to speak softly in the most menacing voice.

"You're nothing but trash. Nothing but a disgusting Mudbood. No one could ever love you. I will never love you." He spat the words at her and she screamed wishing that she could die, and it would all be over. The next thing she knew, she was awake. Drenched in a cold sweat and trembling.

She sat up in bed and covered her face with her hands. It had all seemed so real. Usually she was able to convince herself that it was just another nightmare, and fall back asleep, but tonight something was different. Before she even knew what she was doing, she swung her legs over the side of her bed and walked towards the door. She pushed it open quietly and turned to walk up the stairs. When she got to Ron's door, she listened to see if she could hear anything, and then slowly pushed it open. Ron was asleep in his bed, turned on his side facing her. He was breathing quietly and looked so peaceful. She crept over to the side of his bed. "Ron," she whispered softly. He didn't stir. "Ron," she said a little more forcefully this time, and placed a hand on his arm to shake him.

Ron's eyes flew open and he took in the sight before him. Hermione was standing at the side of his bed. For a moment he thought he was dreaming; she was in a loose t-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms, and her hair was messy from sleep. But then he noticed that her cheeks were wet with tears. She was looking down at her feet nervously, and shaking.

"Ron I'm so sorry to wake you, I-I, had a nightmare." Hermione stayed where she was, waiting for Ron's reaction to her disrupting his sleep.

He immediately sat up and pulled back his covers, moving over to make a spot big enough for her. "Come here," he said gently, motioning for Hermione to get into the bed.

She didn't hesitate and immediately climbed in beside him. At once, his arms were around her. He held her as she started to cry again and didn't say anything; just let her tears fall on his own t-shirt and gently rubbed her back while kissing her hair. Hermione was so grateful for his embrace. It was exactly what she needed in that moment to ground her back into reality.

"I'm sorry Ron, I'm so sorry to wake you and bother you with this," Hermione finally spoke, wiping her eyes.

"Don't apologize at all," Ron replied, "You can wake me up anytime. I'm always here for you. What happened?" He wasn't used to seeing her like this; she looked so broken, even in the darkness.

"I had a nightmare, but it was so real. I swore it was really happening. It really scared me this time. Usually I can just do some deep breathing and get back to sleep, but this time…was different," Hermione said.

"This time?" Ron replied, a hint of panic in his voice. "You mean you've had one before?" He sat up now and turned towards Hermione.

"Well…yes. I've had them on and off since a few weeks after the war, once the exhaustion wore off. I…I cast a silencing charm on my room every night, so no one wakes up to me screaming," Hermione admitted, sitting up as well.

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. It broke his heart to hear that Hermione had been suffering so much. She was always so happy and lively during the day; he would never have even known. Of course, he was no stranger to the occasional nightmare. He'd wake up a little out of breath, but immediately go back to sleep once he realized where he was. Nothing like what she was describing to him. Her dreams had been absolutely paralyzing her from the sound of it. He turned to her and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "Hermione, I can't believe you didn't tell me," he finally said. "That sounds just awful. You shouldn't have to be going through this alone." The fact that him and Hermione were in a bed together for the first time was not lost on Ron. He had been dreaming of moments like this long before he asked her to be his girlfriend. But these were definitely different circumstances than he had ever imagined. He didn't think he'd ever wake up to a terrified Hermione rousing him from sleep.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to burden you," Hermione said softly, looking down at her hands again.

Ron tipped her chin up so that she looked him in the eyes. "Hermione, you are anything but a burden. You're my girlfriend. Your problems are now my problems. If there's ever anything bothering you, I want to know about it, alright?"

"Alright," she replied.

"Do you want to talk about the nightmare?" Ron asked, not wanting to push her too far.

Hermione hesitated at first, but before she could even make up her mind of what to tell him, she immediately began to confess the entire terrorizing scene that had played out minutes before in her dream. Then she told him about her other nightmares, and what they usually alternated between. It felt so good for her to finally tell someone what she had been going through. When she finished Ron was gaping at her, wide eyed.

"I…I can't believe that I was in your dream, hurting you…Hermione I'm so sorry," Ron said. He couldn't believe that she'd been keeping this all in.

"Oh Ron, it's not your fault! Of course I know that. It just really rattled me for some reason tonight, so that's why I came in here." Hermione said, wanting to clarify her reason for waking him up so abruptly.

"I'm glad you did," Ron replied. "I don't think there's any scenario where I would mind you coming to sleep with me, no matter the circumstance."

"Really?" Hermione asked. "So you don't want me to go?"

"Of course I don't. I'm not letting you go back to your room tonight after what's happened. You shouldn't be alone," he said.

Hermione sighed in relief. She didn't want to leave him.

"And Hermione, if you ever want to talk about the nightmares, I'm here for you. What happened to you at Malfoy Manor was traumatizing and this doesn't make you weak. After it happened, I couldn't close my eyes without hearing you scream. It was awful." Ron wanted her to know that she wasn't alone. Luckily for him, knowing that Hermione was safe helped his nightmares about the time slowly come to an end. But Hermione had endured far worse. It hurt him to even think about it.

"I know it was. I suppose with everything that happened so quickly afterwards I never really quite got to process what happened. I don't know." Hermione said.

"That's probably exactly why you've been having nightmares. When you are asleep it's the only time that you are completely relaxed and vulnerable." Ron replied. "Your mind just isn't sure how to handle it right now."

Hermione was surprised by his insightfulness. She'd pretty much worked out for herself the reasoning behind the nightmares, but it felt good to hear Ron come to the same conclusion. And he'd managed to work out something she hadn't: a possible solution. Maybe she did need to talk about what had happened. Not tonight, with her terror so fresh in her mind, and her body so exhausted, but eventually. "So, you're really okay if I stay here tonight? What about your mum and dad?" she asked.

"I'm more than okay with it. They'll never know, and I'll just cast another silencing charm and lock the door." Ron said simply, reaching for his wand as he spoke.

Hermione smiled into the darkness. Ron had been so thoughtful throughout this whole ordeal, especially considering she had woken him up in the middle of the night. She wasn't sure what she expected, but whatever it was he had exceeded her expectations and then some. For the first time since she'd entered his room, she found his face in the darkness and gave him a kiss. "Ron, I don't know what I did to deserve you, but thank you. Thank you for everything."

"It's definitely the other way around," he said with a soft laugh. "I ask myself every day how I got so lucky." And just then, Ron wasn't sure what came over him. Maybe it was the fact that Hermione had gone through such a terrible ordeal, and all by herself. Or maybe it was that she had seen him in her dreams and he'd spoken such vile words to her. But he shifted in the bed and turned to face her, taking her hand. "Hermione, I love you," he said gently. "I reckon I've loved you for a long time now. And I know I should have told you a long time ago, but I can't change that. I can tell you now though, and every day after that I love you, so much." Ron finished his statement, and looked at Hermione, hoping he didn't say too much.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her and Ron had been through so much in the time since they'd met, and definitely since they had developed feelings for each other. It was everything she had wanted to hear for so long. "Oh, Ron. I love you too!" The terror of her nightmares started to fade away as excitement overtook her. Ron loved her. And she loved him. And they were together. It was everything she had wanted over the past few years.

Ron smiled and leaned over to kiss her. She threw her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, not wanting it to end. When they broke apart, breathless, Ron said, "I know you came in here under less than ideal circumstances, but this has turned into one of the best nights, ever." And he meant it. The girl he loved was in his bed. And she loved him back.

"For me, too," she replied.

Hermione realized how tired she was. Both of them laid back down and Ron put his arms around her. He kissed the back of her head and murmured "Goodnight, Love."

"Goodnight, Ron. I love you," she said back sleepily. It already felt so natural to say, as if it had always been a part of their vocabulary.

He gave her a small squeeze. "Love you too."

And in his arms, for the first time in a long while, Hermione fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

 

**Another flashback chapter for you! I always imagined that Hermione dealt with nightmares after what happened to her at Malfoy Manor. I like to think that Ron was the one who helped her through them. As always, leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_January 2000_

It had been a week now since Harry and Ron had returned from their first assignment as Aurors. It had only taken a few days, but ended up being surprisingly eventful. The lead Auror on the mission had fallen extremely ill on their second day in the field, and couldn't go on any longer. He was taken back home, leaving only five of them to complete their assignment, and they were all new Aurors. The Ministry had wanted them back right away, saying they could regroup and return at a later date, but Ron convinced them to let them stay and try to bring in the Death Eaters they were after. The team successfully completed the mission and captured two Death Eaters, who'd been on the run for almost two years, all under Ron's impromptu leadership.

When they got back, the head of the Auror Department immediately called Ron into his office. Ron thought he might be in for a reprimand, due to the fact that he had argued with the Ministry officials who tried to call them back in from the field. But instead, his boss was extremely impressed with him. He said he hadn't ever seen initiative like that from a brand new Auror, let alone on their first assignment. He promoted Ron to a Lead Strategizing Auror, effective immediately. Along with a substantial pay increase, the new position also came with quite a bit more danger and risk. Ron would now being going out on almost twice as many assignments. He'd be planning them from start to finish, handpicking a team, and executing the missions.

Ron couldn't have been more thrilled. Used to being second best to Harry, he felt he was finally being recognized for his skills. And Harry was extremely happy for him as well. As soon as he came out of their boss's office he'd told Harry everything, who was very impressed. Ron realized when he got home that night how badly he wanted to tell Hermione about his promotion. She would have been so proud of him. But he pushed the thought aside as quickly as it had come. She'd probably hear about it somehow through the Ministry, and he couldn't help but wonder if she'd say anything to him about it.

Ron came down the stairs at Grimmauld Place for breakfast on a Sunday morning to find Harry and Ginny sitting down at the table. They were talking and laughing about something. Ron grabbed a copy of the Daily Prophet off the table and helped himself a couple of pieces of bacon, sitting down to join them.

"I need to talk to you all about something," Ron said as he sat down.

Harry and Ginny both looked at him immediately, with their eyebrows raised. "What is it?" Ginny asked.

"I'm moving out," Ron stated. "Now don't take it personally, I love living with the two of you. I just feel like you could use your privacy is all. And Davis Clarke, from our department, told me a few weeks ago that he was looking for a roommate to share his flat in London. He's a good guy, trained with Harry and I last fall. I'll be leaving this week." Ron finished and looked at the pair to see what they would think.

"Oh, well if that's what you want mate, then I think it's brilliant. I'll definitely be sorry to see you go," Harry replied. "But I do like Davis a lot."

"Yeah, I mean I won't miss you all that much. I've only lived with you my whole life, I'd say it's definitely time for a break," said Ginny with a laugh. But as she said it, she got up from her spot and went to give Ron a hug, even though he was still sitting. "You'd better not disappear on us. I still expect to see you at family dinners and at least once a week on top of that," she said seriously; she really would miss having her brother around.

"Of course I will," Ron replied. "You can't get rid of me that easily." And he turned to hug Ginny back.

That week, Ron started packing up his things. He realized how much he'd come to call Grimmauld Place his home. But it hadn't been the same for him once Hermione left. And like he told her at Christmas, it was just time for him to go out on his own as well. When he finally had the last of his things packed, he said goodbye to Harry and Ginny, with plans to meet for dinner later in the week, and disapparated to London.

The flat was a perfect bachelor pad. It had two bedrooms and two bathrooms, a kitchen, living and dining area, and an extra smaller room that Davis hadn't really been using for anything, so he told Ron to feel free to use it as an office. Ron did bring his work home with him pretty often. Eager to prove himself, as young as he was, he'd work long into the night sometimes, drafting plans for future missions. So he'd been grateful for the extra space when Davis offered.

Over the next month, Ron would go to work and come home, where he'd usually start working again before too long. Since the first mission he lead he'd gone out on one more, and he'd been gone a week on that one. But so far he enjoyed his new career and new position. The only moments that he had time to think about the girl that he still loved, and missed terribly, were right before his head hit the pillow at the end of a long day, before he drifted off to sleep.

• • •

_February 2000_

Hermione's days since Christmas had been spent at work, her flat, or occasionally with Ginny when the two would meet up to go shopping or have lunch. She kept herself busy, so that she wouldn't have time to think about Ron or what he might be doing. She wondered if he possibly could've started seeing someone. She'd heard about his rapid promotion in the Auror department through the Ministry grapevine, and ever since, she had sometimes heard women talking quietly in the halls about him to each other. So she knew he had options, and wouldn't have faulted him for exploring some of them. She doubted that Ginny would tell her if he was dating someone, so she was left to her own imagination on the subject.

On one particular evening, Hermione had been invited over by Harry and Ginny to have dinner at Grimmauld Place and catch up. She had agreed, and secretly hoped that Ron would maybe be there as well, even if he didn't join them. Hermione arrived via the Floo Network and called out as she came in.

"Hello, I'm here!" she said as she brushed herself off.

"In here!" Ginny hollered from the kitchen.

Hermione rounded the corner to see Ginny standing over the stove, stirring a pot of soup, while Harry was taking some fresh baked bread out of the oven.

"It smells wonderful," Hermione said as she came in. "Thank you both again for having me over."

"Of course, Hermione," Harry replied. "It's the only way I get to see you nowadays anyway. We have to bribe you to come over with a home cooked meal."

"I know, I'm sorry! I've just been so busy. And you know Harry you're welcome to join Ginny and I when we go shopping," Hermione said laughing.

"I'm going to have to pass on that one," Harry replied chuckling as well. "But, really, the two of us should have lunch sometime. I miss my best friend."

"I'd like that," Hermione replied smiling at Harry. "Just let me know when."

They all sat down to dinner, and Hermione noticed that it didn't seem like anyone else was home. Her curiosity got the better of her.

"Is Ron here?" she tried to ask casually, but Ginny raised her eyebrows in response.

"No, he's not. He moved out a month ago, I guess I didn't tell you! I'm sorry." Ginny said.

"Oh," said Hermione, taken aback by what Ginny had said. She knew that at Christmas Ron had mentioned he was possibly going to be moving out, but she didn't expect him to so soon, if at all. "Well that's great, good for him," Hermione finished, hoping they wouldn't force her to pry for more details. Luckily, Harry filled her in.

"He's moved in with a friend of ours from the Auror department, Davis. Really good guy. He was with us on our first mission and mentioned to Ron he needed a roommate. They live in a flat in London. Pretty nice place, I've been by a few times." Harry finished, taking a bite of his food.

Hermione nodded her head in response. "Well that's lovely, I'm happy for Ron. It sounds like he's really found a good fit being an Auror."

Ginny could tell that Hermione had softened a bit on the topic of Ron since the last couple of times they'd spoken of him. Now, instead of stiffening any time he was mentioned, she would lean forward, genuinely interested in what he'd been up to. Ginny couldn't help but hope that it might mean they'd be able to work through whatever had happened between them. She really wanted her brother and best friend back together; she knew they would both be happier.

The three chatted some more about their jobs, Ginny's new Quidditch team, and made promises to get together more often. When dinner was over, Hermione hugged them both and Floo'd back to her flat. Before she got into bed that night, she went to her closet and found the picture she'd left in there of Ron. She touched it gently, watching the two of them laugh and smile. She knew that she missed him and still loved him, but was it enough? After all the things that had been said, she didn't know if they could ever work again. She put the picture back and climbed into bed, wondering, if wherever Ron was right now, he was thinking of her too.

• • •

Hermione glanced at the clock in her office and saw that it was nearly six in the evening. She looked at the paperwork in front of her and heard her stomach growl. It could wait until tomorrow; she was positively starving. She'd worked through lunch as she often did when she had a busy day. As she was getting up to leave and shutting her door, she noticed she wasn't the only one still in her department. Elliott Wilson was sitting at his desk, with his office door open, sifting through a stack of papers. He was the editor for the Daily Prophet, and had only started about eight months ago. He had a great work ethic, and was a stand-up guy who had taken the Prophet from the gossip column it had turned into, back to a respectable source of news for the Wizarding World. He was a few years older than Hermione, and was American. He'd come from the American Ministry, highly recommended by his superiors there, to live closer to his aging muggle Grandmother, who lived in London. He was a half-blood, with light blonde hair and green eyes, and every girl at the Ministry was positively infatuated with him.

Hermione had noticed of course, that he was good looking. She'd have to be blind not to. They'd had a few interactions, working in offices so close together. But the few times he had tried to strike up an actual conversation with her, she'd rush off to get back to her work. When he saw her coming out of her office that night, he put down his papers and started walking over.

"Hermione!" he called after her as she was turning to leave.

"Oh, Elliott, hi. I didn't realize anyone else was working late tonight," she replied, a little flustered as she turned around to face him.

"Yeah, there was a bit of a last minute issue with a story for tomorrow's paper. Of course I'm the one stuck fixing it, but I don't mind," he said with a laugh. "So listen, I know this is kind of sudden, and definitely don't feel obligated or anything, but I was wondering if you…maybe wanted to go out to grab some dinner sometime? Obviously on a night that neither one of us are stuck at the office so late," he finished with a smile.

Hermione was stunned. They really had barely interacted before now, and she figured he was dating someone else in the Ministry with how many girls obsessed over him. But he was asking _her_ out? There was obviously something about her that he liked. She wondered what it was. "Oh, um, I'm not sure…I'm pretty busy at the moment," Hermione stumbled over her words trying to think of an excuse to say no. She couldn't go out on a date, could she? But as she looked at Elliott's disappointed face, she spoke again. "Actually, you know what, I'd love to," and she gave him a soft smile.

"Well great! So how about Friday? I can pick you up at your flat. Seven?" he asked, grinning at her.

"Friday sounds great. I'll see you then," Hermione said and she turned to leave.

She couldn't believe what had come over her. She'd just accepted an invitation to go out on a date. With someone that wasn't Ron. She couldn't help but feel like she had betrayed him, and then realized how silly that was. They weren't together. She could date whomever she pleased, and he could too. And Elliott was very handsome, and kind. The people who worked under him never had anything but nice things to say about him. She figured it was about time that she stopped wallowing in her loneliness, and do something for herself.

**Don't hate me for this chapter! This is a Romione story and will have a happy ending. We still have a long way to go. I know a lot of reviewers want to know what happened between Ron and Hermione, and we will get there-I PROMISE! But we still have some more chapters to go before then. Let me know what you think!**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_September 1998_

The rest of the summer days flew by very quickly at the Burrow for Ron and Hermione. Hermione hadn't slept in her own room since the night that she'd awoken from her horrible nightmare. When she slept with Ron she felt so safe in his arms. Her nightmares were replaced by some of the first actual dreams she'd had in a long time, or by a peaceful dreamless sleep. She knew that when they got to Hogwarts she wouldn't be able to sleep with him anymore, and she was a bit apprehensive about that. Ron knew how she must have been feeling because he brought it up to her one of the few nights they had left together.

"Hermione, I don't want you to worry that you'll have to sleep alone at Hogwarts again. I know you must be," he said slowly, while trailing a comforting hand up and down her arm as they lay together.

"A bit," Hermione admitted. "But I do think that telling you about them helped some. If I have one I'll tell you about it right away and maybe they won't happen so often," she said it in a hopeful tone, as if she was trying to convince herself it was true.

"Yes," Ron said seriously. "I think hiding them was definitely part of the problem. But I want you to know that I'll sleep on the common room couch with you every night if I have to. If that's what it takes for you to feel safe," he replied.

Hermione was so touched by Ron's words. He didn't try to ever make light of her nightmares or brush them off. He genuinely cared about her enough to make sure that she was going to be okay while they were at school, whatever the cost. "I don't think that will be necessary," Hermione said with a laugh. "And I'm sure that's not allowed. But either way, I'll tell you if they start again. At least I can put a silencing charm around my four-poster, so that I don't wake up the whole girl's dormitory if I do. That would be embarrassing," she said, suddenly serious again. "But don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"I always worry about you, you're my girlfriend. And I love you," Ron replied.

Hermione gave his arm a squeeze in response.

"Do you like sleeping with me?" Ron said, changing the subject.

"Yes, of course I do," Hermione replied, grateful for the new topic, and now smiling into the darkness. "You make me feel safe, and loved. When your arms are around me I just feel so happy. That was something I wasn't sure I'd ever feel again for awhile."

Ron squeezed her a little tighter to him. He knew that she was probably talking partly about the period of time when he'd left her and Harry while they were hunting horcruxes, and maybe partly about the war in general. It definitely took away a lot of people's happiness, hopes, and dreams for a long time. "I'm glad to hear that," he said kissing her hair. "I love sleeping with you. And I'm glad you don't snore, or steal covers or anything like that. Might have been a deal breaker."

"Oh really?" said Hermione, laughing.

"No, not really," Ron replied grinning. "You could push me out of the bloody bed every night and I'd still love sleeping with you."

Hermione smiled and turned around to kiss him. "And that's why I love you Ronald Weasley. Goodnight," she said snuggling down into the covers.

"I love you too Hermione. Sweet dreams."

• • •

The morning they left for Hogwarts was a little chaotic. Everyone was running around, making sure they weren't forgetting anything, even though they'd all been packed for days. Since they could all apparate now, Molly and Arthur said goodbye to them at the Burrow. Molly gave each of them a hug and kiss and said she'd be counting the days until they were all home for Christmas.

When they arrived at platform 9 ¾, they ran through the familiar barrier and boarded the train. They took in all of the new first year students, saying their goodbyes to their families. As Ron watched them he thought that they were lucky to be starting Hogwarts at a time where they'd be safe; at least as safe as you could be at Hogwarts. He thought back to their own years at school where if they weren't battling Death Eaters or Voldemort, they had still been up against giant spiders and killer trees. But that was Hogwarts, and he wouldn't have traded any of his years there for the world. Especially considering, it had brought him Hermione.

He looked over at her now, sitting next to him in the compartment. How different this last year would be compared with the previous six. He'd be _with_ Hermione, not just friends with her. Instead of only doing homework and playing chess together, they could also sneak off and find the best spots to snog. He smiled at the thought. He wanted to find ways to make this year special for her. He knew that of the four of them, she was probably looking forward to going back to school the most.

Harry was the first to speak once the train started moving. "Well, are you all ready for our _last_ year at Hogwarts? Feels weird to say that honestly. I can't say I ever thought I'd be going back," he took Ginny's hand and squeezed it. "But I'm glad I am. It will be different this year. But that's okay. I think it's just what we all need."

"I think so too," Ginny said, looking at Harry, and then to Ron and Hermione. "Let's have fun this year. It's our last year of freedom before starting the rest of our boring adult lives."

Hermione felt her stomach drop. She didn't like thinking about what Ginny had said. She was hoping this year at Hogwarts would give her some guidance, since she still wasn't sure what she would be doing afterwards. But she pushed those thoughts from her mind. "Absolutely," she said smiling at Ginny, and then at Ron. "This year will be great. I'm definitely excited."

"I can tell," Ron said giving her a playful shove. "Only, you're probably excited about all the homework we're going to have, and I can't say that any of us feel the same." They all laughed and Hermione nodded in agreement, blushing slightly. As Ginny and Harry turned to talk to each other Ron gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm only joking, love. You getting excited about homework is just one of the many things I love about you."

"Oh I know," Hermione replied, not offended at all by his playful remark. "Besides, you probably would've failed out by now if not for all the help I've given you over the years."

"Oh come on! I'm not that bad," Ron replied.

"I suppose not," Hermione said back with a laugh.

The rest of the train ride was comfortable and normal. Like they'd never taken a year off or fought in a war. They talked, laughed, ate sweets off the trolley, and each one of them dozed off at some point. But finally, the train slowed and they had arrived. As soon as they stepped off, they were greeted by an old friend. Hagrid came rushing towards them and engulfed them each in a bone-crushing hug.

"When Professor McGonagall told me yeh all would be comin' back this year I jus' couldn't believe it," he said to the four of them. "It's so good ter see ya." Hagrid was beaming at all of them.

"We're so happy to be back Hagrid. It's good to see you too," Harry replied with a smile. They had all missed the gentle giant.

Hagrid had to go and help the first years board the boats that would take them up to the castle, so they parted with promises to come visit him soon. The four of them made their way to the carriages that would take them the rest of the way. As they got nearer, Hermione suddenly stopped.

"I can see them now," she said, as if in a trance. She was referring to the Thestrals that were pulling the carriage. Before, Harry was the only one who could see them, after Cedric Diggory's murder. But now, it wasn't only Harry who had seen death.

"I can see them too," Ron said stopping beside Hermione.

"Me too," Ginny said, joining them.

Harry paused beside all of them as well. "It's going to be different this year," he said repeating himself from earlier. "But that's okay. We've all changed and grown. We're stronger now."

Hermione was the first to break her trance and nodded, thankful for Harry and his ability to know exactly what to say. She knew that out of all of them, he had been through the most, yet he remained so strong. She gave him a weak smile. "We are, Harry. We all are."

And with that, they boarded the carriages and headed towards the distant castle.

• • •

The feast that night was just as delicious and exciting as it had been in years past. They all ate until they were bursting at the seams. They talked with other Gryffindors at the table, getting to know some of Ginny's friends and other seventh years that they'd be sharing the year with. Professor McGonagall gave a great first speech as the new Headmistress, and then they were dismissed. As they were all about to turn and head towards their dormitories, she actually came down from the podium and caught the four of them. Once the other students had started out the hall, she spoke.

"I'm so glad that you all are back this year," she started, giving each of them a small smile. "I think it really sets an example for the other students. I know especially the younger ones are excited to have such heroes in their midst. I want you all to come to me if you need anything, anything at all this year, understood?"

"Yes, Professor," It was Ron who spoke first. "We will."

"Thank you for allowing us to come back this year, Professor," Hermione added.

"Of course, of course Miss Granger. I wouldn't have it any other way," Professor McGonagall replied.

"It's good to see you Professor," Harry said.

"It's good to see you too, Potter," Professor McGonagall said turning to him. "You look well. I hope you had a relaxing summer. Very well-deserved if I do say so."

"I did. We did, actually. We all stayed together this summer," Harry said to her.

"Wonderful. Well I must be off, and you must be exhausted after a day of travelling. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Professor," they all replied.

They turned in the opposite direction of her and started walking towards their dormitory.

"Maybe she'll go easy on us this year," Ron said hopefully as they walked up the stone steps.

"Very doubtful, Ron," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "If anything she'll probably expect more out of you. If you can help save the Wizarding World you can do homework and take tests." Ginny gave him a wicked grin.

Ron looked as though he wanted to say something back, but instead he just rolled his eyes at her, smiling. They finished climbing the stone steps and arrived in front of Gryffindor tower. They had the password already from meeting the new Prefects at the feast. As they stepped inside they took in the familiar surroundings. Despite the year of terror Hogwarts had seen, it remained the same. It was very comforting to them all.

All of the students had already gone up to bed, and so it was time for them all to say goodnight. Ron and Hermione stepped away from Harry and Ginny for a moment to themselves.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I guess so. You're sure you'll be alright then?" Ron replied.

"Yes, Ron. I will," she said back. "I love you," she said a little softer.

"I love you too," he said, and he leaned in for a quick kiss. "Goodnight Hermione. Ill see you down here in the morning and we'll go to breakfast together, okay?" he asked.

"Sounds like a date," she said grinning. "Goodnight Ron."

He watched her walk up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, dragging Ginny away from Harry on her way. Ron and Harry headed up the opposite staircase to their own dorm.

"Well mate, I've got to say, it feels good to be back, doesn't it?" Harry said as they stopped outside their room.

"Yeah," Ron replied with a smile. "Yeah it does."

**What do you think of them being back at Hogwarts? I love the reviews, keep them coming! Next chapter is going back into the present again...**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_March 2000_

Ron sat down at the bar at the Leaky Cauldron, absentmindedly running his hands through his hair. Davis had been trying to get him to come out for a round of drinks after work with their fellow Aurors for weeks, and Ron had always claimed to be too busy. He'd finally ran out of excuses though, and found himself next to Davis in the crowded pub on a Friday night.

"Glad you finally made it out with us!" Davis yelled to Ron over the music and many voices surrounding them.

"Me too!" Ron replied.

"You definitely deserve it after all the hours you've been logging lately. Try to have some fun tonight, yeah?" Davis said with a wink.

An Auror down at the other end of the bar ordered a round of firewhisky shots for everyone and the night kicked off. Ron talked and laughed with his coworkers, feeling at ease. It was about an hour later that Ron found himself talking to a few girls from another department. He was just starting to feel a little tipsy, and was sipping on a butterbeer.

"We're so glad you could make it out tonight Ron!" said a girl Ron had just met, named Violet.

"Yeah, we've been wondering when we'd finally get to meet Ron Weasley. I mean it's not every day that you go from Auror in training to Lead Strategizing Specialist. You're kind of famous in the Ministry now," said Violet's friend, Claire, blushing slightly.

Ron smiled at the girls. He had to admit, he loved the attention. He had just started to notice the way that some of the younger girls in the Ministry would smile at him in the hallways, or say hi to him nervously when he went into other departments. He knew that Harry would've received the same treatment, if not even more, but everyone knew that he was with Ginny. So that left all of the attention on Ron. However, he knew something that all of those girls didn't. And it was that he would never be interested in any of them. His heart belonged to Hermione, even if she didn't reciprocate those feelings. But, he didn't mind entertaining them all the same.

"Oh, I'm not sure I'm all that special," said Ron back to the girls, who were hanging on his every word. "But I am glad I could make it out too."

The two girls chatted with him for a little while, and then pulled him over to the small area where people were dancing to the upbeat music. He danced with them, smiling and temporarily forgetting all of his problems. They finally broke apart and he went back over to the bar for another drink. Another girl he recognized, but couldn't place, approached him.

"Hi Ron!" she walked up to him smiling enthusiastically. "You probably don't remember me, I met you on your first day at the Ministry; we were shadowing the Improper Use of Magic Office together. I'm Mia."

"Oh, right! Of course. Hi Mia. Good to see you again," Ron replied.

"So, are you here alone? Or is Hermione around here somewhere?" Mia asked.

"Uh, no. I'm um, here alone. Hermione and I aren't together anymore," Ron replied, remembering that the last time he'd met Mia, they had been.

"I was wondering," she said looking down. "I'd heard the rumors of course that she was dating Elliott, but you never know at the Ministry. I swear that place has more drama amongst adults than Hogwarts ever did for the students."

"Wait, what? Who is Elliott?" Ron asked growing increasingly paranoid. He could have sworn he just heard Mia say that Hermione was _dating_ someone.

"Elliott Wilson, the Editor of the Daily Prophet? Apparently he and Hermione are together. I'm sorry, I just figured you knew?" Mia looked around nervously realizing her mistake. "Well it was, uh, good to see you again Ron," and she walked away leaving Ron to digest what she'd just told him.

Ron was stunned. He kept to himself at work for the most part, so it wasn't surprising that he hadn't heard any of these rumors. And, he also realized that he did know who Elliott was; he just never knew his name. He'd met him once or twice in passing and always thought he was a nice guy. And though he'd never admit it, a good looking bloke at that. But Hermione was dating him? That meant that she didn't love him anymore. That she wasn't missing him as badly as he missed her. She'd moved on. The room started to spin. Ron wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, the news about Hermione, or maybe a combination of both. He stumbled back into a chair to sit down, and as he did, Davis approached him.

"Having fun mate? I don't think I've seen you without a girl since we got here," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah," Ron replied not even really hearing what he was saying. "Loads of fun. Look, I think I'm gonna head out."

"No! You can't leave yet! The night's just starting. Come on, let me get you another drink." Davis took Ron by the arm and the two went back up to the bar. Ron reluctantly agreed to another drink, and they both went to dance with some more girls.

After that, Ron decided he didn't care anymore. He wasn't going to go home and let Hermione ruin his fun night. She could date whomever she wanted to, and so could he. Ron danced with one girl after another, growing increasingly more drunk with each one. He thought that maybe if he just told himself that he was over her, it would work. And it did for the time being, especially with each new drink. He was determined to forget about Hermione, even if only for a night. At some point the girl he was dancing with, he didn't even know her name, reached up and kissed him, full on the mouth, in front of everyone. The whole bar cheered them on and Ron wrapped his arms around her, giving them a show.

"Do you want to get out of here?" the girl slurred in his ear after they broke apart.

"Yeah," he said back.

She led him away from the dance floor and he stumbled as he followed.

"I'm just going to use the loo," she called to him as she headed towards it.

Ron found a seat and sat down to wait for her, so drunk he barely knew where he was. He didn't remember anything else afterwards. Just the sickening feeling of disapparating, the pounding in his head, and after that, it all went dark.

• • •

When Ron woke up, he glanced around. He was on a couch in an unfamiliar flat. His head was pounding and he felt as though he might be sick. It was then that the events of the prior night started to come back to him. He had no idea where he was. He tried to sit up, but his head hurt so badly he lay back down, staring at the ceiling. It was just then, that a girl came around the corner in her pajamas.

"Oh good, you're up," she said, coming into view. She was wearing gray sweatpants and a baggy long-sleeved shirt of a band he didn't recognize.

Ron realized who she was immediately. It was Maisie Jenkins, an Auror in his department. She was a few years older than him, and usually kept to herself. "Maisie, I-" Ron said, starting to speak and tried to get up again.

"Woah there. You're probably going to want to lie down. I reckon you've got a nasty hangover after last night," she said, coming to his side and gently pressing him back down onto the couch.

"What am I doing here?" he asked nervously, unsure if he wanted to know the answer. "We didn't…did we?"

"No, of course not! Ron, you were so drunk last night you could barely stand. I was with some friends at the pub and I watched you on that dance floor go from girl to girl, when you finally started following one of them out. When she was in the loo I grabbed you and disapparated here. You immediately passed out on the couch and I slept in my room," Maisie finished looking him in the eyes. "I don't know what made me do it. But I reckoned that neither one of you should have been trying to make decisions in the state you were in."

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. He remembered parts of what Maisie was telling him. He had every intention to follow that girl out of the pub, and then what? Would they have gone back to her place? He shuddered to think what he might have done in his drunken state. "Oh, wow. Maisie, thank you. Thanks for basically saving me from myself," Ron said.

"Well, you're welcome," she said with a small smile. "I know we don't know each other all that well, but I know you're a good guy, Ron. What on earth got into you last night?"

Ron didn't know why, but he told Maisie the whole story. Starting with he and Hermione's break up, the events that followed, and last night where he found out about Elliott. He wasn't sure what prompted him to share everything with her. He hadn't even told Harry the whole story. But he knew he could trust her, and felt she was at least owed an explanation for his behavior. When he finished, he took a breath and looked at her for a response.

"Wow. That is some story. So, obviously you're still in love with her. It's honestly painful to hear you talk about her," Maisie replied sadly. "And, I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me," she added quickly. "I didn't bring you here last night because I'm just another Ministry girl who is obsessed with you. I genuinely like you Ron, as a person. From the limited interactions we've had I really think you're a great Auror and a great leader."

Ron was taken aback by her kind words. "Thanks Maisie, that really means a lot. And I'm so grateful to you for this. Honestly, I owe you one," Ron said with a smile.

"I might just take you up on that sometime," she said grinning herself. "And Ron, I want you to know that I think you should fight for Hermione. From what you've told me it sounds like she's moved on, but what if dating Elliott is her version of almost going home with a drunken girl from a pub, you know? What if she's just trying to convince herself that she's over you too? If everything you told me is true then you owe it to yourself to try, one last time. If she's truly over you, then maybe you can finally move on too."

Ron absorbed Maisie's words, thinking about it. What if she was right? If there was even a small chance that Hermione still wanted to be with him he knew he would do everything he could to get her back. He decided right then that she was worth fighting for. He obviously just needed someone else to point it out. "You're right, Maisie. I should. And I will. She deserves someone who will fight for her."

Maisie gave him a smile and turned on her heel to go make the two of them some breakfast. Ron smiled to himself, thinking that although last night was pretty much a disaster, he had at least made a new friend. As he lay staring at the ceiling with his head pounding, he started to think about what he'd say to Hermione. He'd apologized to her so many times already, but that obviously wasn't good enough or what she wanted to hear. He knew he'd have to speak from the heart, something he wasn't particularly good at, if he ever wanted her back. And that, he realized, was all he wanted. Not to dance and flirt with random girls in a pub. Not to go home with drunken girls and make drunken mistakes, but Hermione. Sweet, perfect, beautiful Hermione. She was his breath of fresh air that he so desperately longed for, and no matter how hard he tried to convince himself, he knew he simply couldn't live without her.

**That was a fun chapter to write. Please review and let me know your thoughts and predictions!**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_October 1998_

Their first month back at Hogwarts seemed to go by in a blur. They were all taking full course loads, and had most of their classes together. Their days were filled with homework and studying once again, much to Hermione's delight and Ron's dismay. But they were all happy to be back and most importantly, to be together.

As soon as he had settled in, Harry asked Professor McGonagall about the Quidditch season. Ginny told him that there had not been a season the previous year, so he wanted to know where things stood. Professor McGonagall was more than delighted to have Quidditch start up again, and said Harry could resume his role as team captain for Gryffindor. Harry was ecstatic, and informed Gryffindor house that he would be holding tryouts. They had more than enough people try out for a full team, and Harry was glad for it. Ron became the Keeper again, and Ginny a Chaser. Harry reprised his role as team Seeker.

Hermione was supportive of her friends, coming to watch tryouts and practices. She cheered alongside her fellow Gryffindors in the stands when they won their first game against Ravenclaw. She loved the normalcy of watching them all play Quidditch for Gryffindor again. After the first game, she ran down onto the pitch to celebrate the win with the team and a few other Gryffindor fans. In his excitement, Ron lifted her up into the air and kissed her in front of everyone. She was breathless when he set her down and her cheeks were very red, but she couldn't stop smiling.

The trees slowly began to change color and fall settled upon them. In October, they had their first Hogsmeade visit. They loaded into the carriages and Hermione took Ron's hand, snuggling against him. The weather was still very pleasant, but the air was starting to gain a slight chill. Ron smiled as Hermione's head rested on his shoulder. Across from them, Harry and Ginny were nestled against each other as well.

When they arrived in Hogsmeade, Ron spoke as they stepped out of the carriages.

"Right, so how about we meet you all back at the Three Broomsticks for a drink in a couple hours or so?" he said turning to Ginny and Harry and taking Hermione's hand in his.

Hermione looked curiously at Ron. She just figured the four of them would be spending the day together.

"Sounds good. We'll see you," Harry replied. He and Ginny joined hands and started off down the path to the village.

"Ron, where are we going? Are we not joining them in town?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see," said Ron with a grin.

He led Hermione in the opposite direction of Harry and Ginny, up a hill to the countryside that surrounded Hogsmeade. They walked quietly for a few minutes, and then he finally stopped at a patch of grass that lay under a large tree. The leaves on the tree were bright red and beautiful. And when they turned around, they had a perfect view of the small village below. Ron reached into his coat pocket and started to remove several items. He laid out a blanket for them to sit on and then a basket. Hermione smiled watching him, knowing he must have finally learned the extension charm she had used when they were all travelling.

"Hermione, today marks five months since I asked you to be my girlfriend," Ron said looking at her with a smile. "I just thought, maybe we could have a picnic to celebrate."

"Ron that is so thoughtful! I love it. Thank you," Hermione replied, sitting down on the blanket. Truthfully she hadn't even realized that it was their anniversary of sorts. She couldn't believe they had already been together five months.

Ron sat down to join her and they ate a delicious lunch that he had the house-elves prepare in the Hogwarts kitchens.

"They were more than happy to do it," Ron said quickly, catching the scowl from Hermione when he told her that part. But her face softened immediately and she continued eating.

When they were finished Hermione laid back on the blanket, staring up at the clear blue sky. "I wish it could always be like this," she said. "So simple. Just school and picnics and visits to Hogsmeade."

Ron knew that this is where she felt safe; at Hogwarts it was a routine that she was used to. He knew how apprehensive she was for it to all end. "I know, love. But it can be like this. It can be simple. We can always have picnics. And I'll be here, I promise." Ron lay on his back beside her and the two of them stayed like that for a while, looking up the sky. Just being together was enough for the moment.

Hermione loved that Ron had planned this for her. She loved that he remembered small details like the day he asked her to be his girlfriend. She hadn't really expected Ron to take on the role of being her boyfriend in this way. She loved him for his heart and that he made her laugh, and of course she found him attractive as well, but the fact that he had matured so much since even a year ago made her fall in love with him even more. He knew that she needed moments like this, to forget about homework and classes and to just relax. He truly was everything she didn't even know she needed.

"This was so sweet of you to do, Ron," Hermione said breaking the silence. "You really do have this soft romantic side to you, don't you?" She smiled at him and raised her eyebrows.

"I guess you just bring it out in me," he replied with a small laugh.

"Well, I love it. And I love you." Hermione rolled onto her side and pushed herself up a little, to give him a kiss. He returned the kiss enthusiastically, and they stayed like that for a little while, kissing under the clear blue sky. They broke apart as Ron looked at his watch.

"We probably better start to make our way down to meet Harry and Ginny," he said, giving her one last quick kiss.

"Oh, yes. We probably should," said Hermione as she got to her feet.

And the two of them walked hand in hand as they made their way down the hillside to the village below.

• • •

_December 1998_

The fall months passed quickly and before they knew it, Christmas was upon them. They said their goodbyes to their friends and packed up their things to take with them to the Burrow. Ron was so excited to go back home for Christmas he thought he might burst. He was so glad to be rid of classes for a week, and to finally get to sleep in the same bed as Hermione again. She had promised him that she still hadn't had any nightmares while being at Hogwarts and he was relieved, but even with that reason aside he absolutely loved sleeping with her. He loved feeling her body pressed up against his, and inhaling her sweet scent of vanilla and lilac as they both drifted off to sleep. He loved waking up and seeing that she was there with him. He loved that she was his girlfriend, and he was the only one who got to be with her in this way. It was an innocent act in and of itself, but so special to him all the same.

They boarded the Hogwarts express and had a pleasant train ride, chatting about school and going home. When they finally pulled into the station, they spotted Mrs. Weasley in the crowd, bobbing up and down in excitement as she saw them step off. She embraced each of them in a warm hug.

"I'm just so glad to see you all again! And I want to hear all about your classes and how your last year is going," she said excitedly as they all made their way towards a spot to disapparate.

When they got back to the Burrow, they all took their things upstairs and settled in. That night, Bill and Fleur came over and they all had a delicious dinner. Around eleven, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided to turn in and said goodnight to everyone. Bill and Fleur followed shortly after and Floo'd home. The four were left sitting in the living room, Hermione lying down with her head in Ron's lap, and Ginny and Harry sharing an oversized armchair. Even though they had definitely had a full day, none of them were very tired.

"So I've been thinking," Harry said. "Once the school year ends I think I'm going to live at Grimmauld Place. And I want you all to come with me, if you'd like. I figure we can fix it up and really make it feel like home. And even though I do love living here, I just feel like its time I go out on my own." Harry finished and looked around at each of their faces.

"I think that sounds like a great idea mate. I'm not sure how mum's going to take it, but since it's the four of us together, I think she'll come around," Ron said. "I'm in." He looked to Hermione to see if she liked the idea.

"I'm in as well. I think that sounds great," Hermione said smiling up at Ron.

"And of course I'm coming," said Ginny. "I love mum and dad, but I'm definitely ready to be out on my own."

So it was decided then, after the school year ended they would not be coming back to the Burrow, but instead to a home of their own at Grimmauld Place. Hermione was excited about the idea. She figured that it was one more piece of her life that was falling into place. She had a plan to finish school, somewhere to live, and Ron, and now all she needed was a purpose; something to do with her life once school was over. That night as she went to sleep in Ron's arms for the first time in months, she was overwhelmingly at peace. She pulled his arms tightly around her as she fell asleep, thinking of all that was to come.

• • •

Christmas morning at the Burrow was a grand affair. The entire family came in to celebrate together. Bill and Fleur, George, Percy, and Charlie were all happy to see the four of them, and they shared stories of their past few months at Hogwarts with them all. They opened presents in the afternoon, and everyone was in high spirits. Ron gave Hermione a necklace that he'd found on one of their visits to Hogsmeade when he and Harry had ventured off on their own for a bit. It was a delicate silver chain, with two small charms that dangled from it: a lock and a key.

"I mean, it really represents all sorts of things I guess," said Ron as she opened it. "We've gotten into quite a few locked doors since we've known each other, and I just thought it seemed like something you would like," Ron stumbled over his words as he looked up at her while blushing furiously.

"Oh Ron, I love it!" Hermione clasped the chain around her neck, beaming. "I'm just sorry I didn't get you as thoughtful of a gift."

Ron opened his gift from Hermione, a bottle of cologne, and a bag of all his favorite sweets. "Oh these are perfect Hermione! And of course it's thoughtful, you know all of my favorites," he said gesturing to the bag in his hand. He opened it and popped one in his mouth.

"Well I'm glad you like it," she said smiling. "But actually, there is one more thing," Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope. She handed it to Ron, smiling.

He took it and opened it. "Tickets to the Chudley Cannon's first game?! You're joking. Are you joking? I've never been to a game before!" Ron was shaking with excitement and jumped up at once.

"I know! I figured their biggest fan ought to get to one of their games sooner rather than later. And you can take Harry. I know he'd enjoy it more than I would," Hermione smiled at Ron.

"Hermione, you are the best girlfriend ever. I mean really, what on earth did I do to deserve you? I love you," Ron took her face in his hands and gave her a quick kiss, and then ran from the room yelling, "Harry! Harry you'll never believe where we're going this summer!"

Hermione shook her head as he left, laughing, and glad that her gift made Ron so happy.

Over the next few days, they all took advantage of the time they had together to just relax. The lounged around inside lazily, talking about when they would all be moving together in just six months. They were all so excited about the idea that they just couldn't help but talk about it. They told Molly, who was upset at first that she would officially have no more children left at home. Then she was a bit stern, saying that she didn't approve of her two children and their significant others moving in together. But they convinced her that it really was more like the four of them moving in together and being roommates and that they would all have their own rooms, so she relaxed on the idea a bit. When it came time for them to back to Hogwarts again, she was okay with it and happy for them.

On their last night at the Burrow, Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fireplace, when an idea popped into Ron's head.

"Hermione, have you considered going into a career of Magical Law? I mean, you were obsessed with house-elf rights for awhile, so it kind of makes sense doesn't it?" Ron was pleased with himself for finally thinking of something that might help Hermione choose her career, until he looked over and saw the frown on her face.

"First of all, I wasn't obsessed, Ron, I was passionate. There's a difference," Hermione snapped at him. "And second, of course I've considered that. But I think it would make for a rather dull career. Most Magical Law isn't helping an entire species gain freedom, its just day-to-day mundane things." Hermione turned away from him and back to the book she was reading.

"Oh, okay. Well sorry." Ron said, clearly hurt. "I was only trying to help."

"Yes, well, maybe I don't need your help," Hermione said back, not looking up from her book.

Ron didn't understand why Hermione was acting this way. He was only trying to help her come up with ideas for a career, which was the only thing that had been bothering her ever since Kingsley had paid them that visit a few months ago. She was never like this, so cold and standoffish. He just wanted her to be okay, and to know that she had a place in the world no matter what career she chose. He stood without saying anything and went up the stairs to go to bed.

Hermione continued to read, not really comprehending what was on her page. She knew that Ron had only been trying to help, but for some reason his suggestion had touched a nerve. She knew that he and Harry had never taken her S.P.E.W. organization seriously, and she obviously had abandoned the idea when more important things came about in their lives. Of course she had thought back to when it was important to her, and thought about how she could possibly make a career out of it. She realized in the end that there weren't any viable options that she wanted to pursue, and had been okay with it.

Ron of course, had no way of knowing this. She realized that she shouldn't have lashed out at him. She put down her book and walked upstairs to Ron's room. She opened the door and crept inside, feeling like she had on that first night she'd come into Ron's room all those months ago. Ron was turned away from her, lying on his side. She wasn't sure if he was asleep, but the lights were off and he was under the covers, breathing quietly. She walked over, got under the covers beside him, and put her arms around his torso.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I know you were only trying to help," she said, pressing her face into his back. "I love you, you know."

Ron, who wasn't asleep, acted like he was stirring at her words. "It's okay, Hermione. I know it stresses you out to try and decide on a career. I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know you didn't. I was an arse about it," Hermione said.

"Hermione, language! I think I'm rubbing off on you more than you'd care to admit," Ron said laughing and turning to face her. "It's okay love. I forgive you." He gave her a gentle kiss.

Hermione smiled, kissing him back. "Thank you, Ron. We'd better get some sleep. We have to be up early to catch the train."

Hermione fell asleep that night grateful that Ron was so quick to forgive her. _You are lucky to have him_ , she thought to herself. But she couldn't shake the nagging feeling in her mind that going back to Hogwarts tomorrow meant that the school year was almost half-way over, and she was no closer to knowing what she wanted to do when it was then when she had started.

**A lot of things going on in this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. If you've been reading this far and haven't reviewed yet, I'd love to hear your thoughts! I can't believe we are already at 10 chapters for this story. More to come soon...**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_March 2000_

Hermione began to gather her things as she prepared to leave work for the day. She was headed straight over to Grimmauld Place for dinner with Harry and Ginny again. Ginny had asked her last week at lunch if she would come and she had happily agreed. She definitely didn't get to see enough of Harry these days and she missed her best friend. Over the past few months she had grown closer to Ginny, as was to be expected after her breakup with Ron. She and Ginny had lunch and shopping dates and did girly things that she never did with Ron or Harry.

Hermione glanced over at Elliott's office door as she locked her own behind her. He was in a meeting with a few other department heads. She had told him that she'd be leaving a little early to make it over for the dinner. She'd also caught the sad look in his eye when she didn't ask him to join her. She definitely wasn't ready for him to meet her friends. She had told Ginny that they were dating so she assumed Harry knew as well, and Ginny had actually seemed pretty happy for her. She probably was just happy to see Hermione excited about something again. But she really had only told her because she knew that by publicly dating in the Ministry it would be bound to get back to Ginny through someone else if she hadn't.

Hermione had been dating Elliott somewhat causally for the past month. They'd gone out to dinner a few times, had lunch together a few days a week, and he'd even taken her out for a night of dancing. He said and did all the right things, and truly was a perfect boyfriend. He was absolutely crazy about her. He was constantly telling her that she was beautiful and smart. But she still wasn't sure exactly how she felt about him. He was handsome, of course. But in the few times that they'd kissed or embraced, she hadn't exactly felt an explosion of passion. It wasn't that he was a bad kisser or anything; it just felt like something was off. And when they would talk, she often found herself thinking about other things she had to do. He could be a bit dull.

She couldn't help but compare it to her time with Ron. Every time he had touched her it felt like a lightening bolt was coursing through her skin, and every time they kissed it had been passionate and romantic, leaving her hungry for more. They never ran out of things to talk about, and she was truly invested in every conversation. But, she didn't like to dwell on the past. She figured that things with Elliott were just different, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. They were in a mature adult relationship, which she figured was exactly what she needed.

And there were plenty of things she liked about Elliott. He was kind and warm. He complimented her often, took her out on fun outings, and everyone that came in contact with him adored him. She felt happy when they were together, and that was something she hadn't been sure she'd be able to feel again. She made her way through the desks outside her office to get to the elevator, and pressed the button to get on. It opened a few moments later and she stepped in. A cheerful girl named Aria, whom she had met a few months prior when they'd interned together, greeted her.

"Hermione! It's good to see you. How's life been?" Aria smiled at Hermione as she joined her.

"Hi Aria! Good to see you. It's been pretty good I guess. How about you?" Hermione replied politely, making small talk before their ride would come to an end.

"Oh fine, just fine," she replied. "I heard you're dating Elliott Wilson now. How'd you manage that? He's just dreamy; I'm so jealous!" Aria was a bit of a ditsy girl, but Hermione didn't mind. She had been very nice to her in their short time together.

"Oh, um, yes I am. He's great," Hermione gave a tight-lipped smile, not sure how much she wanted to share. While she was nice enough, Aria was also definitely a bit of a gossip.

"Well I was just shocked when I heard that you and Ron broke up. I really thought you two were solid! But obviously you've both moved on so that's great."

The elevator dinged, signaling that they had made it to the ground floor. As the few other people made their way off, Hermione followed after Aria, determined to get to the bottom of what she'd just said.

"Both? Is Ron dating someone as well?" Hermione asked casually, trying to make it sound like she didn't care. But suddenly her face felt very hot and her stomach had dropped into a pit.

"Well, I'm not sure if you'd call it dating," Aria said with a laugh raising her eyebrows. "Last weekend I was out with some friends for a drink and he was there with some of his friends as well. I swear I saw him talking and dancing with five or six different girls! And then, one of them kissed him in front of everyone, making a big show, and they left together. I'm not sure who she was. I think I've seen her around. Perhaps she's someone's secretary or something."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. What Aria was telling her didn't sound like Ron at all. But the girl had no reason at all to be making it up. She couldn't believe that Ron was snogging random girls in pubs and going home with them. The small sliver of hope she had been holding on to for some time that there would be a possible reconciliation for them vanished instantly, and was replaced by rage.

"Well, Ron is perfectly at liberty to snog whoever he wants. I certainly don't care," Hermione said trying to keep her voice even. "I have to go, it was good to see you Aria." And she turned on her heel as Aria said goodbye to her as well.

Hermione's eyes swam with tears as she walked towards one of the Floo stations. She just couldn't believe that Ron had turned into a completely different person. Before she stepped in the Floo, she wiped her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Ginny would be able to tell if something was bothering her and she definitely didn't want to talk about Ron tonight.

As she stepped into the living room at Grimmauld Place, she couldn't help but notice how loud it was. It sounded like there were other people there, not just Harry and Ginny. Before she could turn towards the dining room for the source of the noise, Ginny came running out of the kitchen towards her.

"Hermione! There you are. Look, um, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but the whole family's here. I just didn't know if you would come if I'd told you," Ginny said hastily, wringing her hands.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure she would've come if Ginny had been honest with her. The last time she'd seen everyone had been at Christmas. "Ginny, why-" but before she could finish, Ginny grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the dining room.

"Look who's here!" Ginny announced to everyone as Hermione came into view. Hermione smiled as she caught her breath and Mrs. Weasley gave her a warm hug hello. She looked around and saw Fleur, who was glowing with a very small but noticeable bump, coming towards her to say hello. Then she noticed Ron, who was staring at her from the corner of the room with a small smile.

"Well," Harry spoke in a loud voice over everyone else's, and they all quieted down. "I wanted to thank all of you for being here tonight, at the first of hopefully many dinners here at Grimmauld Place. I thought I'd start our first one off with a bit of an announcement. I've asked Ginny to marry me, and she said yes," Harry smiled and Ginny, who was by his side, was absolutely beaming. She held up her hand for everyone to see a large diamond engagement ring. The room burst into everyone talking at once, congratulating the couple. Hermione smiled and made her way over to Ginny who she enveloped into a hug.

"Ginny! Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Hermione said as she looked at one of her best friends.

"Thanks Hermione. Oh it was so hard keeping this a secret from you for a week! We really wanted to tell everyone together. Will you be my Maid of Honor?" Ginny laughed as she spoke, but was still beaming from ear to ear.

"Of course I will be Ginny. I love you both, and just can't believe it!" Hermione said squeezing Ginny's hand. She looked over at Harry who was smiling and laughing with the other Weasleys. She walked over to him and immediately gave him a hug as well. "Harry this is great. I'm so happy for both of you. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said patting her on the shoulder. "Thanks for being here. We're excited and we'll have to actually have dinner just the three of us sometime soon." Harry said with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan," Hermione said back.

Dinner was loud and boisterous as talk of wedding festivities began. Mrs. Weasley was just beside herself with happiness.

"Have you thought about a date yet?" she asked in between bites of her food.

"Actually, yes," Ginny replied. "We are thinking October. It'll be fall and the colors will just be perfect for an outdoor wedding!" She couldn't hide her excitement.

"Well that only gives us seven months to plan, but I think it's doable!" Mrs. Weasley replied excitedly.

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley chatted away about wedding details as if there was no one else at the table. Hermione smiled as she ate, listening to them and trying not to catch Ron's eye from across the table. As they all finished, they scattered into different rooms of the house to talk and sip on tea. Hermione was going to talk to Ginny, but she was pre-occupied asking Fleur about how her pregnancy was going, so instead she walked into the living room and sat down on a sofa. She was glad for the break from all the talking and laughter.

She was truly so happy for Harry and Ginny. She knew that all Harry ever wanted was a family of his own, and now he had that in Ginny and the Weasleys. She couldn't help but think that if things had been different between her and Ron, that maybe they would also be close to getting engaged by now. She smiled sadly, thinking of what could have been. As she was settling into her thoughts, a voice broke the silence.

"Mind if I sit?" Ron was standing next to the sofa with a polite look on his face.

"No, go ahead," Hermione replied quietly.

Ron sat down next to her, leaving a small amount of space between them. Hermione suddenly remembered everything Aria had told her about, and once again was filled with anger, and a bit of sadness towards Ron.

"So, I heard you're dating someone," Ron said, not wasting any time in getting to his point. "Ethan, is it?"

"Elliott," Hermione snapped, knowing full well that Ron knew his name. "And yes. We've been together for about a month now."

"I see," Ron said, trying to hide his clenched jaw.

"He's very nice, Ron. I really think you'd like him, honestly."

"I'm sure I wouldn't," but then Ron's face softened a little as he spoke. "Do you love him?"

"What? No-I," Hermione stumbled over her words, thrown off by Ron's forward question. "It's much too soon for all of that."

"You knew you loved me," Ron said somberly. "And so did I. There was never a question."

"That was different. We'd known each other for years."

Ron didn't seem to know how to respond to that. It was true of course, but he liked to think that even in a different lifetime, if he'd met Hermione for the first time after his time at Hogwarts, he still would've been instantly drawn to her. There was something between them that seemed to be bigger than either of them. They were meant to be together, he just knew it.

"Hermione, what about us?"

"What about us, Ronald? There is no "us". There hasn't been for quite some time. I have to move on with my life." Hermione said the words, even though she wasn't quite sure she meant them. If only Aria hadn't told her about Ron's latest indiscretions, maybe she would've been happy to hear Ron saying the things he was, even though she was with Elliott. She had been angry with him for so long, and it was exhausting. Now she just missed him terribly. But after finding out what he had done, the anger had returned once again. He had made his choice. She felt her face going red and tears threatening her eyes again. She blinked them back and straightened up. "And I know you've moved on as well."

"What? What are you talking about? I have not moved on. Hermione, I miss you. I love you and I want to be with you." The words tumbled out of Ron's mouth before he even knew what he was saying. But he didn't care; it wasn't anything he hadn't said to her a thousand times before. He expected her face to soften a bit at his words. He thought that even though she was mad at him, he'd see a glimmer of hope that she might want to be with him still as well. But instead she glared at him and opened her mouth to speak.

"Well that's rich. I suppose going to pubs, snogging random girls, and then going home with them is how you express your love for me?" Hermione spat the words at him, hoping to hurt him like she'd been hurt when Aria had told her.

"Hermione, no! I mean, it's not like that. I did go out last weekend. But that was the first time I swear and it's not what you think! How the bloody hell do you know all of that anyway?" Ron was panicked as he wracked his brain trying to remember if Hermione had somehow been at the pub that night.

"A friend of mine happened to be there and witness the whole scene. And if she knows I expect half the Ministry does as well! I can't believe you want to be known as someone who takes a different girl home every night. That's not the Ron I knew at all."

"Hermione that isn't what happened! I promise you if you'd just let me explain-"

"Save it. I don't need to hear the details. You are more than welcome to do whatever and _whoever_ you want, Ron," Hermione rose from the sofa and walked towards the fireplace. Ron jumped up as well and caught her by the arm.

"Hermione, please wait!" he said desperately, wanting to explain that while he had been stupid and made some mistakes that night, it was nothing like what she thought.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat at his touch. She could feel her entire arm tingling as his hand made contact with her skin. She yanked her arm away quickly so that she could breath again.

"No! I don't want to hear it Ron. I'm done. I'm done with your excuses and I'm done with us. Goodbye."

And she stepped into the fireplace, leaving Ron with tears in his eyes as he lost her once again.

**Poor Ron and Hermione, they just can't catch a break! Thank you for all of your reviews so far. They really help with the motivation to continue to write this story knowing that you all are enjoying it!**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_February 1999_

Once they returned from their holiday break, the days at Hogwarts began to pass by even quicker than the previous semester. Hermione consumed herself with schoolwork, even more than usual, and the other three practiced Quidditch in any free time they had. One evening, Ginny and Harry were off somewhere and Ron and Hermione were the only ones in the Gryffindor common room. It was late, and Hermione was writing an essay for Transfiguration. Her hair was back in a loose plait, but small strands had escaped and now circled her face. Her eyebrows were cinched in concentration and she absentmindedly chewed on the end of her quill in between lines. Ron looked up from his own textbook that he was trying to study from and smiled. He thought that she looked so cute in the firelight, completely in her element.

"Hermione I'm sure your essay is twice the required length by now, aren't you tired?" Ron asked her, shutting his book for good.

"Maybe, but I'm just adding a few final ideas," Hermione replied without looking up.

Ron chuckled and shook his head. He was fascinated with Hermione's love for reading and writing. He was also grateful for it, since she helped him with his own essays most of the time.

"There. Finally finished." Hermione started to gather her supplies and neatly rolled her essay before putting it in her bag. She walked over to the sofa where Ron was sitting and plopped down beside him with a sigh. "Wow, I didn't realize how late it was already. Where are Ginny and Harry?" She turned her head towards the common room door.

"Probably off somewhere snogging," Ron said with a grin. "Much like we were last night, I might add." He leaned in to kiss her and she playfully backed away, but she gave in when he leaned in a second time and kissed him back. His hand went to the side of her face and he stroked her cheek as they broke apart.

Hermione smiled at him, thinking that he looked so handsome in the dimly lit room. She suddenly wished that they were truly alone. But before her thoughts could get carried away, Ron spoke, and he switched to a more serious subject.

"Hermione, I've kind of been thinking lately. I'm not sure that I want to be an Auror any longer. I decided on it so long ago, I just wonder if maybe there's another career out there for me."

Hermione was stunned at Ron's confession. He seemed so sure that it was what he wanted to do with his life. It did make her somewhat apprehensive that it was such a dangerous career, but she was still was determined to support him no matter what. She couldn't believe that she wasn't the only one questioning her future, and it made her feel less alone.

"Ron I feel like it's only natural to feel that way. We're over half way through our time here and starting our careers is starting to feel all too real. I think you should definitely consider other possibilities. Just keep your options open. But I support you, whatever you choose." Hermione placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Thanks, Hermione. I know you do. That's one of the reasons why I love you. And, truthfully…it might be that partly that the thought of starting a career with Harry makes me nervous," Ron stopped and looked down at his hands. "I just don't know if I want to keep being in Harry Potter's shadow my whole life. Maybe it's time that I do something on my own where I can try to stand out."

Hermione knew that this was an insecurity of Ron's. He felt like he wasn't good enough, and that people liked Harry more than him. She wished that he could see himself through her eyes, and realize that he was amazing in his own ways that had nothing to do with Harry. "Oh Ron, you don't have to worry about that. Trust me. Whatever career you choose they will love you for you, and you will stand out because you're brilliant. But, if it makes you feel better to go in a different direction from Harry then you should do it. It's your decision after all."

Ron loved that Hermione thought so highly of him. He felt that with her confidence in him, he really could do whatever he set his mind to. "I guess I'm still making up my mind. Just feels good to tell someone though."

"I'm glad you told me. You can tell me anything, you know that right?" Hermione asked him gently.

"Of course I do." Ron leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too, Ron."

Just then, the common room door opened to reveal Harry and Ginny trying to quietly creep back in. As they passed the sofa, Ron stood, startling them both.

"Ron! Merlin, you scared me!" Ginny whispered loudly, smacking him on the arm as they approached.

"That was the idea," Ron said laughing. "Little late to be coming back in don't you think?"

"We, uh, lost track of time," Harry said not able to contain the grin that broke out on his face. "Besides, you two are still down here."

"I was finishing an essay!" Hermione said.

"Oh, _sure_ you were!" Ginny said, purposefully winking at Hermione.

The four of them broke into whispered laughter and agreed that it was time they all got to bed. Harry and Ron walked up the staircase and Ginny looped her arm through Hermione's as they walked up their own.

• • •

_March 1999_

Ginny and Hermione were sprawled out on the Hogwarts lawn on an uncharacteristically warm day for March. They were studying for a Potions exam and quizzing each other while the boys had opted to stay behind in the common room. They had left a few essays to the last minute as usual. There were a couple of people practicing on the Quidditch pitch not too far from them, and Ginny looked over longingly. Hermione noticed this and smiled.

"You can go and join them if you'd like," Hermione offered.

Ginny didn't realize she'd been staring and jumped a little, turning back to Hermione. "Oh, no it's fine. Besides, we need to study. I guess I'm just a little distracted." Ginny looked down for a moment and then back up abruptly. "Hermione, can you keep a secret? And I mean you can't tell Ron or Harry."

Hermione sat up from her current position on her stomach at once. "Yes, of course I can Ginny. I promise not to tell. What's up?"

Ginny reached into her robe pocket and took out a letter. "I got this a couple of days ago. It's from the head recruiter for the Holyhead Harpies professional Quidditch team. They want me to come to a tryout this summer. I guess some of the recruiters from various professional teams come out to the Hogwarts games without anyone knowing and they saw me play a month ago against Slytherin and thought I was good."

"Ginny! That is fantastic! Why do you want to keep this a secret?" Hermione was smiling and genuinely excited for her friend.

"I just don't know if anything is going to come from it. I mean I'm sure a lot of people try out and maybe I'm good at Hogwarts, but who says I'll be good at the pro level? I don't know. I just don't want to get my hopes up."

"I'm sure getting invited to try out is more rare. Ginny, you are a talented Quidditch player; this shouldn't be a surprise to you! Are you considering a career in it if you make it?"

"Actually, yeah. I think I am. I hadn't really thought about it before now but I love Quidditch and wasn't really passionate about doing anything else. Why not? I guess I can go and try out for a few of the pro teams and see if I'm any good. If not, no harm done and I'll figure something else out?" Ginny looked to Hermione to see if she thought it was a good idea.

Hermione admired the way that Ginny wasn't worried about her future. She was going to take it as it came, one step at a time. She wished she could figure something out on her own that easily.

"Ginny I think that's a great plan, honestly. I do think you should tell Harry though. He'd be so happy for you!"

"You're probably right. I think I'll tell him and Ron at dinner. Thanks Hermione, I feel a lot better about it now after talking to you." Ginny said giving her a smile.

"Don't thank me, you already knew what you wanted to do. I just helped you realize it," Hermione said with a laugh.

They went back to studying and Hermione found it hard to concentrate, now that another one of her best friends knew what they were going to do after Hogwarts, and she was still trying to decide.

• • •

_April 1999_

It was hard to believe that they were only two months away from saying goodbye to Hogwarts for the last time. Ron and Hermione had just finished their final lesson on a Friday afternoon, and were now heading down to Hagrid's for tea. They were meeting Ginny and Harry who were already there. Ron realized while he walked with Hermione, hand in hand, that he really would miss the castle and the routine they had easily fallen back in to. It had been his favorite year yet, since the threat of death was no longer present, and since he was dating Hermione.

Tea with Hagrid was fun and pleasant as usual. The five of them talked for hours until they realized that it was time for dinner and they all made their way back up towards the castle.

"I'm really gonna miss all of yeh when yer gone fer good this time," Hagrid said as they were walking.

"We'll miss you too Hagrid!" Ginny said.

"I'm sure we could find some time to come and visit every now and then," Hermione offered with a smile. And she meant it. She really was going to be sad to not have Hagrid's company anymore.

"Tha' would just mean the world teh me," Hagrid said, getting a little choked up.

"And we've still got two more months," Harry said with a laugh.

"You can't get rid of us that easily," Ron added.

Hagrid smiled at them all, beaming with pride at the young adults they had become.

Later that night after dinner, Harry and Ginny were talking with some people in the Gryffindor common room and Hermione took Ron's hand and lead him towards the door.

"Come on, let's go for a walk," she said as they exited through the portrait hole.

The two of them walked downstairs and out the door, onto the castle grounds. The sun was setting and the sky was a fading pink, and the air was still slightly warm.

"It's just so beautiful out here. Soon enough we'll be cooped up studying for our final exams and I just want to take advantage of it," Hermione said as she walked, hugging her thin cardigan to her chest.

"But you love being cooped up and studying," Ron replied laughing.

"Well, yes," Hermione laughed with him. "But, I also love walks at sunset. Especially when I'm with my favorite person," she turned to look up at him with a smile.

"Who's your favorite person? I'd love to meet him. Sounds like a good bloke," Ron said with a laugh as he turned towards her as well.

She gave him shove. "I'm sure you'd like him. I know I do."

Ron loved their playful conversations. He loved that Hermione could be silly with him. But suddenly, he felt the urge to bring something up that he'd been wondering about for a while now.

"Hermione, where do you see us going? After Hogwarts I mean."

"Grimmauld Place of course. We've been talking about it for months, Ron."

"No-I mean, yes. We are going to live at Grimmauld Place. But I mean our…relationship. Are you happy with the way things are?"

"Yes Ron, of course I am. After wanting you for so long it's been like a dream to finally be with you." Hermione paused after her reply. She wondered where Ron was going with this. She decided to take a chance. "But do you mean like the next step for us? Like, marriage?"

"Yes," Ron said and he stopped walking to turn and look at her. "Have you ever thought about it? With me I mean." He was starting to turn red as he said the words.

"Yes. I have," Hermione said quietly and she started walking again. "But just as like an abstract concept in the future. I haven't ever _really_ thought about it I suppose."

"Me too. I mean I know I want to be with you. And only you. For the rest of my life. Does that scare you at all?"

"Not really, because I feel the same way. I know we're young but I've been certain about you for a long time Ron."

Ron felt a rush of relief at her words. She felt the same way as he did, and that was what he needed to hear. With their futures no longer looming in the distance, but rather sitting right out in front of them, he felt comforted in the fact that Hermione was going to be a part of his.

"While we're on the subject of deep conversations," Hermione started with a laugh, "Do you…want kids someday?"

"Yeah, I do. I definitely have always pictured myself with kids," Ron replied.

"Oh good. Me too. Growing up as an only child was so lonely. I loved having my parents all to myself, but I secretly wished for a sibling every day. I wasn't sure how you'd feel since you grew up pretty much the opposite of an only child."

"Yeah, you've got that right!" Ron chuckled. "But if anything, it made me see that I would have been lonely too without my siblings. But seven kids…I think I'd be perfectly happy with two or three."

"Two or three sounds just about perfect." Hermione giggled at the fact that she was discussing marriage and children with Ron. It seemed so grown up; so adult. But, she figured, they were adults. They had been for some time now.

Ron also couldn't believe the conversation that had just taken place. He was more excited about it then he would have cared to admit. The thought of Hermione as his wife and the mother of his children one day made him so happy. He smiled as they continued to walk and let his mind wander to dreams of their future together.

• • •

_June 1999_

The time had finally come for Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to bid Hogwarts farewell. The next day they would be boarding the Hogwarts express for the final time, and setting off to officially start their lives. Their graduation ceremony that day had been a grand affair. The seventh year class was quite large, with all the students that had decided to come back and repeat their seventh year due to the war. Professor McGonagall had wished them all luck on their future endeavors, and all of their parents in attendance had applauded as each one of them walked across a stage to receive their official Hogwarts diploma. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had clapped and cheered for each of them, since Harry and Hermione didn't have any family present to do so.

Now it was dark out, but the festivities were still in full force. The parents had all left, but the students had all retreated back to their house common rooms to continue the party. Over the noise and music, the four friends found a corner to go sit and talk while sipping on some punch.

"I can't believe we did it," Harry said clinking glasses with Ron. "Wasn't sure we were going to make it there for a while, but we graduated!"

Ron laughed with Harry and echoed his sentiments. "I'll drink to that mate. Cheers to no more homework!"

Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes but smiled and clinked their glasses as well.

"So it's back to Grimmauld Place tomorrow then?" Hermione asked as she sipped her punch.

"Yeah, I mean we have all of our stuff right?" Harry said.

"Yeah, we might just pop back over to the Burrow and make sure our rooms are cleaned out," Ron said looking at Ginny, who nodded in agreement. "But other than that, it looks like we'll all be sleeping at Grimmauld Place as of tomorrow night."

Hermione smiled thinking that after six long months, she was finally going to get to sleep with Ron again. They had already decided to keep separate rooms "officially" at Grimmauld Place, and Harry and Ginny had as well. But each of them knew that it was more for Mrs. Weasley's sake than theirs.

Gradually the music and voices around them started to fade as a few people at a time went up to bed. The day had been glorious, but they were all exhausted. They all made their way over to the sofa with the intention of going upstairs soon after, but the next thing she knew, Hermione suddenly jolted awake. She looked around at the deserted common room and then at the clock on the wall. It was three in the morning. Everyone else was upstairs. Harry was sitting on the sofa asleep, with his head resting against the back. Ginny was fast asleep as well, curled up beside him with her head in his lap. Hermione had been leaning back on Ron who was also asleep behind her. She quietly laughed into the darkness that they'd all managed to fall asleep together.

"Ron," she whispered gently waking him.

"What's the matter?" he slurred sleepily as he woke as well. He sat up and rubbed his face. "Damn, it's three in the morning? We've got to catch the train at nine!"

"Well it's a good thing we can sleep on the train," Hermione said, quietly laughing. Then she suddenly turned to look at Ron in the darkness, more serious. "Ron, we graduated. It's all over. And I still don't know what I what to do for a career. That's part of the reason I even came back to Hogwarts. I thought it might lend me some clarity on the matter."

Ron suddenly moved towards her and gathered her into a hug. He pressed his face into her hair and kissed her head. "Hermione, it's alright. You can take all the time you need. You don't have to figure out your whole life on anyone's timeline."

"I know but I just need to figure it out for me. I can't truly move forward and have a future with you or with anything until I do."

Ron understood where she was coming from, but still her words scared him a little. Why couldn't they have a future together if she didn't know what she wanted to do? Lots of people ended up settling for a career that pays the bills. He knew that wasn't Hermione, but he couldn't help but wish that she would make up her mind. Of course, he'd never say any of this to her. He too wasn't exactly sure if he still wanted to be an Auror, but at least he still wasn't as lost as she felt. "I know, love. I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do to help."

"I'm sorry I keep complaining about it. I just hope that by talking with you some sort of idea will spark. But it hasn't. I guess for now going back to Grimmauld Place to spend another summer with you is good enough," she added with a small smile.

Ron gave her another kiss on the top of her head. "I think, another summer with me is just what you need. Just don't worry about it for awhile."

Hermione nodded, knowing full well that she would still worry about it, as she had been for the past year. But she didn't want to burden Ron.

"We should probably wake them," she said gesturing to Harry and Ginny.

Ron nodded and gave his sister a gentle kick with his foot. "Ginny!" he whispered.

Ginny stirred and sat up confused. She turned to a still sleeping Harry and gave him a shake as well.

The four of them laughed about falling asleep and made their way upstairs. They parted as the staircases split for one final night at the home they had all come to know over the past eight years.

**What did you think of their time at Hogwarts? I probably could have written quite a few more chapters with little stories from their time there, but it isn't very crucial to the story line so I had to keep it pretty short. We are getting closer to catching up with the present!**

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_April 2000_

Hermione's eyes flew open and she gasped for breath, sitting up and looking around her dark room. She'd had another nightmare. While they weren't as common as they once were, back before she had confided in Ron, she did still have the occasional one that woke her up. Especially since she had gone back to sleeping alone. She took some deep breaths and looked at the clock. It was four-thirty in the morning. She sighed and pulled back her covers, getting out of bed. Her mind was racing and she figured that by the time she fell back asleep, she wouldn't be far from having to wake up for work.

She walked to her small kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She sat down and took small sips, trying to return her heart rate to normal. After a few minutes she was calm again. She stayed at the table for a moment, and then walked over to her workbag and pulled out her planner. She figured she might as well see what was on her agenda for the day. Her eyes immediately flew to the evening where in her neat handwriting she had written: _Dinner with Elliott, seven o'clock._ She had completely forgotten that they were having dinner that evening. Elliott said that he wanted to take her out somewhere nice, to give her a break from how busy she had been lately. He didn't know that she was purposefully making herself busy to keep her mind off of Ron.

Ever since their last interaction, Hermione hadn't seen Ron, Ginny, or Harry. She wasn't ready to face the latter two, since she knew that they would have found out by now why she left their engagement dinner so abruptly. She just didn't feel like seeing them yet and having to talk about Ron. She knew that they both had probably been holding onto hope that her and Ron would find their way back to each other again. She even wondered if they thought that their own engagement might somehow bring them closer together. But the door was now closed on that chapter of her life, and she didn't want to justify it to her two best friends. Hermione returned her planner to her bag and retreated to her room to shower and get dressed. She figured that since she was up, she might as well get ready for her day. She decided to get into work early, when no one else was in the office yet. The early or late hours she worked were some of the times where she was the most productive, without anyone to interrupt her.

• • •

Hermione sat down to dinner with Elliott that night feeling refreshed. She had a productive day at work, and her nightmare from the early morning was all but forgotten. She smoothed out her dress, looking down at her lap, and then smiled at the man sitting across from her.

"Well," Elliott said, taking her hand from across the table. "You look absolutely gorgeous, as usual. Thank you for coming out to dinner with me, Hermione."

"Of course, Elliott. Thank you for taking me. I definitely needed a break."

"Yes you did. You spend more time at the office then I do, and that's saying something," Elliott said with a chuckle. "But, truthfully, I did have a reason for asking you here tonight."

"A reason? What might that be?" Hermione took a sip of her drink and tried not to look as panicked as she felt.

"Well, as of tonight, we've been dating for two months. And I wanted to ask you, how do you feel about us, Hermione? I want to be serious with you. I really care about you and want to see where this relationship will go. I know you said that you just got out of a long-term relationship before this and so I understand your hesitation from the beginning. But I'm the kind of guy who likes to look to the future. And I'd really like to be a part of yours, Hermione." Elliott finished and leaned back against his chair.

Hermione wasn't exactly surprised by Elliott's revelation. From the beginning he'd been more invested in their relationship than she had been. He didn't know that she was still struggling with feelings for Ron. She had told him that she had previously ended a long-term relationship for irreconcilable differences, which wasn't a lie, so that he wouldn't be able to pry any further. And he knew that it had been with Ron, just from Ministry gossip. But other than that he thought Hermione was ready to be in a relationship again. And maybe she had thought so too. Hermione realized that she still had yet to speak, lost in her thoughts, and she quickly cleared her throat.

"Elliott, I do like you. I enjoy spending time with you and it has been a great two months. I just…I'm not sure I have an answer for you right this moment. Can I maybe take a couple of days to think about it? I know it's not the answer you wanted to hear." Hermione looked down at her hands. She knew she either needed to decide once and for all to be done with her feelings for Ron, or tell Elliott goodbye. It wasn't fair to him when he'd done nothing wrong. He deserved someone who wanted to be with him. And goodness knows, there were plenty of girls in line.

"That's fine Hermione. Take all the time you need. I know I'm asking a lot and I want you to be sure." Elliott smiled at her from his position across the table. He had fallen hard for Hermione in just two months and truly would do anything for her. He just wanted her to be happy, and she seemed to be when they were together. He just felt like she was always a little distant, and maybe if they made a commitment to each other that would change.

They finished their meal with light chatter about work and friends. As they stood to leave the restaurant Hermione tuned out what Elliott was saying to try and think about what her decision would be. This could be her life, if she'd let it. She could introduce him to Harry and Ginny, who would no doubt like him just as much as everyone else did. They could get married and have kids, continue their thriving careers, and she could live a quiet life with a man who adored her. And that was all she had ever wanted, wasn't it? To live a happy life where those she loved were safe from harm. The only problem was that she didn't love Elliott, and there was no passion there. She had told herself that if she gave it time then maybe the feelings would start to develop, but they hadn't.

And she knew why, deep down. She'd had love and passion and she'd given it all up. It had been for a good reason at the time, but she knew that she had already found the love of her life. Some people weren't even lucky enough to find one person in life that truly adored them and devoted themselves to them fully, so she knew that she wasn't going to find that kind of love twice. Even though she had said they were through and that chapter of her life was closed, and no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that she didn't, she loved Ron Weasley. And she wouldn't stop loving him until the day she died.

• • •

Hermione was sitting on her sofa the next Saturday afternoon reading a book when her doorbell rang. She stood to answer, wondering who it might be. When she opened the door she was stunned to see Harry standing on her porch.

"Hi Hermione. Mind if I come in?" Harry asked.

"No, not at all," Hermione gestured for him to come inside.

Harry wasted no time at all on the reason for his visit. "You've been avoiding us Hermione, Ginny and I. You haven't returned our owls about coming for dinner. So I figured it was time the two of us finally had that lunch date." Harry smiled, and Hermione knew there was no way she was getting out of this.

"Alright. Let me just grab my bag," Hermione replied.

The two of them left her flat and started to walk down the Alley. It was a nice day outside, so they opted to eat at a small outdoor restaurant just down the road. Once they had ordered their food, Harry spoke again.

"Hermione," he said in a serious tone. "What is up with you lately? You're one of my best friends. I know that it's different now, and I have Ginny, but I feel like its been ages since we've really talked, just the two of us. I know that things have happened between you and Ron…but I miss you."

"I know Harry," Hermione replied softly. "I'm sorry. I really haven't been myself lately. And I've been a terrible friend. I've just been feeling…sad lately I guess. I know I have you and Ginny, and I love you both, but…" she trailed off and Harry nodded.

"But we aren't Ron," he finished for her. "Hermione, he told me everything. The day after our engagement dinner."

"He did?" Hermione looked at Harry in surprise. Her and Ron had not come to any sort of agreement to not tell their friends what had happened, but it had just naturally played out that way for so long.

"Yes. And quite frankly, speaking as an unbiased third party who really loves you both, I can say that both of you have been idiots." A small smile crept to the corners of Harry's mouth. "But I will say, it made a lot of your behavior over the past few months make a lot more sense. You know that you could've talked to me right? Maybe I could have helped you both work it all out sooner."

"Oh Harry, I know you want to fix everyone but sometimes there are things that just can't be fixed," Hermione replied. "Yes we were both idiots. We both made mistakes. I wish every day that I could take it all back. But Harry, so much has happened since then. I just don't know if there's anything else that can be done at this point that would allow us to get back together."

"Hermione, he loves you. And you love him. I know he's sorry for everything that he said, he told me so. And I know he's told you. I know that still doesn't excuse his behavior." Harry sensed there was something that Hermione wasn't telling him. "What do you mean so much has happened _since_ then?"

"It's not that simple Harry. I wish it were as easy as the fact that we both love each other, but it's not. For one, I'm dating someone," Hermione replied curtly.

"Elliott? Do you love him Hermione? Because if you do I swear I won't say another word on the subject. I just want you to be happy. You're both my best friends."

"I know you do," she responded quietly. "And as for Elliott, well-no. I wouldn't say I love him exactly," Hermione struggled for words, searching for a way out of the conversation.

"Okay then what else? Hermione, look. I think that Ron hurt you and you're looking for ways to protect yourself from getting hurt like that again. I get it. But I think that the only reason you're doing this is because you're scared. You have to take a chance if you're going to be happy. Love is about taking chances." Harry looked at her and Hermione knew that he was one of the only people who truly understood her. Her knew her perhaps even better than she knew herself some days. But now she was getting angry, and wasn't going to back down so easily.

"Oh, and I suppose he can just go and sleep with a bunch of girls from the Ministry and I'm supposed to just forgive him? Is that what you would do if it were Ginny?" Hermione's voice was raised slightly and she tried to keep calm.

"What?" Harry said. "Hermione, he didn't sleep with anyone. He told me that he was trying to explain that to you when you left dinner last week."

"I didn't care to hear his _explanation;_ I figured it would just be a string of excuses followed by yet another apology. A friend of mine told me exactly what happened."

"Maybe if you had let _him_ explain you would know that it didn't happen. Hermione, I swear it. He told me the whole story."

Harry then went on to explain what really happened at the pub that night, not leaving out a single detail. When he finished, Hermione was slumped against the back of her chair, speechless.

"I told you Hermione, he didn't sleep with anyone. Sure, he got a little drunk and carried away, but Maisie pretty much saved him from doing anything he'd regret. And Maisie-she's really great, and I promise that she is not interested in Ron in the slightest; they're just friends. He still loves you Hermione. He never stopped." Harry didn't want to give her another reason to doubt Ron's feelings for her. He knew he couldn't tell her the full story without mentioning Maisie, so he made sure to leave no room for doubt when it came to her. Which is exactly how Ron had described it to him.

Hermione still sat not saying anything for a moment. If Ron hadn't been with anyone else, that meant he really did still love her when he'd told her a week ago. And he was being genuine in the fact that he would do anything to get her back. She realized then what she had to do. Tears started to form in her eyes as she spoke.

"Harry, what have I done? I pushed away the only person I've ever loved. He's probably so angry with me for not letting him explain. I know I would be. What if it's too late?" The tears began to fall as Hermione was overcome with her emotions. The past week she had been so angry with Ron, thinking that he didn't care about her anymore and that he had been able to move on with other girls. She'd even tried to convince herself that she would be happy without him. Now she was back to feeling like she had when they first broke up, but she wasn't angry with him anymore. She just felt lonely and longed to be with him again.

Harry stood and walked over to her chair. He bent down and wrapped her in a hug. They stayed like that for a moment, until she remembered where they were and regained her composure.

"Hermione, it's not too late. He thinks you hate him and never want to see him again. You need to tell him how you feel," Harry said gently.

"Yes. Yes I do," Hermione replied. "But first, I need to end things with Elliott. It's the right thing to do and he deserves to know the truth."

Harry smiled and took his seat again. "Yes, I suppose that is the right thing to do. Very Hermione-like indeed."

She smiled back at Harry wiping her eyes. "I just realized, I haven't a clue where Ron lives. Can you give me his address?"

Harry nodded and scrawled the address on a napkin, handing it to Hermione.

"You should go," he said as he gave it to her.

"But we haven't even got our food yet," Hermione said quickly.

"I know, but this can't wait Hermione. I'll stay. You go and talk to Elliott, and then to Ron. Good luck. It's all going to work out in the end. You'll see," Harry said with a small smile.

Hermione stood and went to give Harry a parting hug. She was so grateful to him. "Thanks Harry. If it wasn't for you, I'm not sure I would have ever found out the truth." She squeezed Harry a little tighter and then added with a laugh, "Or realized how much of an idiot I've been."

"What are friends for?" Harry asked, as they broke apart. He was smiling, excited that his two best friends might be reconciling soon.

Hermione gave Harry one last smile and then turned, disapparating on the spot to Elliott's flat.

• • •

Ron sat down at Maisie's kitchen table and she handed him a butterbeer. Lately they'd been spending a lot of time together outside of work, and it was no different on this Saturday. He was over at her flat having a drink while the two of them chatted. Ron liked being friends with Maisie. She was easy to talk to and fun to be around. Ever since she had rescued him from his drunken self a few months prior, the two had grown closer. And Maisie had never expected to like Ron as much as she did. She figured she did him a solid by getting him out of the Leaky Cauldron that night, but she hadn't expected such a great friendship in return. They had been on a few Auror assignments together and they found that they also worked very well together in the field. Ron usually tried to not bring up Hermione very much ever since their first conversation about her, but today he couldn't stop thinking about the last time he'd seen her, and that they were truly over.

"It's just," he said to Maisie as she joined him at the table, "she didn't even let me explain what happened!"

"I mean, can you blame her?" Maisie said back as she took a drink of her own butterbeer. "She heard the story from someone who watched it all unfold. And it looked bad, Ron."

Ron admired Maisie for her willingness to speak her mind. She wouldn't tell him what he wanted to hear, and he respected that. "I know; that's what I was _trying_ to explain. And now she won't speak to me and I just think that it really might be over Maisie." Ron let out a sigh and looked down at his hands. "I don't think I can do this anymore. I can't keep chasing her. She has a bloody boyfriend for Merlin's sake! I've tried to apologize to her so many times. The timing is just always off. Maybe it's just not in the cards for us."

Maisie raised her eyebrows from across the table. "Wow," she said. "Didn't think you'd give up that easily."

"Easily! Maisie nothing about this is easy. I've chased her around and apologized a hundred times. I keep making a fool out of myself every time she rejects me. I've done everything I can."

"Oh have you Ron? Because I don't think you have. You're sitting here whining to me about it instead of talking to her. If it were me, I would stop at nothing to make sure the person I loved knew I loved them and wanted to be with them." Maisie was yelling at him now from where she sat.

Ron watched as Maisie's face softened a little and then he saw tears spring to the edges of her eyes. "Maisie? Is everything okay?"

She took a deep breath and blinked away her tears. "Yes. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get upset. Its just…there's something about me that you don't know. Not a lot of people know, honestly."

Ron leaned forward in surprise. He had never seen Maisie like this before. She looked so vulnerable, and so broken. "Maisie, I'm sorry if I said something to upset you. You don't have to tell me anything, if you don't want to."

"No, it's alright. I want to. I think you need to hear it," she replied.

She got up from the table and made her way over to the living room. She sat down on the sofa and Ron followed. Once they were both seated, she began.

"A few years ago when I first started at the Ministry, I met this guy, Jack. We were both new Aurors, so we went through training and everything together. When we both made it into the department, he finally asked me out. We started dating, and I swear it was like I'd known him my whole life. Everything was perfect. We dated for about a year, and then he asked me to marry him. We were young and in love. I've never been so excited and so sure about anything like I was about him." Maisie paused with a smile, as if she were remembering the moment. Then she continued. "Then, the war started. Our Auror assignments started getting more frequent, and more dangerous. Jack and I would often be on assignments together, but not always. He was a damn good Auror. One of the best. He climbed through the ranks rapidly and everyone adored him. You remind me of him, a little."

Ron gave her a smile, not wanting to interrupt her story.

"Anyway, one day he was called on a mission to try and apprehend some Death Eaters. He was the lead Auror on the case. It should have been routine. But something happened. They were outnumbered three to one and he was hit by a curse that he didn't have time to block. I'll never forget walking into St. Mungo's in the middle of the night and seeing him, just lying there on a stretcher. He just looked like he was asleep. But he was gone." Tears had started to fall from Maisie's eyes as she finished her story. "And ever since that day, it's like a part of me has been gone too. I don't know if I'll ever be whole again."

Ron was shaken, unsure of what to say. He couldn't believe that Maisie had been through something like that. She seemed so strong. But underneath it all, she was just like everyone else, with her own burdens to carry. He reached out and took her hand in his. "Maisie, I'm so, so sorry. I can't even imagine what you've been through."

"I know we all lost people that we loved in the war. But he was everything to me, my whole world. And I'll never get to hear him laugh again. He'll never get to tell me that he loves me again." Maisie squeezed Ron's hand. "And the reason I'm telling you this, is because I want you to see that even though it seems like your whole world is crashing down around you, it isn't. Hermione is alive, Ron. She's alive and you can still tell her that you love her. I'm not trying to minimize the fact that you both still have your own issues to work through, but I'm just trying to put in perspective."

Ron felt honored that Maisie had chosen to tell him such a personal story. He knew that she trusted him, and he trusted her as well. "I'm sorry I've been complaining so much. You must have wanted to throttle me from the beginning. My problems are nothing to yours. Like you said, Hermione is still alive."

"But Ron your feelings are still valid. I'm not telling you this to gain sympathy, or to make you feel bad. I just want you to see that it really could be worse, and that you should tell the people you love that you love them, while you still can." Maisie leaned back on the sofa as she finished her statement.

"You're right, of course. You always are Maisie. Somehow you always know exactly what to say," Ron said with a quiet laugh.

"I suppose its just a talent that I have," she said as she brushed away the last of her tears and broke into a smile.

"Maisie, I want you to know that you deserve to be happy too. And…I'm sure Jack would have wanted that for you as well. Obviously it's on your own time, but I really think that you can find love again. You owe it to yourself to be happy after what you've been through." Ron looked at her nervously, hoping that he wasn't overstepping. He thought that they were pretty close, especially considering what she just shared with him.

"Thanks Ron," she replied. "And I think about that sometimes. I know that Jack wouldn't have wanted me to be alone forever. And I've recently started to think about the idea that there might be someone else out there who I'm meant to love. For a while it was too painful to even imagine. But, I think if the right person came along, I might be ready to open my heart again."

"Good. I'm glad you feel that way. I'll be here for you when you do find someone, and if they turn out to be a git, I'll teach them a lesson for you," Ron said with a laugh.

Maisie gave him a playful punch on the arm but was grateful for his support. "That's all well and good that you'll beat up my hypothetical boyfriend," she said laughing again, "But the real question is, what are you going to do about Hermione?"

Ron took a breath and thought back to his own time during the war. He thought about when he'd left Harry and Hermione on their horcrux hunt and how he'd immediately regretted it. He was kept awake at night thinking about the fact that he might not ever get to see Hermione again, or tell her that he loved her. Then he thought about when she had been tortured in Malfoy Manor, and how he would have given anything for her to stay alive. He would have given his own life for hers. All the time they'd shared since then had been more than he could have hoped for. He knew that he had to choose to be happy, even if they couldn't be together. He just wanted Hermione to be happy, after all. He'd put her through so much.

"I'm going to find her," Ron said as he stood. "I'm going to find her and tell her that I love her more than anything, and tell her what really happened that night at the pub. Once she's heard the truth it will be up to her to decide if she still wants to be with me. And if not, I'll at least know that I've done everything I can. And I'll consider myself lucky that I ever got to love her."

Maisie smiled, glad that Ron had come to his senses. "I've said it before, but you're a good guy Ron. And I have a feeling it's not over for you two."

Ron gave her an appreciative smile. Just as he was about to leave, Maisie's Floo lit up and suddenly their boss, the head of the Auror department, was in her living room.

"Auror Weasley, Auror Jenkins, you are both needed on an urgent mission," he said in a panicked voice. "We must go now. There's a team of Death Eaters and they're wrecking havoc on a small village in Albania. They've been torturing and capturing muggles for sport."

Ron's stomach dropped. This was why he became an Auror in the first place, to protect innocent people from harm, muggles and wizards alike. He couldn't help but feel like this mission was going to be bigger than anything they had ever faced before. He turned to Maisie, who had a fearful look in her eyes. She nodded at him and they both walked to the center of the room. They all joined hands and the three disapparated to join the team in Albania. Just before they left, Ron thought of Hermione. He had almost been on his way to go and look for her. He silently cursed the timing of this assignment, but remained determined to tell her everything as soon as he got back. He figured they had all the time in the world.

• • •

Elliott was delighted when he opened his door and saw Hermione on his doorstep. He hadn't seen her since their dinner together and he'd been a little afraid that he'd scared her off. But seeing her now gave him renewed hope that she decided to come to his flat. She looked beautiful in a casual pair of jeans and a tight-fitting blue shirt. She seemed a little out of breath; her cheeks were flushed with color and she gave him a small smile.

"Hermione, what a pleasant surprise," he said as he gestured for her to come inside.

"Hi Elliott," she said quickly. "Look, I'm sorry to stop by unannounced-"

"You can come by anytime you'd like, day or night. I'm always happy to see you Hermione." He gave her a big smile.

"Right…well I wanted to let you know that I have an answer to your question," she nervously looked around while she tried to find the words to say. He looked so happy, and she knew she was about to crush the poor man's feelings. "Elliott, I'm so sorry. Truly I am, but I need to break up with you."

Elliott tried to process what Hermione was saying. He thought that if anything, she might tell him that she wasn't ready to commit quite yet, but breaking up? His face fell at her words.

"It really isn't you at all, although I know everyone says that," Hermione stammered. "I feel like I should be honest with you. I'm still in love with Ron. I thought I was over him when we started dating and was ready to move on with my life. But it just isn't the case. You're a great guy, Elliott. And I'm so sorry. I really wish you all the happiness in the world. You deserve better than me." Hermione was surprised at how hard this was for her. She wasn't indifferent to Elliott, and she definitely cared about him as a person. He'd been so good to her over the past few months.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that Hermione," he finally said. "I guess there's nothing I can say at this point to change your mind. I…I just hope that he makes you happy."

"Thank you," she replied. They both stood awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to say. Hermione broke the silence. "I'd better go," she said as she walked back towards the door. Elliott followed and reached out to open it for her. He paused for a moment before giving her one last hug. She hugged him back, grateful that he was always so kind to her.

"Goodbye, Hermione," he whispered as she walked outside. She gave him a small smile in return and he watched her walk down the street until she disappeared with a sharp _crack_.

• • •

Hermione felt a rush of relief flow through her as she left Elliott's flat. Now there was nothing else standing in the way of her relationship with Ron. That is, if he still wanted to be with her. She hoped that he did, after she had been so awful to him. She was glad that Elliott had taken their break up so well. She really had expected nothing less; given what a gentleman he had been throughout their short relationship. Hermione looked at the napkin in her hand that contained Ron's address in Harry's messy scrawl. Noting that she was in the right place, she walked up to the building she had just apparated to and knocked on the front door. She tapped her foot in anticipation. The door opened and a man she didn't recognize greeted her.

"Hi, can I help you?" he asked with a smile.

"Hi! Yes, um, I'm Hermione Granger, a…friend of Ron's. Is he around?" she asked.

"Oh, no actually. He got called on an urgent mission this afternoon. I would have gone as well, but it was a particularly dangerous one and us first years didn't get the call," he chuckled as if this were all causal conversation. "Although, I suppose Ron's a first year himself. Just went and got himself promoted already! And I'm sorry, I never even introduced myself. I'm Davis Clarke. Ron's roommate and coworker."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Davis. You said the mission was particularly dangerous?" Hermione could feel her throat start to go dry as she thought of Ron being in danger.

Davis sensed her panic and tried to backtrack as best he could. "Oh, well, I mean, not _too_ dangerous. We're Aurors, you know. It's all part of the job."

But Hermione was already worrying. Why had Ron been called away right as she was finally ready to give him another chance? She couldn't help but feel like the universe was suddenly against them. She didn't want to voice any of this to someone she had just met, so she put on a polite smile.

"Okay, well could you let Ron know that I stopped by when he gets back?"

"Definitely, I will. And you're welcome to come inside if you'd like," Davis offered.

"Oh, no that's alright. Thank you though. It was nice to meet you Davis."

Hermione turned around and started walking back to the street. She heard Davis quietly shut the door behind her. She tried to think of what to do next. She could go see Harry; he'd probably have more information on the mission Ron was on. But she shook her head, thinking to herself that Harry had already done enough for her today. She couldn't help but think back to Davis's words that the mission was a potentially dangerous one. She tried to calm herself, but she was worried about Ron. She decided that worrying wouldn't do her any good, and that she might as well go home. When Ron got back he would know that she came to see him, and he would hopefully want to come see her. She hoped that wherever he was, he was all right, and that he would be safe from any danger.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! My longest one yet and a lot is happening. The next chapter will finally be the much anticipated break up chapter...stay tuned!**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**First, I want to say how sorry I am for taking so long in between these chapters! It was not my intention at all to leave you all on such a cliffhanger. Life has been hectic lately, and I'm trying my best to balance it all. I hope it was worth the wait, and I have a very long chapter ahead for you all. The much awaited break-up scene is here, but our story is not over yet. I am excited to take you on the rest of Ron and Hermione's journey. Thank you for sticking with me, and thank you to all of my loyal readers who have left reviews!**

**xoxo**

**Chapter 14**

_June 1999_

The summer started off on a happy note for the four staying at number twelve Grimmauld Place. They moved in as soon as they came back from Hogwarts and started settling in. The each had barely a bedroom's worth of belongings, so it didn't take them long to get unpacked and start making it feel more like home. Then they got to work on giving the place another good clean, as it had been a few years since the last one. Harry said that he didn't care what stayed or went. He wanted it to feel like a home for all of them, not like a home of those who had lived there in the past. They got rid of some things and kept others, and by the time they were finished, the house was warm and welcoming; in stark contrast to its previous state.

Towards the end of June, Ron and Harry left for a couple of days to go to the Quidditch match that Hermione had given him tickets to for Christmas. The girls encouraged them to make a weekend out of it, so they were staying for a few nights to watch the game and see the sights of the city. While they were gone, Ginny and Hermione had some time to talk, just the two of them. They did some more cleaning of the house, went out into London for a bit of shopping, and cooked together in the evenings.

"Are you excited for your first Quidditch tryout? I know it'll be coming up here in the next couple of months." Hermione was sitting down next to Ginny as they started eating their dinner. It was the last night that Ron and Harry would be gone.

"Oh definitely," Ginny replied. "Although, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous. I just have no idea what to expect."

"Well that's alright, because if it doesn't go well then you will know what to expect, and you'll do better on your next one." Hermione gave her a reassuring smile. She knew that Ginny would do great, but she could sense how nervous she was. It was very unlike the spitfire Ginny she knew so well.

"Yeah, that's true." Ginny brightened a little at Hermione's words, but talking about it seemed to make her more nervous, so she quickly changed the subject. "Hermione, have you decided what you're going to do now that we're back?"

"Not yet," Hermione said grimly. "But, Ron and I have decided that we are going to start by shadowing different departments at the Ministry. That way we might get a better feel for the path we want to choose. I sent an owl to Kingsley about it just last week, and he said he thought it was a great idea. So we'll basically be interns of sorts when we start with Harry in August."

"Hermione that's great! That sounds perfect, and I'm sure you'll decide on what you want to do in no time." Ginny was happy that her friend had a small sense of the direction she wanted to go in, even if she wasn't exactly sure of her path in life yet. She felt that they all had plenty of time, but she knew that Hermione would feel so much better when she did finally decide. She could tell that it had been bothering her for the better part of the last year.

"I'm just shocked Ron has changed his mind about being an Auror. He always seemed so set on it."

"Yes, I suppose it was a bit strange. But I do think it's good that he wants to keep his options open," Hermione replied. She hadn't told Ginny the main reason Ron was considering other careers, since it involved one of his biggest insecurities of being in Harry's shadow. Ginny just thought that Ron had become disinterested with the prospect of being an Auror, so she could see why it seemed rather odd to her.

"I think so too. And who knows, maybe he'll find that he'd rather be an Auror after all," Ginny added, almost hopefully. Hermione merely nodded at her remark.

The girls cleaned up their meal and sat in the living room for a bit afterwards, Ginny reading over the Quidditch tryout guidelines for the tenth time, and Hermione reading a book. When it got late, they said their goodnights and made their way upstairs to get ready for bed. Hermione couldn't help but think back to her and Ginny's conversation, and she wondered what exactly Ron would end up choosing as a career. She spent so much time thinking about her own lately that it hadn't really occurred to her that Ron was also grappling with his own choice. If she was being honest, the prospect of Ron choosing a career as an Auror had always made her apprehensive, but especially since they'd talked about the possibility of a family in the future. She would rather him choose something stable, with less danger involved. They could go to work every day and come home to each other every night, and it would be perfect; the life she had always dreamed of. She carried these thoughts with her as she drifted off to sleep.

•••

_July 1999_

Ron and Harry came into the living room late one afternoon to find Ginny and Hermione playing a game of chess. Both boys had grins on their faces as they approached the girls.

"What are you two up to?" Hermione asked, glancing up at them with raised eyebrows.

"We have a surprise for you," Ron replied, a grin still spread across his face.

"Be ready to go in ten minutes," Harry added.

Without a lot to go on, the girls exchanged surprised glances, but reluctantly abandoned their game and got ready to go. Ten minutes later they all gathered in the kitchen, joined hands, and disapparated.

They landed on a country hillside with a breathtaking view. There was a huge, sprawling tree not very far from where they were standing, and a waterfall cascading off of a cliff in the distance. The grass was lush and green, and the sun was still bright in the sky overhead. It was pleasantly warm for a midsummer day, and there was even a slight breeze. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, and then all around them taking it in. Ron took Hermione's hand and smiled at her, grounding her back to the moment.

"Harry and I saw this hillside last month when we went out exploring after the Quidditch match. We thought it would make the perfect spot for a picnic!"

"It's absolutely gorgeous here Ron! What a splendid idea." Hermione gave his hand a squeeze, and then added more quietly so that only he could hear, "You know how I love picnics."

"How very thoughtful of you both," Ginny said as she stood on her toes to give Harry a kiss on his cheek. He blushed slightly and put his arm around her shoulders.

The group made their way towards the large tree and set up their picnic dinner. The boys had prepared a delicious spread of sandwiches, tarts, salad, and biscuits for dessert. They all ate contentedly, soaking in the last days they had of summer. Ginny opened her bag and took out a camera she had brought along. She started snapping pictures of everyone, even while they were eating. Hermione laughed and put her hand up to cover the camera as Ginny tried to snap one of her while she was taking a bite of a tart.

"Hey, I want to remember this!" Ginny said as she pushed Hermione's hand away.

"You want to remember me eating?" Hermione asked while laughing with her mouth full.

"Well no, maybe not specifically, but these last few days just the four of us before we become real adults." Ginny snapped another picture of Hermione laughing as she finished eating. "Take one of us will you?" Ginny passed the camera to Hermione and leaned back against Harry.

Hermione smiled as she took the picture for Ginny. She and Harry looked so happy together, and Hermione couldn't have thought of a better match for either of them. She passed the camera back to Ginny and leaned back against Ron. She sighed as she sank into his warmth. He was her calm and place of refuge, and she loved the way she felt when she was with him. She looked up at him and he smiled back down at her.

"I love you," Hermione said softly with a smile.

"I love you too," Ron replied kissing the top of her head.

Neither of them heard the click of the shutter as Ginny snapped a picture of their tender moment.

They all relaxed on the picnic blanket for some time. When the sun began to sink into the sky around them, Ron asked Ginny for her camera and jumped up to take a few shots of their surroundings. Harry and Ginny got up as well, and walked hand in hand towards the edge of the hilltop. Hermione stood up too, but remained under the tree. She stretched, and then leaned against the back of the tree, closing her eyes. She wished that she could always feel like she did in this moment: completely at peace. She opened her eyes and looked around, seeing her friends in each direction. Harry and Ginny were pointing at the waterfall, and Ron was still taking pictures. She pushed herself off of the tree and walked to join Ron. She was so quiet coming up behind him that he didn't realize she was there. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder as she approached and he jumped.

"Merlin Hermione!" He turned to look at her as he laughed. "Almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry," Hermione said as she laughed at his surprise. "I thought you heard me coming." She took the camera from his hands and snapped her own picture of the now setting sun.

"The view really is something, isn't it?" Hermione asked him as she looked over the hillside at the sunset.

"Yeah, it is," he replied.

But she didn't notice that he wasn't looking at the sun setting over the horizon. He was looking at her instead.

•••

Later that night, Hermione was lying in bed with Ron, her head on his chest. In the darkness he was stroking her hair absentmindedly. Hermione loved these tender moments. They had grown so comfortable with each other over the course of their friendship, and now relationship. She felt perfectly at ease. Ron was also thinking to himself how much he loved this feeling; Hermione so close to him. He loved the softness of her hair and the warmth of her embrace at the end of every day. Pulling him from his thoughts, Hermione's voice rang out in the silence.

"Thank you for today, Ron. It was wonderful."

"Of course, love," Ron replied planting a kiss in her hair. "We'll have to go back again sometime, maybe just the two of us."

"I would like that," Hermione said softly.

They were silent again for a few minutes. Ron was just about to surrender himself over to sleep, when Hermione spoke again, and even softer this time.

"Ron? Is there anything else that you're interested in apart from being an Auror?"

Ron, now no longer on the verge of sleep, was taken aback by her sudden question. He thought that when they had both decided to start by shadowing at the Ministry, that it would be enough to put Hermione at ease. But clearly she was just as anxious as she was last summer after Kingsley's visit, and perhaps even more so now that he was questioning his career choice as well.

"I'm…not really sure," Ron finally answered. "I figured that the shadowing would give me a better idea of what I'm good at."

"You're good at lots of things," Hermione mumbled. "But are you still considering becoming an Auror?"

Ron noted a hint of panic in Hermione's voice. It was subtle, but unmistakably there. He knew that an Auror was a dangerous career, and that she would be happy if he decided against it. But he was conflicted. Being an Auror was what he had always wanted to be. And he wasn't sure if that was just going to go away. Not wanting to be in Harry's shadow was a good reason to not pursue the path, but was it really _enough_ of a reason? He hoped there might be another career choice that struck his fancy, but he just wasn't sure that there would be. Despite what Hermione may think about him, he didn't consider himself especially good at a lot of things.

He turned over all of these thoughts in his head trying to decide how to respond. He didn't want to worry Hermione even more than she already was. And the odds were that he would find something else he liked, something he might not even know existed yet.

"I don't really think I'm still considering the Auror department at this point. I think that I'll find something else I don't even know is out there yet." Ron hoped his response was enough to put Hermione at ease, at least for the night.

Hermione seemed to relax in his arms at his answer and leaned up to give him a kiss goodnight.

"Alright. I was just curious. Goodnight, Ron. Love you."

"Goodnight, love."

As Hermione fell asleep in his arms Ron found himself suddenly wide awake. He kept thinking about her question and how they would be starting at the Ministry soon. He knew the time would come where he'd have to make his choice and decide on a career. The prospect didn't fill him with as much unease as Hermione, because that wasn't who he was. Hermione was a planner and could get very obsessive when she didn't have the answer right away, as she had been for the better part of the past year. He considered himself to be more laid back; with the mindset that everything would work itself out in the end. But if this were true, then why was he the one lying awake, while Hermione was fast asleep?

•••

_August 1999_

The first morning that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were to start at the Ministry did not start out on the best of notes. Hermione and Ron woke up late, and Hermione was very panicked as she was getting ready. She snapped at Ron over breakfast when he pointed out that she was wearing two different shoes, and went upstairs to change them in a huff. Harry gave Ron a sympathetic look and then a small grin once Hermione was completely out of sight. Ginny was missing from the chaos of the morning, as she had left the previous afternoon for her first round of Quidditch tryouts. She would be at the tryouts for a few days, and then be notified if she made a team in the following months.

Ron and Harry ate their breakfast quickly while Hermione was upstairs changing, and they prepared to leave.

"Blimey Harry, she's so nervous for today even if she'd never admit it," Ron said while shaking his head and casting a worried glance at the stairs where Hermione had yet to reappear.

"Of course she is," Harry replied. "If she wasn't, she wouldn't very well be Hermione would she?"

At this, Ron smiled and nodded at Harry, knowing that he was right.

"Hermione!" Ron called up the stairs. "We'd better be going!"

But there was no reply. Ron bounded up the stairs to make sure everything was all right, but he found all the bedrooms and bathrooms empty.

"I think she's left!" he called down to Harry as he made his way back downstairs. "I thought we'd all be going in together, but I guess not," Ron added with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well, she was in a right state all morning so perhaps it's best," Harry offered.

At this Ron simply shrugged, and the pair disapparated to the Ministry.

•••

After putting on a matching pair of shoes, Hermione decided to leave for the Ministry straight away. She was annoyed with Ron for some unknown reason and didn't feel like saying goodbye. Perhaps it was the fact that they'd woken up late, or the fact that he was the one to point out her shoe mishap, but she was already a bundle of nerves for the coming day and he wasn't helping. She disapparated from her bedroom, and found herself inside the atrium.

Once she was inside, she went straight up to Kingsley's office for her first assignment. When she got there, she noticed a few other people around her age as well, but no sign of Ron or Harry yet.

"Ah, Miss Granger! Good to see you." Kingsley greeted her warmly and stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Hello Kingsley-I-I mean Minister," Hermione stumbled over her words, looking around nervously as she shook Kingsley's hand. Everyone in the room was staring at her.

"No need for such formalities, Miss Granger, I will always just be Kingsley to you," he replied with a smile.

Hermione smiled and stepped back to take her place among the other people along the wall of Kingsley's office.

"Now, I know we still have several people that we are waiting on, but I might as well send some of you on your way." Kingsley turned to address the room. "All of you here have expressed an interest in a career with the Ministry, but are unsure of the exact department you'd like to choose. We are here to help you with that." Kingsley's booming voice sounded even louder than usual. "As it turns out, there are quite a few bright, young people who are undecided on what their future career might be. Everyone you see around you will be joining you in shadowing various departments until you can make your choice."

Hermione looked around and saw that everyone there looked just as nervous as she was.

"Now, for your first assignments, you will be paired up, and shadow your given department for a week. First we have Aria Taylor and Hermione Granger, to be shadowing the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." Kingsley stepped forward and handed both girls a packet of information.

Hermione stepped forward and took the packet, and then locked eyes with a girl a few people away who she presumed was Aria. She gave her a smile and they both headed towards the door together. As they exited Kingsley's office, Aria was the first to speak.

"Hi, I'm Aria as I'm sure you already know." She gave a small laugh as she spoke.

"I'm Hermione. Nice to meet you Aria." Hermione gave her a warm smile in return.

"You're Harry Potter's friend aren't you? I know I've seen your picture in the Daily Prophet. I can't believe all that you did...all that you went through. Everyone in there was staring at you. I'm sure they recognized you as well. I can't believe you're on a first name basis with the Minister of Magic!"

Hermione was a bit taken aback by her words. She hadn't really thought about the fact that she might be somewhat famous in the Wizarding World now. She smiled to herself wondering what Ron would think of it, since it was bound to affect him too. Aria seemed nice, but maybe a bit too cheerful for this early in the morning.

"Oh, yes…I am Harry's friend. We go way back to first year at Hogwarts. And it has definitely been a crazy past couple of years. Can't say I'm not glad to have it all behind me."

Hermione could tell that this was not the enthusiastic response Aria was looking for, but even so she seemed simply fascinated with Hermione and hung onto her every word as they continued to make small talk. As they headed towards their assigned department, Hermione deduced that she was a very nice girl, but a little nosy for her liking. She knew she would have to watch what she said.

"Are you and Harry, you know, dating?" Aria asked innocently as they stepped onto the lift.

The corners of Hermione's mouth started to curl into a smile. Harry really had a following of girls everywhere he went. "No, we're just friends. I'm actually dating another friend of ours, Ron Weasley. Perhaps you've seen him in the Prophet as well?" Hermione turned to Aria with her eyebrows raised.

"Oh yes…p-perhaps I have..." Aria trailed off as if she was trying to remember.

"And Harry is dating Ron's sister, Ginny," Hermione added quickly guessing what she was sure to be Aria's next question. The sad look from her that followed told her she had been right.

"Oh I see. Well if you meet any cute boys during our internship, be sure to send them my way!" Aria giggled and nudged Hermione on the arm.

"Sure thing," Hermione responded half-heartedly.

The girls arrived at their department and immediately went to work with a few witches and wizards who showed them what their days entailed. At the moment, they were looking into a few cases of people who were illegally smuggling magical creatures between countries. It was actually all very fascinating work, and for a moment, Hermione allowed herself to picture if she were to start working there, permanently. But by the end of the day, she was exhausted. Along with their other cases, a lot of the job seemed to consist of looking into instances of animals being mistreated. And for Hermione, that was just too depressing for her to ever consider a career there.

But nevertheless, she was enjoying herself. She felt a sense of purpose with starting to work, even if she was still figuring out what she really wanted to do. The people in the department were all so lively and happy to have interns there, and Aria had proved to be a good partner. At half past five, she and Aria said goodbye, and she set off to Floo back to Grimmauld Place.

•••

Ron and Harry made their way up to Kingsley's office the morning they arrived at the Ministry. Ron hoped that he would find Hermione there, but was sad to see that she'd already been sent out to her assigned department. Kingsley greeted them both warmly and gave Harry his instructions on how to get started with the Aurors. Harry gave Ron a wave goodbye and set off on his own. Ron was left in the office with several other people, and he was paired up with a girl named Mia to go and shadow the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.

"Hi," Ron started as they made their way through the Ministry. "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Hi Ron! I'm Mia. I know who you are, of course how could anyone not? It's nice to meet you." Mia gave him a smile.

Ron smiled back, noting how exciting it was that people knew who he was just by his name alone. He wondered how Hermione was getting along, and if she was recognized so quickly as well. Him and Mia talked happily as they made their way to the department, swapping stories of what had brought each of them to become interns at the Ministry. When they made it, a rather severe looking wizard greeted them.

"I am Giles Hayworthy, head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. You will be with me all week. I expect you to take diligent notes, and learn our procedures here quickly. We deal with serious matters in this department, so we do not tolerate any nonsense."

Ron couldn't believe his luck. The first day of his shadowing and he felt like he was a first year back at Hogwarts. Mr. Hayworthy was certainly not the kind of boss he ever wished to have. As Mr. Hayworthy turned and motioned for them to follow him, Ron gave Mia a look and made a face as though he smelled something unpleasant. Mia in return covered her mouth to stifle a laugh and also made a motion as though she was vomiting. Ron pretended to scratch his nose to hide his own laugh. Clearly, neither one of them were too happy to be working with Giles Hayworthy.

The rest of their day went about as they had expected it to after the first encounter. They sat in on a few meetings, and tried to take notes rather than fall asleep, but it was seriously boring. At the end of the day, neither one of them felt like they'd learned much of anything, but they were immensely glad to be leaving.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Mia said to Ron as they neared the lift. Her tone was almost despondent.

"I guess you will. I don't know how much more of that I can take!" Ron shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I know. I never thought I'd find myself missing school!" Mia laughed. "But, I guess it's only a week."

"Yeah. Only a week," Ron repeated as if trying to convince himself that he would last.

They got off the elevator and parted ways, Ron spotting Harry near the entrance. He waved goodbye to Mia as she stepped into a Floo Fireplace.

"Mate, you won't believe the day I've had," Ron said as he approached Harry.

"You won't believe mine either!" Harry sounded much more enthusiastic than Ron, so he let him go first.

"The Auror department is…unreal," Harry started. "They're really in a sort of rebuilding phase right now, even still since the war. But everyone is so…cool. I don't know any other way to describe it. They all have this sense of purpose, and there are some really interesting assignments going on right now. Even with the war over there is still so much work to be done. For now I'm just shadowing different people and seeing what their days consist of. I'm not allowed in the field yet though. The next training session starts in September, and I'll be gone for three months. Then if I'm accepted, I'll be able to start taking on assignments right away."

Harry trailed off and Ron couldn't believe how opposite their experiences had been today. He was filled with a sort of envy for Harry that he'd found such a good fit so soon. Harry spoke again, jolting Ron from his thoughts.

"And Ron, I swear it would all be even better if you were there with me! You never really told me why you decided to look at other departments in the first place, but I really think you should come with me tomorrow and see if you like it. What could it hurt?"

They'd both started walking towards the Floo Fireplaces now and Ron pondered what Harry had just said. It occurred to him that if he couldn't even tell his best friend the reason why he told himself he didn't want to be an Auror anymore, that it was a pretty stupid reason to begin with. He knew he needed to get over the notion that he would forever remain in Harry's shadow. After all, Mia had known who he was. Other people probably did too. And Harry was his best friend. They should be starting their careers together. It was what he had always envisioned for himself.

"You know what, you're right," Ron said to a shocked Harry. "I'm coming with you tomorrow. After the day I've had, I can tell you for sure that there's no future for me in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. But do me a favor, don't tell Hermione just yet? I don't want her to think I'm rushing into anything."

"Sure mate, I'm just glad you're considering it."

Harry gave him a slap on the back, and they both Floo'd back to Grimmauld Place.

•••

When Harry and Ron returned home they both immediately turned towards the kitchen; there was a mouthwatering smell coming from that direction. They walked in to find Hermione cooking what looked to be a delicious dinner. She smiled as she saw them both and walked over to Ron. She immediately planted a kiss on his lips without missing a beat.

"I'm sorry about this morning! I was in a bad mood and I took it out on you. I really ended up having a great day, and I figured I'd make us all dinner as my way of apologizing." Hermione was still standing in front of Ron as she spoke, a kitchen knife in one of her hands.

Ron smiled and pulled her in for a hug, careful to miss the knife. "It's fine love. You didn't have to do all this!"

"But it does smell amazing," Harry called out, as he made his way out of the room and up the stairs to get ready for dinner.

"It definitely does," Ron agreed.

"I just figured we could all use a nice home cooked meal on our first night as gainfully employed adults," Hermione said with a smile as she went back to chopping potatoes. "How was your day?"

"It was…pretty good," Ron lied. "I'm working with this girl Mia. She's nice. We're in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes right now."

"That sounds exciting!" Hermione replied.

Ron laughed internally thinking about how very unexciting it truly was. He couldn't bring himself to tell Hermione how bad his day really was. She seemed so happy and he didn't want to ruin it for her.

"What about you? How was your day?" Ron asked her, trying to change the subject.

"It was wonderful really! I'm in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It was pretty interesting. I definitely don't see myself working there permanently, but I did learn a lot. I'm with a girl named Aria. She's nice too."

"That's great. I'm glad you like it so far." Ron was glad that Hermione was enjoying herself at the Ministry. He knew it was too much to ask for Hermione to find a niche of something she loved right away, but he had been secretly hoping it would be the case. If she found her passion then maybe she would be happy for him if he chose to be an Auror. But, maybe she would be happy for him either way. He just didn't want to tell her right now.

Harry came downstairs and told Hermione briefly about his day in the Auror department, but as promised, he didn't mention anything about Ron coming with him tomorrow. They all ate Hermione's delicious dinner and then talked some more until it became dark outside. They boys cleaned up, insisting that Hermione had already done enough for them, and she went upstairs to get ready for bed.

"You still don't want to tell her?" Harry asked quietly when he knew she was out of earshot.

"Not yet. Let's just see how tomorrow goes and then I will. Maybe there won't be anything to tell."

Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron as if silently saying that he knew Ron must know that wouldn't be the case. He and Ron were just too similar. If Harry enjoyed the Auror department, he knew Ron would as well. And it sounded to Harry that after Ron's day, he just was not cut out for a desk job. After they finished cleaning the two friends said goodnight and Ron slipped into his room to wait for Hermione, who was finishing up in the bathroom. He had never lied to her before, and it made him uneasy. Something inside him was telling him to just lay it all out on the table now and talk to her, that she would understand. But he pushed the feeling aside. He wastoo tired to talk to her about it tonight. What was the harm in waiting just one more day?

•••

The three friends woke up early on their second day of interning, and had a much smoother morning than the first. They arrived at the Ministry together and got on the lift that would take them to their departments. Hermione got off on her stop first, and turned to give Ron a quick kiss goodbye.

"Good luck today! See you tonight." And Hermione was off down a long hallway.

The lift continued and Harry was surprised when Ron moved to get off on the floor for the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.

"I'm only going to tell Mia where I'm going. I don't want to leave her wondering why I left her alone with Hayworthy," Ron explained to Harry as he got off.

"Right, well just meet me upstairs when you're done."

Ron gave Harry a nod and set off to find Mia. Luckily, she hadn't gone in yet and was waiting for him outside the door.

"Hey Ron!" she greeted him brightly.

"Hey Mia, listen. I'm, uh, actually not going in today. I just wanted to let you know. I'm going up with Harry to shadow the Auror department."

"The Auror department? Oh wow, I'm jealous! Now my day just got a whole lot worse. At least I had you to make fun of old Hayworthy with."

Ron paused for a moment, and then spoke. "I suppose you could come with me if you liked?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why not? Kingsley's a friend of ours so I'm sure he won't mind. You'd still be shadowing."

"Sounds good to me. I'd do just about anything to get out of this place," said Mia, jerking her head towards the office.

Ron quickly went inside and asked the receptionist to let Giles know that his interns had been reassigned. Mia giggled as he came out and then two took off at a run for the lift to the Auror department, as if they were scared Mr. Hayworthy was going to come chasing after them.

•••

Hermione came home that evening to find Ginny sitting on the sofa.

"Ginny! You're home early."

"Hey Hermione! Yeah, they let us go early. Said it was the best batch of new recruits they'd seen in awhile and we'd all know in a couple of months which teams want us. So now I don't have anything to do but wait."

Hermione could see the relief in Ginny's eyes. She could read between the lines that Ginny did very well. And now she could stop obsessing as she had been over the past few weeks, and even months since she'd decided to tryout.

"Well that's fantastic! I want to hear all about it."

The girls sat and talked for a while about Hermione's experience so far at the Ministry and Ginny's tryout. They would've barely noticed when Ron and Harry arrived, if not for the fact that the boys came in laughing and talking loudly.

"Sounds like they had a good day," Hermione said to Ginny smiling at the pair of them.

Harry, turning away from Ron, saw Ginny and immediately gathered her in a hug, asking her about the tryouts. As they both stood and started talking, Ron turned to Hermione.

"Let's go upstairs," he said with a smile, taking her hand.

Hermione followed him, unsure why he wanted to go upstairs, instead of asking his sister all about her Quidditch tryout. When they reached his bedroom, he closed the door.

"Hermione, I have something to tell you," Ron began, looking at her intently. His eyes were wide with eagerness.

Hermione walked over and sat down on the bed. Ron remained standing in front of her.

"Today, I shadowed the Auror department with Harry."

Hermione's own eyes widened at Ron's words. He had told her this morning that he'd be back in the department he shadowed yesterday. Had there been some kind of a switch? Or had he lied to her, intentionally?

Ron continued. "Hermione, it was amazing. Everything I've always imagined it would be. It was stupid of me to decide not to be an Auror so quickly. It's what I'm meant to be; I know it. It's the perfect fit for me, honestly. I'm definitely not meant to sit behind a desk. Shadowing the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes was a disaster. I've never been so bored in my life! But today I finally felt the sense of purpose that I've been searching for. All of the important assignments, the rigorous training, it's the perfect challenge. I've signed up for training with Harry and I leave in a few weeks."

Ron finally stopped talking and looked at Hermione. She hadn't said a word since he started talking. She was staring at what seemed to be the wall behind where he stood, instead of actually looking at him.

"So-so you lied to me?" she finally managed to squeak out.

"Well, no, I-I mean yes I suppose I did. But I didn't want to make a big deal out of it if it turned out to be nothing," Ron said defensively.

"That doesn't matter, Ron. We're supposed to be a couple, and you're supposed to tell me everything. Especially when it concerns a major life decision like your career!" Hermione stood at once from her spot on the bed. Ron could see the anger starting to come alive in her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Ron said back, though his tone did not exactly convey much sorrow. "I'm still trying to figure it out on my own, so I didn't want to bring you into it until I was sure!"

"Oh, on your own? So that's how you make decisions now? Without even consulting me?"

Ron looked at Hermione trying to decide what to say next. Everything that he said seemed to make her even more upset. He had not foreseen this reaction. Sure, he thought she'd be upset at first, but then that she'd be happy for him and his decision. Before he could sort out what to say, Hermione spoke again.

"I just can't believe you're making this decision after what, two days? We were supposed to shadow different departments for a week at a time and then make our decision! And the last thing you told me was that you were questioning whether you even wanted to be an Auror! You practically said that it was completely off the table! Was that just another lie?" Hermione was raising her voice now as the anger built inside her.

"No! Hermione, I didn't know what I wanted to do. So what if I decided a bit earlier? I wasn't sure if I wanted to be an Auror, but now I am. I'm allowed to change my mind! I thought you'd be happy for me! Now I know what I want to do with my life, I really know, for absolute certain. That's more than you can say for yourself." As soon as the words came tumbling out of Ron's mouth, he knew he shouldn't have said them.

"Ron, how can you not see that it's the fact that you lied to me about what you were doing the past few days, and then didn't consult me at all before making this big decision? We've talked about a future together, and spending our lives with each other. How can that happen if you go off and make these decisions without me? Do I not even get a say?"

"You want to talk about big decisions? How about the fact that you decided to go back to Hogwarts without even consulting me?" Ron was staring daggers at Hermione now, just as upset as she was. Anger was building up inside of him that he hadn't even known was there.

"What? Ron, are you serious? I decided to go back to Hogwarts for me. You didn't have to come!"

"It's not like you left me much of a choice! I bloody well wasn't going to stay behind while the three of you went off without me! I could have been in a career this whole time, but I wasted another year at school, for you! You've held me back before, and I'm not going to let it happen again."

Hermione's mouth fell open at Ron's revelation. She knew he wasn't the most fond of school, but he'd never once told her that he had only gone back to Hogwarts for her.

"You shouldn't have gone back then! You should have stayed behind and done what you wanted to do and we could have come back together once I was finished with school. You can't blame me; I never held you back from anything Ron." Hermione trailed off, unsure of what to say. She couldn't believe they were having this fight. She so longed to be back downstairs on the sofa with Ginny, like she was a mere ten minutes ago.

Ron was pacing the room now and running his fingers through his hair. He didn't look at Hermione, but she continued to speak in a harsh tone.

"So what's changed? Why are you all of a sudden okay with living your life in Harry's shadow? That's what you said isn't it? That was your reason for not wanting to be an Auror anymore? Last time I checked Ron, Harry is still more famous than you." Hermione knew she had touched a nerve as soon as she spoke. Ron stopped pacing and looked at her, a mixture of hurt and venom in his eyes.

"Harry is supportive of my career choice! Which is more than I can say about you. And I'm not worried about being in anyone's shadow anymore, because I found something that I truly want to do, for me and no one else!"

Hermione barely even registered the words Ron was saying. She was so dumbfounded that they were even having this conversation to begin with. She decided to take a different approach.

"Ron, on top of everything else, an Auror is a dangerous job. Have you ever thought that it might not be the best career path for someone who wants to start a family? I thought even if for no other reason, you might at least think about that and entertain the idea of other careers." Hermione's voiced had softened a little, as she talked about the family they had once discussed only a few months ago. This, however, did nothing to soothe Ron's mood.

"Oh, an Auror is dangerous? Thanks Hermione, I had worked that part out for myself! It seems that since you don't have any idea what you want to do with your life, that you could just stay home with these hypothetical kids of ours!"

"What would make you think I'd want to do that? Just because I haven't found something yet doesn't mean I won't!" Hermione's voice quavered a little and she found herself on the verge of tears. Ron knew her so well. Better than anyone. And he knew exactly what to say to hurt her.

"Maybe, if you hadn't been so concerned with what everyone else was doing your whole life, and focused more on yourself, you wouldn't be in this predicament." Ron was yelling at her now, in a rage. He was so tired of her telling him what to do. It was his life. "Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age," he said in a mocking tone, "I mean, you know the answer to every other bloody question, but not what you want to do now that you've left Hogwarts. Kind of ironic don't you think?

It was the last straw. Hermione's tears broke loose and streamed down her cheeks. Of course she knew the irony. It was the irony that haunted her every day that she didn't decide on a career. And Ron knew that. In a now shaky voice, she finally replied.

"I did know what I wanted to do. I knew I wanted you, Ron. To be with you. For the rest of my life. And I thought the other pieces would just fall into place. We survived a war and we went back to school and everything was finally perfect. We were together. And you don't think it bothers me that I still don't know? My whole life I thought I had everything figured out, and it's killing me that I can't figure this out, Ron! I just thought you'd be there for me while I was still trying to. But I guess I was wrong."

Ron was staring at her, watching her tears fall. He couldn't believe that he'd gone as far as to make her cry; he couldn't believe the words that he had spoken so harshly. It was as if he was watching the scene before him unfold from outside his own body. It was killing him that he couldn't cross the room and wrap her in his arms. But it was too late for that. Too much had been said. He turned away from her and pretended to be interested in a paper on his desk.

"So you're going then?" Hermione said. "To Auror training? No discussion, you're just leaving? Not that I'm surprised. You've left me once before."

Ron felt as though she had slapped him. To bring up when he left in the war was low, even for Hermione, and even in the middle of a fight. Any remorse he was feeling melted away. He put the paper down and slowly turned to face her.

"Yes." He replied through gritted teeth. "Yes, Hermione, I'm going. I can't believe you'd try to stand in the way of my dreams."

"I never wanted to do that Ron," she squeaked out. "I just wish I was still a part of them."

Hermione didn't give him a chance to respond and turned towards the door as a fresh batch of tears flooded from her eyes. She found the doorknob and flew from the room, into her own bedroom that she had never actually slept in. she slammed the door behind her and leaned against it, sinking down into the floor. She sobbed into her hands, trying to get control of herself. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She couldn't believe the things Ron had said to her, or the things she had said to him, for that matter. All of their discussions from the past summer were just discarded, thrown out like they had never happened. Was it all a lie? All of their talk about family and forever? Had Ron ever meant any of it? Or was he just buying time to get out what he really wanted to say? She didn't have time to think about it much longer, when she heard Ron's door open from across the hall and loud voices coming from downstairs.

"What in the hell is going on up there?" came Ginny's voice. "Hermione? Hermione where are you?"

Hermione stood shakily knowing she'd have to go down and face them at some point. Why not just get it over with? She opened her door and walked briskly out into the hall and down the stairs. She saw Ron first, making his way over to Harry in the living room. He looked up when he saw her but quickly looked away. Ginny saw the tears in Hermione's eyes and ran to her, meeting her on the bottom step of the stairs.

"Hermione! What happened? Ron!" Ginny spun around and looked from her brother to her sobbing best friend. "What the bloody hell happened between you two?"

Hermione collapsed in Ginny's arms as she engulfed her in a hug. Ginny looked over Hermione's shoulder at Harry, as if asking him to get to the bottom of it. Harry looked from his two best friends to his girlfriend, unsure of what to say. Finally, Hermione looked up and regained her composure. When she spoke, her voice was not shaky any longer, but strong.

"It's over," she said looking over at Ron who wouldn't look her in the eye. "Ron and I. We're…done."

Ginny's eyes bulged as she looked over to her brother. Harry looked utterly bewildered as well.

"Yeah," Ron finally spoke. "We are." And with a loud _crack_ , he disapparated.

Ginny begged Hermione to tell her what happened as soon as Ron left, but she immediately brushed her off and ran back upstairs. She stayed in her room for the rest of the night. She didn't eat anything and she didn't talk to anyone. Harry came to her door more than once trying to talk to her, but he was met with only silence. As darkness fell, she lay on her bed wide-awake. She was still awake at three in the morning when she heard the familiar _crack_ in the room next to hers. Silent tears began to fall as she realized that she'd be spending the rest of her nights at Grimmauld Place alone.

•••

_September 1999_

Ron woke early on the morning that he and Harry were to leave for Auror training. They had to be at the Ministry bright and early, to catch whatever form of transportation they would be taking. Everything was kept secret, as part of the training itself. He didn't even know where they would be going. He went downstairs to find Harry grabbing a piece of toast. Ginny was at the counter with him making some breakfast. His sister had been rather cold towards him the last few weeks after his fight and break-up with Hermione. Neither Harry nor Ginny knew the full story, but he suspected that Hermione's tears the day of the fight had something to do with Ginny's coldness. But this morning, she pushed a plate of toast at him and gave him a small smile.

"I hope you both have a good time," she said passing Ron the butter.

"Thanks, Gin," Ron replied.

Harry stood and gave Ginny one last kiss before they had to leave.

"Oh, I'll miss you so much!" Ginny said to him as they embraced.

"Oi! I'm trying to eat here," Ron said through his mouthful of toast, but with a smile on his lips.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him, but also gave him another smile. He was glad that she wasn't angry with him anymore.

"We better get going," Harry said slinging his backpack on. As he did, Hermione walked into the kitchen.

She was in her pajamas and her hair sat on top of her head in a messy bun. She yawned and wiped the sleep from her eyes as she made her way towards the teakettle.

"Bye, Hermione," Harry said as he made his way over to her.

"Goodbye Harry," Hermione turned and gave him a long hug. "Take care of yourself." Her face was expressionless as they broke apart.

"You too," Harry replied. And he hoped that she would. He hated seeing his best friend like this.

Ron watched Hermione and was overcome with the feeling of wanting to wrap her in a hug of his own. He was no longer angry with her, but instead so remorseful of his behavior and the things he had said. When he left after their argument, he ended up at the Leaky Cauldron. But rather than order a drink, he just sat at the bar for hours, watching the people around him. He'd felt numb, and the bartender finally had to tell him that he had to leave when it got to be closing time. After that, he'd wanted to apologize to Hermione but she hadn't given him a chance. She went to work, ate dinner on her way home, and went straight to her room without talking to anybody. This morning was the longest he'd been around her since their fight.

"Hermione?" Ron found himself starting to speak before he was even sure what he was going to say.

Harry immediately picked up on the situation, and Ron was grateful. He grabbed Ginny's hand and disapparated with her on the spot, presumably to the Ministry to wait for him. Hermione was so stunned by what happened that she didn't have a chance to flee upstairs. Instead she turned to look at Ron with a look of disgust on her face.

"Goodbye Ron," she responded to him and she turned to leave.

"Hermione! Wait. Please, I-I'm so sorry. For everything that I said. I can't leave like this. Hermione, I love you." Ron's words were fragments of everything he'd wanted to say, but he didn't have the time to.

"You're sorry? After everything that you said, and you're sorry? I bet you are Ron. You're probably sorry that you didn't say it all sooner."

Her words cut through him like a knife. But he didn't know what else to say. He had to go.

"No, Hermione. I really am. I shouldn't have said any of it. I was an idiot. But…I have to go. Please, write to me?" he looked at her, practically begging.

"Don't count on it," Hermione replied, and she disappeared up the stairs.

Ron was left speechless in the kitchen. He knew he deserved exactly what she had said, but it still hurt all the same. Without any more time to think about it or try to make things right, he disapparated to join Harry at the Ministry.

•••

Hermione got ready for her day after Ron and Harry left. She heard Ginny get back shortly after she went upstairs. Once she was finished getting ready, she went back downstairs for her tea, and then left for the Ministry. She was still interning with Aria, and they had shadowed two more departments since their first, and she still hadn't a clue of what she wanted to do. Her break-up with Ron just made things worse. She was less focused at work and felt less motivated than ever. Right now they were in the middle of cataloging articles for the Daily Prophet, their most boring task yet.

After lunch, Aria came back to join her and started in with her usual gossip.

"I just had lunch in the atrium with a guy I met last weekend. He works in the Law department. He's so cute, but gosh is he boring. You're so lucky you have a boyfriend. It's hard out there for us singletons." Aria sighed as she glanced at Hermione.

Hermione gave her a smile. "Oh, yeah," she replied. She hadn't told Aria about her and Ron's break-up. The last thing she needed was for Aria to ask if it was okay if she asked Ron out now that he was single.

"Anyway, I guess what he does can't be any more boring than this," Aria gestured to the files in front of them. "He was telling me this one story though, about after the war. He said that the old reporter, Rita Skeeter, came in to his office shortly after the Daily Prophet fired her. She was trying to sue them for wrongful termination. Kingsley had her fired because he said he was tired of her lies and he wouldn't have any of that now that things were finally at peace. Apparently she tried to cause some serious trouble though. The case ended up being dropped and she left. But man. I wonder if she'd stayed, we might know more about what really happened, you know? In the war I mean."

"Rita Skeeter was a horrible person. She spewed nothing but lies every time her quill touched her paper. I would know. She started writing about me my fourth year at Hogwarts." Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at the memory.

Aria's eyes widened. "No way! Well, that's crazy. I mean I know she was awful and all, but still. I'd have liked to hear at least something about the war that was just fought. And she seemed like the kind of person that would have written about it. I mean we all live in terror for years, and then Harry Potter kills You-Know-Who for the second time and no one has anything to say about it!" Aria shook her head as she went back to cataloging.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. It was like a light finally clicked on in her head. She couldn't believe that it was brought on by Aria, and of all people, Rita Skeeter. She stood up at once.

"Um, I have to go," she mumbled as she turned to leave. "Thanks Aria!" she added over her shoulder as she was practically running to get to the door.

"You're welcome?" Aria was left with a pile of files, looking more confused than ever.

Hermione ran to the lift and then tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for it to let her off. When it dinged signaling her arrival, she flew off and only stopped when she reached the door to the Minister's office.

"Is he in?" she asked Kingsley's secretary.

"Yes, but-"

Hermione didn't wait for her to finish. She flew past her and knocked on Kingsley's door.

"Come in," said a deep voice.

Hermione entered, breathless.

"Miss Granger! To what do I owe the pleasure today?"

"Minister! I mean, Kingsley," Hermione started, still out of breath. "I know what I want to do. Here at the Ministry, I mean."

"Oh, do you? Well please, enlighten me."

"I want to write a book about the war."

Kingsley's eyes were round with shock at Hermione's words.

"I want to let people know what really happened. They deserve to know. But it needs to come from someone who will only tell the truth. And not the whole truth, mind you, some things are better left unsaid." Her mind drifted to the horcruxes. _Yes, some things are definitely better kept secret,_ she thought. But then she continued _._ "But I was there, and I was in the thick of it. I know things that happened, and I know most of the people who were heavily involved. I figure I could conduct interviews, do a lot of research, travel if I have to, and make sure that it's a truthful account of what really happened. If anything, so that nothing like it ever happens again. I-"

Kingsley put up his hand to cut her off. This was it. He thought it was a terrible idea. Her face fell as she awaited his response.

"Miss Granger, I think that is an excellent idea," Kingsley said, a smile spreading on his face. "It's exactly the kind of thing I expected you to come up with. It's unlike anything I've ever heard of and it's perfect for you. I do have one suggestion, though. What about instead of a book, we make it a column? You can print as often as you'd like, you don't have to stick to a schedule. But that way, we get small stories along the way. We could even turn it into a book at the end I imagine."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Kingsley had taken an idea she'd had for all of the past ten minutes, and made it even better.

"I think that sounds wonderful, sir."

"Perfect. Well, I'd say your shadowing days are over. I'll send word over to the Daily Prophet and we'll get you an office in that department. But don't worry, you won't report to anyone over there. Consider yourself your own boss."

"Kingsley, I don't know what to say. Thank you," Hermione replied.

"Don't thank me. It was your idea, and you're doing the entire Wizarding World a great service."

Hermione was still on cloud nine as she exited Kingsley's office. She _finally_ knew what she wanted to do with her life. She wanted to be a writer. And she knew that there would come a time when she would have told all the stories she could tell of the war, but then her options would be open, and the sky was the limit. She felt a peace she had never known. She felt a purpose that she hadn't felt since she found out she was a witch all those years ago. But amidst all of the joy, she also felt a sudden longing. A longing to tell the one person she couldn't about her sudden breakthrough. Her very best friend, who she happened to still be in love with. But he was gone, and she was still here. And she wasn't sure they'd ever be able to mend what was now broken.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_April 2000_

It had now been two days since Hermione had gone to Ron's flat only to discover that he was away on an assignment, though it seemed as if it had been much longer. She was still worried about Ron being on such a dangerous mission, but she tried to push the thoughts from her mind when they came. This proved to be unsuccessful the first night however, and she had an awful nightmare that involved Ron's mangled body being pulled from a lake. She woke in a cold sweat with tears in her eyes, and refused to go back to sleep.

The next night, she tried to stay awake as long as possible to avoid any nightmares, and only gave in to sleep when it finally consumed her. Around midnight, her eyelids drooped closed. The next thing she knew, she was jerked awake by the bright light of a silvery stag, and Harry's panicked voice.

"Hermione," Harry's patronus began. "Ron is hurt. Come to St. Mungo's immediately and I'll be waiting for you." The stag galloped off, and as quickly as it had appeared, was gone.

Hermione sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes, and trying to convince herself that she was dreaming. She looked over at the clock on her bedside table. It was a little past two in the morning. Her mind was racing. She tried to remember what the patronus had said, but only one thought was repeating in her mind, as if it were a broken record: _Ron is hurt. Ron is hurt._ It was her worst fears confirmed. Snapping out of her thoughts, she didn't waste any time. She flew out of bed and tore off her pajamas, grabbing the nearest clothing she could find, and then ran to her small living room. She grabbed a pair of her shoes that were sitting by the front door, and then immediately disapparated to St. Mungo's.

When she arrived, she was in the lobby of the building. She looked frantically around and saw that there were several witches and wizards slumped in chairs and a tired looking witch at a large desk in the center of the room. She ran up to the desk in a panic.

"Hello, please. I'm here to see Ron Weasley. He's an Auror. He was-"

Hermione cut herself off as she saw Harry coming out of the lift towards her. She left the witch open-mouthed at the desk and ran to him, desperate for information.

"Harry!" She threw her arms around his neck. "Harry where is he? Is he alright?" Hermione stepped back now to look at Harry's face. His expression did not give her any comfort.

"He's with the healers now. Hermione…it doesn't look good."

Harry didn't say anything more, but he didn't have to. For him to be saying that it didn't look good meant that it was truly, a very dire situation indeed. Hermione felt as though someone had reached down her throat and ripped out her stomach. Her head was spinning as she tried, in vain, to process the events of only the past few minutes. Harry immediately grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the lift he had just stepped out of.

"Come on, we're allowed to wait up here. And I…I need to go get the rest of his family," Harry stammered as they climbed into the lift.

"What? They aren't already here?" Hermione figured that she would be the last of the party to be arriving, especially considering the state of things between her and Ron.

"No," Harry explained. "I'm Ron's emergency contact. He's mine too. When we became Aurors we decided that we didn't want our families to have to be the first ones notified if…if something bad happened to us." Harry was looking down and running a hand through his hair. It was clear that when they had made the arrangement, he'd never imagined the full weight of the responsibility that it would bring.

Hermione brought a hand to Harry's shoulder. She wanted him to know that he wasn't alone in this.

"Harry, I can help. You shouldn't have to do this alone."

Harry looked as though he wanted to protest, to insist that he could handle it. But his emotions were getting the better of him. Ron was not only the love of Hermione's life, but Harry's best friend. Harry had known him even longer than she had, even if only by a few hours.

"Thanks," Harry said softly. He had removed his glasses and was rubbing the bridge of his nose. "We just need to get the family here. Can you handle Ginny, Bill, and Fleur? I'll go to the Burrow, and then to George, Percy, and Charlie." Harry put his glasses back on now, and straightened up.

"Yes. Yes of course I will," Hermione said nodding. Her voice came out in a strangled whisper that she did not recognize as her own, but she was determined to help in any way that she could. If for no other reason, then at least to get her mind off of what was happening.

The lift door opened abruptly and they stepped into the intensive care ward: the section reserved for those with the most severe and life threatening injuries. As Hermione looked over to the waiting room area, she saw a girl sitting by herself. She was hunched over in a chair and one foot was tapping anxiously. She wondered if perhaps, she was also there for an Auror who was gravely injured in the same accident Ron was in. She didn't have much time to think about it, because Harry spoke once again.

"Alright, I'm going. I'll meet you back up here. Thanks Hermione. And…" he trailed off unable to finish. But she knew what he had been about to say. _It will all be all right_. But Harry couldn't say it. Not this time. Because they didn't know if it was true or what Ron's future held. Hermione didn't have the time to think anymore. She disapparated straight into the familiar halls of Grimmauld Place. Ginny was in her bedroom, though she wasn't asleep. Instead she was fully dressed and seemed to have been expecting someone.

"Hermione!" Ginny ran to her in shock. "It's Ron, isn't it? I knew when Harry got the summon to St Mungo's that it wasn't good."

Hermione nodded, unable to speak. Ginny saw the terror in her wide, brown eyes. "Bill and Fleur," Hermione managed to choke out. Ginny understood at once. They joined hands and disapparated to Shell Cottage.

Hermione could hear the crashing waves of the ocean in the background as she stood on the steps in front of the small home. On another day, she would have liked to have fallen asleep on the shore, perhaps reading a book, and with Ron beside her. As soon as her thoughts turned to Ron she was snapped back into the reality of why they were there. _Would she ever get the chance to come back here with Ron? Would she even get the chance to tell him that she still loved him?_ Her thoughts were almost too much for her to bear. She tried to focus on the task at hand. Ginny walked up the steps and didn't even knock. With a wave of her wand, she opened the door and stepped inside. Hermione followed close behind her.

"Bill!" Ginny called out when the door was shut behind them.

A very startled Bill came running out of the bedroom in his nightclothes, his wand raised. When he saw that it was Ginny and Hermione who had woken him, he immediately lowered his wand.

"Ginny? Hermione? Blimey, what's going on?"

"Ron," Hermione choked out. "Ron's hurt. He's at St. Mungo's."

Bill didn't need any further explanation. He ran back into the bedroom and they heard him waking Fleur. In a matter of minutes, the two were dressed and standing before them. Hermione had forgotten that Fleur was pregnant. Due in only a matter of weeks, her belly was now quite large, and Hermione managed to give her a small smile as she walked into the room. Fleur kept one hand on her stomach, rubbing it anxiously. Hermione felt awful that they had woken her up so suddenly. She hoped that it wouldn't put any strain on her or the baby. As she locked eyes with her, Fleur looked serious and resolute, much like she had during her time in the Tri-Wizard tournament. Hermione realized that she didn't need to worry about her; Fleur was strong.

"We'll meet you at St. Mungo's. We'll take the Floo. It's safer for the baby," Bill said, gesturing to Fleur's bulging belly once again.

"Right, okay," Hermione replied, and her and Ginny disapparated.

Harry was not yet back when Hermione and Ginny walked into the familiar waiting room of the intensive care ward. Now that her task was over, Hermione did not want to sit down and succumb to all of the dark thoughts that were sure to overtake her mind. She couldn't bear to do nothing but sit and wait, not knowing the state Ron was in. She walked up to the desk near the front of the room while Ginny took a seat.

"Hi, could we have an update on Ronald Weasley?"

The older witch peered skeptically at Hermione through thick spectacles. "Are you family?"

"Well…no, but-"

"I am," Ginny said as she walked up behind her. "I'm his sister. And Hermione's family too." She gave Hermione's hand a squeeze; not knowing how grateful Hermione was to her in that moment.

The witch didn't seem to care about Ginny's sentiments, but since she was his sister she didn't have much of a choice. She glanced at the paperwork in front of her and waved her wand. Letters started to appear, but they were too small for them to make out from where they stood.

"He's still with the healers," the curt witch said.

"Okay, thank you," Hermione replied dully as she walked away.

Defeated, she finally sunk into a chair in the waiting room. She put her head in her hands and tried not to cry. She wanted, and needed, to be strong for Ron's family. Most of them would probably wonder why she was even here, given that she hadn't been to a dinner since Harry and Ginny's engagement. She suddenly wished that she could sit in a waiting area by herself. Ginny was next to her, unmoving. She simply stared ahead at the wall and Hermione knew that she was trying to imagine how she would cope with the loss of another brother. Hermione reached over and took Ginny's hand in hers. Although she couldn't offer any words of reassurance, Ginny gave her a small smile for the gesture.

"Did Harry come get you?" Ginny asked when she finally decided to speak.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "His patronus did. He was Ron's emergency contact."

Ginny nodded as the pieces clicked together in her head. "And he's off getting the rest of the family then?"

Hermione nodded in reply, but as if on cue, Harry suddenly appeared in the room with Arthur and Molly Weasley in tow. Behind them the lift dinged, and Bill and Fleur stepped out. Molly immediately rushed over to Fleur, fussing over her sweetly, and making sure she and the baby were all right. After Fleur's reassurance that they were, Mrs. Weasley came over to Ginny and Hermione.

"Oh girls, I'm so glad you're both here," she said as she wrapped them both in a hug.

Hermione was grateful for Mrs. Weasley's presence. She hadn't been hugged like that in a long time, and it was warm and comforting. She had a sudden longing for her own mother's embrace, but didn't have time to dwell on the thought.

"I need to go and fetch the others," Harry said as he walked towards where all of the family now sat in a small circle.

"No Harry, you've done so much already. Let Bill and I go." Mr. Weasley stood at once and his eldest son followed. They disapparated quickly to go and get the rest of the Weasleys.

No one knew what to do or say. None of them had ever imagined that'd they be in this situation. They all sat in silence for a few moments. Ginny was clutching Harry's hand so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Fleur sat next to Mrs. Weasley and continued to anxiously rub her belly. Hermione was still seated next to Ginny and she was trying to take deep breaths to prevent herself from crying.

"Oh for heavens sake. I can't just sit here." Mrs. Weasley rose and walked over to the desk to ask the grumpy witch for an update. It seemed as though she was about as helpful as she had been for Hermione, because Mrs. Weasley asked to speak to someone else, and the witch went back to get someone.

"I will be right back. I 'ave to use zee bathroom," Fleur said and she walked off slowly down a long hallway.

"Do you need anything?" Harry asked turning to Ginny. "What about a drink? I can fetch you something from the café in here, I think it's always open."

"Actually, yes I think I could use some tea. But I want to come with you. I could use a walk." Ginny stood and her and Harry made to leave, but Harry stopped and turned around.

"Hermione, can we bring you anything?" he asked.

"No, that's okay. I'll be fine."

Harry nodded and they walked off, leaving Hermione completely alone. She was looking down at her hands, and didn't notice the girl she had seen earlier, was now walking in her direction. When she looked up, she saw a tall, pretty, blonde girl taking a seat right across from her.

"You're Hermione Granger, aren't you?" the blonde girl said as she sat down.

"Y-yes, I am. Do I know you?" Hermione wondered how this girl knew her name, and why she had come over to sit next to her. She now noticed that the girl's arm was in a sling, and she had a few cuts on her face.

"No, you don't. I'm sorry to just come over like this, but I heard him say your name." She gestured in the direction Harry had gone off in. "I'm Maisie Jenkins, a friend of Ron's. He's…told me about you."

Hermione realized that this was the Maisie Harry had told her about, who Ron had become good friends with after his drunken night at the Leaky Cauldron. She was also an Auror. "Oh, yes of course. I've heard a little about you as well from our friend Harry Potter. That was him who called my name just now."

"Ah, yes. I know Harry, from the Auror department. I just didn't see his face from over there." She seemed distracted and a little jumpy as she spoke. "Well I suppose you are all here because of Ron. Is everyone else his family?"

"Yes," Hermione said in barely a whisper. "They all are. Do you-do you know what happened? To Ron I mean."

"Yes," Maisie replied. But her face fell and she averted her gaze to the floor. Her voice started to shake as she spoke. "We were supposed to be apprehending some Death Eaters and we had a team of five Aurors. We destroyed their hideout, got most of them rounded up, and also managed to save some of the muggles they had been torturing. It wasn't pretty, but everyone on our side was okay, apart from some minor injuries. A few of the Aurors left, with the Death Eaters in tow. Ron and I stayed behind to make sure it was over…" she trailed off and Hermione saw two tears fall from her eyes.

"Ron was outside with our boss making sure the muggles got sent off to St. Mungo's. And that's when he came out of nowhere. We didn't know there was a Death Eater hiding in the wreckage. He was waiting for us to lower our guard and once we did, he shot a spell at me but it missed. Before I could fire a counter-spell, he grabbed me by the arm and threw me against a wall. My wand fell and I…I thought it was over for me…that's how I got this," she held up her arm that was in a sling.

"And then, Ron came in and dueled him, managing to knock him out cold. When he bent down to help me, two more Death Eaters emerged from underneath the floor and attacked him from behind. It seems they had another hideout below ground in case they were ever discovered…Ron took out one of the two that attacked him, but then the other…hit him with something. I don't know what it was; I didn't recognize the curse. Ron fell to the ground instantly and wasn't moving at all. I took out the last Death Eater and immediately disapparated here. The healers took Ron back a couple of hours ago and haven't been out to update me since. The other Aurors from the mission on are another floor. They come up here periodically to check on us, but there isn't much anyone can do at this point. I just can't believe it. Everything happened so fast. And it was all my fault. He was trying to help me when he got hit."

Tears were now flowing freely from Maisie's eyes. Her blonde hair was tousled and her face was blood and tear-stained. Her blue eyes were magnified by tears, making them seem larger than they were. Hermione looked at her, thinking that despite her present state, she really was incredibly beautiful. Even with Harry's previous reassurance that he didn't, she couldn't help but wonder if Ron had ever liked her, as more than a friend. She knew that it was terrible really; she didn't even know if Ron would make it through the night, and all she could think about was whether or not he would choose her over the pretty girl sitting before her. But she couldn't help it.

Tossing aside her present thoughts, at least for a moment, Hermione reached out and took Maisie's hand in hers. Despite her feelings of jealousy towards the girl, she knew that it wasn't right for Maisie to harbor any responsibility for what happened to Ron.

"It's not your fault, Maisie. You were ambushed. And Ron would've done the same for any of his fellow Aurors. That's…that's who he is. Please don't blame yourself. He wouldn't want you to." Hermione reached up quickly to wipe away one of her own tears that had escaped.

Maisie looked up and wiped her eyes. She nodded her head and gave Hermione a very small smile. "Thank you, Hermione."

Maisie sat back in her chair and the two girls sat in silence for a few minutes, unsure of what else to say. Bill and Arthur still weren't back with the rest of the Weasley boys. The family that was there had started to come back, and Mrs. Weasley was still waiting at the desk for someone to come and talk to her. No one even seemed to notice that Maisie was sitting with them, all lost in their own thoughts and worries. But finally, after what seemed like hours, a healer walked through the doors.

"Are you all Mr. Weasley's family?" the healer asked as he approached them.

"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley, walking over to him at once. "I'm his mother."

"Your son's injuries were very severe. We still aren't sure what curse he was hit with; we think it might have been a combination of a few different ones." Mrs. Weasley's eyes went wide with terror, but the healer continued.

"We have managed to stabilize him. I won't sugar coat it: he's in bad shape. We aren't sure if he will make it through the rest of the night. But he is alive. You all can go back and see him, but only one at a time."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and then walked a few steps away with the healer to ask him some questions. The rest of the party all sat, numb to what they had just heard. _At least he's alive,_ Hermione told herself. Mrs. Weasley went back to visit Ron first, and stayed only a few minutes to let the rest of them have their time as well. Ginny went next, followed by Harry, and then when he came back, Fleur looked to Hermione.

"You should go, Hermione," she said.

Hermione nodded and stood, but as she did, a loud _crack_ signaled the arrival of more family members. George and Charlie were first, followed quickly by Bill, Percy, and Mr. Weasley. They were all quickly caught up on Ron's condition. Hermione immediately returned to her seat, so that Ron's brothers and father could go and visit him. Arthur made his way back to see him first, while the rest sat down. Harry finally noticed that someone was sitting next to Hermione.

"You're Maisie, aren't you?" he asked, turning to face the blonde witch.

"Yes," she replied softly.

"She was…with Ron. When it happened." Hermione said.

At this, every member of the family fixed their eyes on Maisie, and she recounted the same story she had told Hermione. This time, her voice was stronger, and she did not cry. Hermione noticed by the end, however, that she was definitely on the brink of fresh tears.

"Maisie, it's not your fault. You must know that," said Harry. Ginny was leaning on his shoulder and he was stroking the back of her hand as he spoke.

"Yes…I-I do," Maisie stammered.

"Without you to take out the other Death Eater, it sounds like Ron would have been dead. You saved his life." Everyone turned towards Charlie, who was sitting across from Maisie, surprised at his interjection. He seemed to be looking at her with a tenderness that Hermione had never seen from him before. She didn't think much of it, as everyone's emotions were running high.

"I guess I didn't think of it like that," Maisie replied, looking up from her hands. "And he saved my life as well." She gave Charlie a thankful smile.

"Why don't you go and see him?" Charlie asked her. When she started to decline, he spoke again, gently. "You should go. We don't mind at all."

At this, Maisie finally nodded and stood to go and see Ron. Hermione watched her as she disappeared through the doors. She didn't notice that Charlie was also staring fixedly at the spot where Maisie had just sat.

When Arthur and Molly returned to the group, Bill told them Maisie's story to spare her from having to tell it again. When Maisie returned, Ron's other brothers went back to see him, and finally, it was only Hermione who had not yet been.

"Hermione, have you been back to see Ron?" Ginny asked her as other family members talked quietly around them.

"Not yet. I was letting the family go first."

"Oh Hermione, for the last time, you are family. Go and see him," Ginny said seriously.

Hermione stood, unable to avoid it any longer. She walked across the pristine white floors and through the doors the healer had come from. She came to a room with _Ronald Weasley_ written on a clipboard outside the door. She reached for the doorknob with a shaking hand, but as she was about to grab it, her hand suddenly dropped. Tears poured from her eyes as she took a step back and found her back against a wall. There was no one else in the hallway, apart from her. She fell against the wall and sank down to the floor, her body overtaken by shuddering sobs. She couldn't believe that two days ago she had been so happy, and had planned to make things right with Ron. Now, what if it was too late? What if the unthinkable happened, and Ron died without knowing that she was sorry? That she loved him?

All of her thoughts that she had pushed away throughout the night came flooding back to her mind. She couldn't push them away any longer. The thought of losing Ron was all consuming. She didn't know if she could live without him. It was too much for one person to bear. She wasn't sure how long she stayed on the floor, sobbing hysterically. She cried until her tears finally stopped falling, and the only sound in the hallway was her breathing as she tried to regain control of herself. Finally, she stood and took a deep breath.

At last, she allowed herself to acknowledge even the darkest of her thoughts, and the deepest of her fears. And she came to the only resolution that she could. Even if Ron didn't make it through the night, she didn't want him to be alone. No matter how bad things were, she made a promise to herself that she wouldn't leave him again. He deserved at least that much. They had both made so many mistakes, but now, none of them seemed to matter. The only important thing was that she at least got to say a proper goodbye to the boy that she loved. With a steady hand this time, she reached for the doorknob, and stepped inside.

**Let me know what you think!**

**xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_April 2000_

Nothing could have prepared Hermione for the sight that awaited her when she first entered Ron's room. She had expected it to be bad, but it was worse than even she had imagined. Ron was in the center of the room in a hospital bed. There were a few machines surrounding him and tubes and wires poking out in all directions. She slowly walked over to his side and noticed that one of the tubes was down his throat, seemingly helping him to breathe.

She was reminded briefly of a time when she was nine years old, and had gone to visit her grandfather in the hospital. He'd been hooked up to a similar array of machines, and hadn't lived much longer after her last visit. She knew that if they were using muggle methods of healing on Ron, that it was definitely bad. Not even magic could help him now, even though magic was what had landed him here in the first place.

Now that she was by his side, she could really look at him. His face was swollen, with a gash on his forehead that was healing, and there was bruising on his neck. One of his legs was covered with a blanket, but the other lay on top, probably so that the healers could tend to it. It was a horrible sight. Every inch of it was a mixture of blue, black, and purple, and one of his arms was in a sling against his chest. Despite the current state of his body, she noticed how peaceful his face looked, as if he were only asleep. Hermione thought back to how many times she had woken up next to his sleeping face, and a fresh wave of longing threatened to overtake her.

Tentatively, as though he might shatter at her touch, she reached out and took his hand in hers. His skin was cold against her own, but she never wanted to let go. She grasped his fingers more firmly as she sat down in the chair beside his bed. She brought his hand to her cheek, and silent tears fell as she stroked the back of his icy hand. This was the closest she'd allowed herself to get to Ron in months. And he didn't even know she was there.

"Ron?" she croaked out in a hoarse voice, as though she expected him to answer. Her hand was still wrapped tightly around his. "Ron, it's me. H-Hermione. Ron I'm here, we're all here. Please, you have to wake up. You have to wake up because I need to tell you that I…that I love you. And that I'm so, so sorry. For everything that's happened between us."

Hermione looked at Ron's face, hoping against hope that she might see some glimmer of recognition, a sign that he heard her or was waking up. But he remained still. His chest rising and falling with every breath the tube gave him. Hermione glanced at the small table next to the hospital bed, and something caught her eye. There was a clear bag of what looked to be Ron's belongings.

She reached for it, unable to help herself, and almost immediately, she was staring through the clear plastic at a picture of herself. She reached into the bag and pulled it out to get a closer look. She had never seen this picture before, but knew exactly when it had been taken. She was leaning against the tree on the hillside the day of their picnic with Harry and Ginny. Ron had taken Ginny's camera, and was supposed to be taking pictures of the landscape. He must have taken this one without her knowing. She couldn't believe that Ron had kept this picture for almost a year, and that it was with him now. This meant it had been with him on his assignment, probably in his pocket. Had he kept her close to him the whole time they'd been apart?

The rest of the bag contained only the clothes he had been wearing, which were now stained with blood, and his wand. Somehow, Ron had decided that this was important enough to be carrying with him no matter where he went. She couldn't help but feel a glimmer of hope, that if against all odds he did wake up, maybe there would still be hope for the two of them. She smiled, a real smile, for the first time since Harry's patronus had woken her with the terrible news. She placed the items back in the bag and set it on the table again. After a few more minutes, she heard the door open behind her.

"Sorry," a female healer said as she came in. "I just need to check his vitals."

Hermione nodded and stood, backing away from the bed.

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry, I'll just go." But as she turned to leave, she suddenly spun back around, facing the healer. "What are the chances that he'll wake up?"

"It's hard to say," the healer answered as she waved her wand around Ron, performing silent spells. "His condition has remained for the most part, unchanged, since he came in. That can be good or bad. He hasn't gotten any worse, but we still don't know exactly what he was hit with. We've treated all of his injuries that we can, and now…we just have to wait. I'm sorry, I know that isn't the answer you want to hear."

"No, but, thank you for telling me," Hermione said softly. She slipped out of the door to let the healer do her job.

She made her way back into the waiting room area where the family still sat. She noticed that one person, however, was missing.

"Where did Maisie go?" she asked Ginny as she took the seat next to her.

Ginny had her head on Harry's shoulder but she sat up when she saw Hermione. "Oh, right after you went back, one of the healers came out and told her that she needed to go home and rest. Apparently they'd told her that as soon as they'd treated her, but she was determined to make sure Ron was okay before leaving. She seemed really shaken up about going home, so Charlie offered to take her. Thankfully she let him, and now he's back," Ginny gestured over to where Charlie was sitting, asleep in his chair.

Hermione simply nodded at Ginny in reply. She was glad that Maisie was okay, but there was also a part of her that was glad she had left. She was trying as hard as she could not to be jealous of the girl.

"I think that you all should go home and get some rest," Mr. Weasley said as he stood up to address the group. "It doesn't seem like anything has changed with Ron at this point. One of us can stay, and update everyone if anything does."

Hermione looked around as the Weasley siblings all sighed, and prepared to leave. She didn't want to go, but she knew that Mr. Weasley was right. There was nothing any of them could do here, and they were all exhausted. It was now past ten in the morning, and bright rays of sunshine were scattered on the waiting room floor. Hermione yawned, realizing that she had now been there for over eight hours.

"Ginny, you should go back with Hermione and get some rest. I'll stay with Mr. Weasley for now, and I'll come get you both if we hear anything." Harry gave Ginny's hand a squeeze.

"Harry, you've been up longer than any of us. It's hardly you who should be staying here," Hermione protested.

"I'm fine," Harry said coolly. "I'm not tired anyway. I want to stay. But you two shouldn't be alone right now."

Hermione knew by the look in his eyes that she wouldn't convince him otherwise, but he was right about one thing. She didn't want to be alone. She was so afraid that the moment she was, all of her pain would become too much for her to take. And Ginny was Ron's sister. Hermione knew that despite her present stoic appearance, she was also scared. So instead of arguing with Harry, she stood and took Ginny's arm.

"Let's go back to my flat. We can get some rest, and come back."

"Okay," Ginny replied and she joined hands with Hermione as they disapparated.

When they arrived, Hermione decided to take a shower. She got in, and turned the water up so hot that it almost scalded her, but she was numb to it. She stood under the water for a long time; steam slowly surrounding her as she breathed deeply, savoring every moment of the escape from her reality. When she finally got out, she put on her most comfortable clothing, and went to lie down. Ginny was already lying on one side of her bed with her back to Hermione. She looked like she was asleep. As she got under the covers, Ginny turned to face her, and Hermione realized that she was wide awake.

"Hermione, Harry told me what happened a couple of days ago. When the two of you went to lunch."

Hermione figured that Harry would have told Ginny about the events of the previous day by now, so she wasn't surprised.

"I just want you to know…I feel like you should know…that Ron loves you Hermione. I know he does."

"Thanks, Ginny" Hermione said sincerely. "But…I just won't truly know, unless he can wake up and tell me himself. That's what's so agonizing. If he doesn't…I might go my whole life wondering how things could have been."

Ginny knew that Hermione was right. She couldn't stand to see her best friend in so much pain, and she herself was also fearful that her brother might never wake up. But she was determined to try and remain positive.

"He will wake up. He will. And he'll tell you himself. I'm sure of it." Ginny reached out and took Hermione's hand. She gave her the smallest trace of a smile, and turned back over, falling asleep this time.

Hermione turned over as well, but as exhausted as she was, sleep did not come easily. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Ron in his hospital bed, still and lifeless. She found herself longing for her nightmares with Bellatrix Lestrange that had once plagued her sleep. At least in those, she would be the one dying, and not Ron. But they didn't come. It was only a couple of minutes, but after she lay awake for what felt like hours, Hermione fell into a deep sleep.

•••

There was a moment when Hermione first woke that she forgot where she was or what had happened. She didn't feel any fear or pain, but it was only for a moment. When she opened her eyes, the realization hit her all over again. Ginny was still asleep next to her, but she pulled back her covers and got out of bed. As she walked over to her window, she realized that it was now dark outside. She looked at her clock and realized it was now after seven in the evening. She couldn't believe that she had slept for so long. Her stomach gave a loud growl, and it occurred to her that she hadn't eaten in almost twenty-four hours.

"Ginny," Hermione said gently as she bent down to wake her. Ginny stirred and sat up quickly.

"Hermione, is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine. Harry hasn't been by with any news. I've just woken up and I don't know about you, but I'm starving. I was going to grab some dinner and bring it to St. Mungo's for everyone."

"It's already seven?" Ginny got out of bed as she glanced at the clock. "Merlin, why did Harry let us sleep for so long? Not that I'm complaining I actually feel quite refreshed. But yes, now that you mention it, I am hungry."

Hermione was also feeling a lot better. The shower and sleep had done her a lot of good. She and Ginny gathered their things, and left to get dinner for the family, who they were sure would be back at the hospital by now. When they arrived at the intensive care floor, they saw that Charlie, Harry, and Fleur were the only ones missing from the group.

"We brought sandwiches," Ginny announced as they arrived, and she held up the bags she was holding.

"Thank you girls!" Mrs. Weasley said walking over to both of them. She gave Ginny a hug and placed a hand on Hermione's arm.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked as she passed out sandwiches to her dad and brothers. Hermione took a seat next to Bill.

"I sent him home to get some rest," Arthur said. "He'd been here longer than any of us with no break. Even I went home for a nap, and when I returned he was still here. He didn't want to, but I think at that point he was about to pass out from exhaustion, so he didn't argue with me."

"Good," Ginny replied. "He can be a _bit_ stubborn at times." And Hermione saw the corners of her lips curl into the first real smile she'd seen from anyone all day.

They all sat in silence, grateful for the food. Hermione deduced that no one had eaten a proper meal since the previous day.

"Is Fleur alright?" she asked turning to Bill.

"Oh yes, she's fine. I just sent her home to get some rest." Bill replied in between bites of his sandwich.

"And Charlie's at home getting some rest as well," Mrs. Weasley added.

When they'd all finished eating, Ginny asked her parents if there had been any changes since they'd last been there, and they told her no. The healers came out periodically to let them know that he was stable, but that was it for now. Hermione was glad that there wasn't any bad news, but Ron also wasn't improving. It was like the healer had told her when she was in Ron's room; it was both good and bad.

The family chatted for a little while, and some time later, Bill decided to go home to check in on Fleur, and Ginny decided to go see how Harry was doing.

"Will you be okay?" she asked Hermione as she turned to leave. "I can stay here. Or you're welcome to come with me."

"No, go. Check on Harry. I'll be fine here," Hermione replied with a wave of her hand.

Ginny nodded, and disapparated to Grimmauld Place.

Hermione leaned against the back of her chair, resting her head against the wall. She felt strangely out of place, much as she had during her last Weasley family dinner. She wasn't technically family, no matter what Ginny told her. She knew that no one would ever tell her to leave, but she felt as though they wanted to ask her why she was there, when none of them had seen her in over a month. She didn't have time to dwell on any of this thought, because suddenly, a healer came through the doors rather quickly and made his way over to them.

"Mr. Weasley is breathing on his own," he said it as though he almost didn't believe it himself. "We are quite shocked, but we've removed his breathing tube and his vitals remain stable. I'm confident that this is a good sign and a step in the right direction. You can all go back and see him if you'd like."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. _Ron was breathing._ She repeated it over and over in her mind. It was such a small thing, that she herself was taking for granted at this very moment, but it meant everything for Ron. It meant that he might wake up. She couldn't allow herself to get her hopes up, but the thought remained in the very back of her mind.

The family that was there all made their way back together to Ron's room. He looked much the same, with his leg still in dire condition, and he was still hooked up to several machines. But the tube down his throat was gone. Now, Hermione could see his face perfectly. It had been ages since she had really been able to look at him. She had almost forgotten how handsome he was. He seemed older somehow, and she supposed he was, but it only made him even more attractive in her eyes. And he still looked as though he was only sleeping. She suddenly had an overwhelming desire to be alone with him, to put a hand on his cheek and let him know that everything was going to be all right. But instead, she remained by the side of his bed, gazing at him longingly.

"We'd better let the others know," Mr. Weasley said. "I'll send them word now." And he left the room.

Mrs. Weasley was asking the healer that had followed them into the room more questions about Ron, and the others were taking seats in chairs that they magicked into the room. Hermione took a seat in the one that had been by Ron's bed the whole time. She looked intently at his face, and watched his chest rise and fall; as if she were afraid to look away for fear that he would stop breathing. Suddenly, she saw Ron's hand that was nearest to her give an undeniable twitch. Without thinking, and very much on instinct, she grabbed his hand. As she squeezed it, her breath caught in her throat, but she managed to whisper in a barely audible voice, "Ron?" Ron's hand, once limp in hers, suddenly twitched again. And this time, though it was weak, she felt it squeeze back.

Ron's eyes fluttered open. He looked around groggily, trying to assess where he was, and then his gaze landed on Hermione.

"Her-mio-ne," he croaked out, one hand still gripping hers.

"Ron!" Tears slowly fell down her cheeks and she leaned forward, looking into his bright, blue eyes. She hadn't been sure if she'd ever get to see those eyes again.

Hermione's shout finally alerted the rest of the family to the fact that Ron was suddenly awake. Mrs. Weasley jumped and ran to his side immediately, stroking his hair and murmuring about how she thought she'd lost him. The others smiled and laughed, and took turns greeting Ron; George was sure to let him know just how much trouble he had caused. Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. The room seemed to be spinning in a blur around her. _Ron is awake._ Of all of the thoughts that had swirled through her head in the last day, she was glad to finally have a happy one on repeat. She sat back in her chair, finally letting go of his hand, so that Ron's family could all see him.

Now that he was awake, she suddenly felt lighter, as though a weight had physically been lifted off her shoulders. The rest of the family arrived back at the hospital shortly after Ron woke, and were beside themselves with shock and happiness. Amidst the chaos of the room, Hermione found herself staring at Ron, and having to remind herself that he really was awake. She stood back against the wall, and watched as he smiled and talked to each member of his family. He was still weak, and could barely lift his head, but he seemed to be in good spirits. His eyes were full of the light that she had once known and loved. Harry walked up beside her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's awake, Harry. Can you believe it?" Hermione's voice still conveyed the astonishment she had yet to get over herself.

"Of course I can; nothing can keep Ron Weasley down for long," Harry replied with a smile. But then, he turned more serious and looked down at his feet. "I really thought we might lose him there for awhile, Hermione." His voice was so quiet; she almost didn't hear what he had said. It was as if he was afraid to admit the doubt that had temporarily plagued all of their minds.

Hermione saw the fear and anguish in her friend's eyes. Harry was always so brave for everyone, but she knew that deep down, they shared the same fears: losing the people that they loved. They had lost so much already in the last few years. Hermione laid her head on Harry's shoulder, and the two of them stood back for some time, watching the Weasley family dote on Ron.

"Sometimes, I still can't believe I'm a part of this," Harry said, gesturing to the large, but close-knit family before them.

Hermione raised her head off his shoulder, now her turn to look down. She had once thought that she'd forever be a part of the Weasley family too. But after everything that happened between her and Ron, she still didn't quite know where she fit. Harry, sensing her uneasiness, did the only thing he knew would bring Hermione comfort.

"What do you say we all let Ron get some rest, and we can come back first thing in the morning?" Harry's voice carried over the rest, and soon everyone had stopped talking.

"It is after eleven," Percy chimed in. "I think Harry's right."

Mrs. Weasley seemed to be the only person that started to protest, but even she couldn't stifle her yawn.

"Well alright, we'll be back first thing in the morning then," she said as she bent over to kiss Ron's forehead.

Ron gave her a smile and a nod, and bid the rest of the family goodbye. They quietly shuffled out of the room. Harry stayed back, and as Hermione went to leave, he pulled her in close and whispered in her ear.

"I thought now might be a good time for that talk you wanted to have three days ago." Harry shot her a mischievous grin. Then he gave her arm a squeeze, and left the room to catch up with Ginny, leaving her alone with Ron at last.

Hermione didn't have time to think. She knew that Harry was right. She had almost lost Ron forever, so she surely wasn't going to delay letting him know how she felt about him any longer, even if he didn't feel the same way about her. There would never be a perfect moment, when all of the pieces fell into place. This was life, and she found that it hardly ever went according to plan. She took a steadying breath, and slowly, shut the door and turned around.

**Thank you all so much for the reviews lately! Let me know your thoughts and predictions after this chapter! I think I probably only have a few chapters left in this story...**

**xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_April 2000_

Ron couldn't help but stare at Hermione as she turned around to face him. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her, starting with why she was here, but he couldn't seem to find the words. He was so happy to see her, and had been elated when she was the first person he saw when he opened his eyes, but he was also confused. Hermione shut the door quietly and walked the short distance over to his bedside. He could tell that she was exhausted, but she still looked just as beautiful as she ever had to him. Her brown curls hung loose and cascaded over her shoulders. She was wearing a baggy sweatshirt, but tight fitting pants that Ron couldn't help noticing accentuated her figure. She didn't say anything at first, but sat down in the chair next to his bed and took a deep breath.

"Ron..." Hermione slowly said his name but trailed off as she looked at him. Ron watched as her eyes filled with tears and he reached out and took her hand.

"Hermione, don't cry," Ron said as she began to sob. He grasped her hand tightly in his and brought it to his cheek. She leaned forward on the edge of his hospital bed and rested her head as she cried, never letting go of his hand. "Please, Hermione. I'm right here. I'm all right. I promise."

"I-I know," Hermione managed in between hiccups. She sat up, trying to regain her composure. "I'm sorry. I thought I'd cried all I could in the last few days, but I guess I was wrong." She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I'm just so…so glad that you're okay, Ron."

"In the last few days? Hermione, how long have you been here?"

"Since they brought you in. I did go home once to get some sleep."

"But…how did you know I was here? And…." Ron's brow was creased as he tried to piece together what he knew in his head. The last time he'd spoken to Hermione she'd been dating Elliott and wanted nothing to do with him. Was Elliott outside, he wondered? Waiting for her to finish so they could leave? Had she only wanted to make sure he was alive? Why had she stayed behind tonight?

Hermione interrupted his thoughts by explaining the events of last few days to him, after his accident. How Harry had alerted her to Ron's situation, and how the family had all waited together in shifts. Ron was touched by the fact that so many people cared about him. And she never mentioned Elliott, but he supposed that could have been intentional. He could have been there too at some point for all he knew.

"And I met Maisie," Hermione continued. "She's really lovely Ron. And by the sound of it, you saved each other's lives." Hermione said it as warmly as she could, not wanting Ron to pick up on the tinge of jealousy in her voice.

Ron did not pick up on it at all. _Maisie._ At the mention of her name he realized that he had almost completely forgotten he wasn't the only one who was involved in the accident. He couldn't remember everything clearly, but it was slowly coming back to him. He tried to remember the extent of Maisie's injuries, but he couldn't.

"Is she all right? Maisie? Is she here as well?" The urgency in his voice was apparent. Maisie had been the best friend to him over the past couple of months. He couldn't imagine losing her now.

Hermione tried not to look as hurt as she felt when Ron practically jumped out of his bed at the mention of Maisie's name. "No, she's fine. They bandaged her up and sent her home to rest. She did wait with us for a little while though." She dropped her gaze to the floor and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Oh, okay," Ron sat back, visibly relieved. He knew that he'd have time to talk to Maisie soon, once she was well rested. "Well I'm glad. I'm sure she didn't want to leave, if I know Maisie," he added with a chuckle.

A silence fell between them as Hermione looked down and Ron tried to decide what question he wanted to ask next. He still was trying to figure out what was going on with Hermione. He decided to go for the one that was bothering him the most.

"So is Elliott outside waiting for you?"

Hermione looked up with wide eyes, and then shook her head. "Oh…no. He isn't. I actually…well you see that's kind of the reason I'm…I broke up with him Ron."

Ron was stunned by Hermione's response. _Broke up? For good?_ But then he started to think about what it might mean. Had she only broken up with him because she felt guilty about what happened to Ron? He loved Hermione more than anything. But he definitely didn't want her to be with him out of pity.

"Oh, I see…" Ron started to trail off but was determined to figure everything out, so he kept going. "What…what are you doing here, Hermione?" Ron had to know. Why was she here? Because she felt bad about the way she had treated him and wanted to make things right to clear her conscience?

"Ron I…I'm here because I need to tell you how sorry I am. For everything that I've said over the past eight months. I love you, Ron. I always have."

It was everything Ron wanted to hear. It was everything he had needed to hear since the day she'd ended things between them. But all he felt was a rush of sadness. She didn't mean it. How could she? He didn't blame her. She'd spent the past few days thinking he might die. That was bound to stir up old feelings.

"Hermione…don't. Don't say things you don't mean. You don't have to just for my sake. I'm fine, really. You can leave and go on with your life as if this never happened." Ron gestured towards the door.

Hermione's brow furrowed at Ron's response, and then slowly understanding washed over her of what he must be thinking. He had no idea about what happened the day he left on his mission. He thought that she was only saying all of this because of his accident. She couldn't bear it. She was done dancing around her feelings and she wasn't going to go another second without Ron knowing the truth about everything.

"Oh Ron, no! You've got it all wrong. Let me explain," Hermione sat up straight in her chair. "I had lunch with Harry the day you were called on your assignment. I was a mess, really. But he helped me see what I already knew: that I was still in love with you. I went straight to Elliott's, because I knew it wasn't fair to string him along any longer. I broke it off and went directly to your flat. Your roommate answered and said you'd just been called away on an urgent mission. I'd been coming to tell you how I felt! And then two days later I got woken up in the middle of the night by Harry's patronus and I thought I'd never get the chance to tell you... But then you woke up! And now, nothing else matters, Ron, because I love you. I always have, and I always will."

Hermione didn't even give Ron time to respond. She leaned forward in her chair and grabbed his face, crashing her lips to his. It had been so long since she'd kissed him, she'd almost forgotten how wonderful it was. Ron's hands intertwined in her hair immediately and it was like they were the only two people on earth. Hermione felt as though she'd been drowning, and she was finally coming up for air. The kiss started off rushed, as they both desperately couldn't get enough of each other after so long apart. But it became soft and slow, and they melted into each other, the longing so evident in each of them. Against her own will, Hermione finally broke away, gasping for air. She was flushed and grinning as she leaned back into her chair, and Ron looked at her with a soft smile of his own. He found one of her hands and took it in his again.

Ron couldn't believe what Hermione had just relayed to him. _She still loves you. She always has._ He thought back to how he had been considering giving up on Hermione just a few days prior. Just as his doubts had threatened to overtake him, Hermione had come to her own realization. The timing of his assignment couldn't have been worse, but it had brought Hermione to him now. And that was all that mattered.

"I'm sorry, that was a bit…abrupt," Hermione said as she stifled a giggle. Ron jolted from his thoughts as he locked eyes with her again.

"I'll say," Ron replied with a smile, "But, don't be sorry, Hermione. I've wanted to do that since the day we…" he broke off, unable to say the words aloud. It had been such a dark time for both of them. Hermione nodded her understanding.

"But now you know, Ron. I'm not here because I feel bad for you. We just have the worst luck and timing of any two people on the planet." Hermione laughed as she spoke, and Ron noted how bright her eyes looked. Something they had been lacking for the past several months. Oh, how he had missed hearing her laugh.

"We do, don't we? I'm sorry, Hermione, for not believing you the first time. You really came to my flat to see me?" Ron grinned as he thought of Hermione showing up on his doorstep, flushed and out of breath. He would have liked to see it.

"Yes! I did, and your roommate probably thinks I'm crazy. I asked for you and then just left."

"Oh, I'm sure he doesn't. He probably thought it was his lucky day, what with a pretty girl showing up out of the blue." Ron wondered what exactly Davis had been thinking when Hermione had appeared that day. He would have loved to see the look on his face when he opened their door to find her.

"So…where does this leave us?" Ron asked Hermione seriously.

"I-I want to be with you Ron, I do. But I don't want to rush into anything either. I think we both still have some things we need to work on, and I don't want a repeat of what happened last time. I want us to be honest with each other. About everything."

Hermione knew that she loved Ron, but he'd also hurt her before. She wasn't sure if her heart was ready to open up to that possibility again quite yet.

"I agree…I do. But I don't want you to leave. I missed you so much Hermione. And I just got you back."

"I'm not going anywhere," Hermione said and she leaned in to give Ron another quick kiss. As she pulled away, he caught the back of her head and pulled her close again. Their lips met for the third time and it was long and slow. This time it was Ron who finally pulled away.

"Merlin, I missed that," Ron said as he gave her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. "So much." The desperation in his voice was evident as he stared into Hermione's eyes. She knew that for all his faults, he really did love her.

"Me too," Hermione admitted. She tugged on a string hanging from Ron's blanket and twisted it around her finger absentmindedly.

"Ron, I want to ask you something. But please, tell me the truth, okay?" Hermione's eyes were wide as she looked up at him nervously.

"Anything, love. I promise I will," Ron replied and he shifted to try and sit up a little more than he already was. He winced slightly at the pain in his leg, and was thankful that Hermione didn't catch it.

"Has there ever been something between you…and Maisie?" Hermione bit her lip as she forced the question out into the open, and waited for Ron's response.

Ron was stunned by the question, and he was sure his face reflected his surprise. "No. Never," he said quickly. "There hasn't been anything between us and there never will be. She's just a friend, and she helped me through some…dark times," Ron paused before continuing reluctantly. "You know when you thought I went home with a girl from the pub? It was actually Maisie who took me back to her flat and saved me from making a mistake with someone else. I slept on the couch and woke up with the nastiest hangover I've ever had. We've been friends ever since. Please, Hermione you have to believe me. It's only ever been you."

Relief flooded over Hermione as Ron confirmed the story that Harry had already relayed to her. It wasn't that she hadn't trusted Harry, she just wasn't sure if he had the full story. Or if Ron would have even told him if something was going on with Maisie. But hearing it from Ron, she knew he was telling the truth. They were just friends, much like she was just friends with Harry.

"I believe you, Ron. Thank you for telling me," she gave his hand a light squeeze. "Are you sure that she doesn't have any feelings for you?"

"Positive. I think every single conversation we've had I've managed to bring you up in some way. So, she knows it would never happen. And I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm a git anyway. In a brother-sister kind of way," Ron added with a smile.

"Really? You've talked about me?" Hermione's heart fluttered as she realized that Ron hadn't ever fully moved on. She felt horrible that he'd been in agony the past eight months, but also a small tinge of satisfaction that after everything, he couldn't get her off his mind.

"Loads of times. It's actually Maisie that encouraged me to never give up on trying to get you back. She…lost someone herself a few years back. And she made me see that there will always be hope for us." Ron didn't know how much of Maisie's story was his to tell, even to Hermione, so he left it at that for now.

Hermione decided not to prod Ron any further on Maisie. There would be time for that later. "If that's the case, then I'm glad you're friends. And I hope that I can get to know her better," Hermione smiled genuinely thinking of how badly she'd misjudged Maisie.

"You-you were jealous of her, weren't you?" Ron said, a huge grin spreading across his face. He couldn't help it. Now Hermione finally knew a little bit about how he'd felt about her being with Elliott.

"No! Well, maybe I was. Okay, yes. Are you happy now? I was jealous of Maisie. She's a gorgeous Auror, who wouldn't be jealous of that?" Hermione was frowning slightly and Ron couldn't help but grin even bigger. She was so cute when she was jealous.

"Hermione, I've had pretty girls throw themselves at me ever since I became a Lead Auror. But I never gave any of them a second look, because I'm in love with you. Maisie was just the first girl who only wanted to be friends. But she doesn't compare to you, love. You're the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Don't patronize me," Hermione said, still frowning, though a smile was starting to creep at the corners of her mouth.

"I'm not! But how do you think I felt when I found out you were dating Elliott?"

"I-," Hermione started to protest, but she realized that Ron was right. "Okay, that was probably even worse for you. I'm sorry. I was only trying to convince myself that I could move on. But…it didn't work," Hermione smiled again and stood from her chair. She moved to sit on the edge of Ron's bed. "I can't get over you, Ron Weasley. And I don't want to anymore."

She slowly turned and put her feet up on the bed, careful not to bump Ron. Tenderly, she lay her head down on his shoulder, so that they were both in his tiny hospital bed. Ron moved his blanket so that it covered them both.

"Is this okay? I'm not hurting you am I?" Hermione asked.

"This is perfect," Ron replied.

They both realized at once how late it was. They were utterly exhausted. The events of the previous days had taken up almost all of their energy, and the recent conversation had used up the rest. For the first time in so long, they both felt at peace. Even if they didn't have everything figured out, they knew that they had each other. And for now, that was enough. Ron leaned over and planted a kiss on the top of Hermione's head. He couldn't see her smile at the once familiar gesture she had always adored.

"I love you," Hermione whispered as her eyes finally closed.

"I love you, Hermione." Ron's whispered reply came as he closed his own eyes, and let the darkness consume him. He was much too tired to dream, but if he had, it would have been of a girl by a tree on a sunny June day.

**The moment everyone has been waiting for...let me know what you think! I want to say that I was truly touched by all of the messages I received begging me not to end this story. It has been a joy writing it so far. When I lose some motivation, your reviews and messages are really what keeps me going. So thank you to everyone who has subscribed, favorited, read, reviewed, sent a message, or done all of the above. With that said, I do think I have 3-4 more chapters for you in this story. And after that...a sequel may be in the works if enough people were interested. It is my readers that keep me going after all. So please, let me know your thoughts and predictions.**

**xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_April 2000_

Hermione felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she opened her eyes suddenly. Harry was standing over her as she lay in Ron's hospital bed. There was light coming from the window and she glanced at the clock. It was after seven in the morning. She was still snuggled up against Ron, who was sound asleep, and the blanket lay over them both. He was breathing rhythmically, which comforted her. Just a few days ago she was terrified that he would stop breathing at any moment. Realizing at once how it must look to Harry, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood so quickly, that she gave herself a head rush; she had to grab on to Harry's arm to steady herself.

"I can't believe that I slept for so long," Hermione was breathless as she spoke. "Are you…the only one here?" She frantically looked around Harry's shoulder to confirm.

"Yes, for now," Harry replied with a soft chuckle. He looked at Hermione without judgment, knowing that the full story would come when she was ready to tell him. "I left Ginny sleeping and I think the rest of the family will be along shortly. I thought you might want a heads up, just in case…" He gestured from her to a sleeping Ron. Even though she could tell he was trying to hide it, a small smile was on his lips as though he has been expecting to find her there this morning.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Hermione insisted with a frown that slowly faded into a smile of her own.

"Oh really?" Harry dragged out the last word sarcastically, raising his eyebrows at her.

"I mean…we did talk. And…might have kissed…" Hermione let a soft giggle escape and put a hand over her mouth; Harry smiled knowingly and looked as though he was enjoying her struggle for words. "But we aren't officially back together or anything."

"Oh?" Harry's brows crinkled at Hermione's revelation. "Why not?"

"We…still have some things to work through. We need to be able to trust each other and…we're going to take it slow. After what happened before…"

Hermione looked down, unsure of what else to say. The white hospital tile was cold and unfriendly, but she didn't want to look Harry in the eye. She wasn't sure she could fully articulate the complexities of what she was feeling to him. She loved Ron with everything in her, and that was what frightened her more than anything. She couldn't get past the idea that once they made it official, her heart would be in his hands again. If something were to go wrong, she wasn't sure she'd survive it.

Harry knew that Hermione was uncomfortable, and he didn't want to push her.

"Oh, well…okay then. I'm here Hermione, if you need to talk." He reached out and squeezed her shoulder.

"Thanks Harry," she replied. And then, she surprised him by pulling him into a tight hug and whispered, "for everything."

Harry smiled as he pulled back and looked at his friend. "Of course, Hermione."

She turned back to face Ron, who was still sleeping peacefully. She was thankful that he was getting some rest.

"I still can't believe we almost lost him."

"Neither can I." Harry ran an anxious hand through his messy hair. "But, he's going to be okay. And that's what matters."

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath. "I should get going. I don't want to be here when everyone else gets back. That would be…hard to explain." She looked down, illuminating the fact that she was wearing the same clothes from the day before.

"I'll be sure to tell him you went home to get some rest when he wakes up," Harry promised her as she started towards the door.

"Thanks, and tell him I'll be back. I'll see you later Harry." Hermione took one last look at Ron and softly closed the door behind her.

• • •

Ron woke to the sound of hushed voices in his room, seemingly coming from all directions. As he slowly opened his eyes he realized that it was because what looked like his entire family was surrounding him, all talking quietly amongst themselves. For a moment, he forgot where he was. But the pain in his leg wouldn't let him forget entirely. He immediately remembered that Hermione had fallen asleep with him the night before, but now she was gone. _Had it all been a dream?_ It couldn't have been. Hermione had been there. She'd told him that she loved him and they kissed…it had definitely been real. He wasn't sure he could have even dreamed it any better than it was. But as he looked around the room, he didn't see her now. His heart sank a little that she was gone. As much as he loved his family, she was the only one he wanted to see.

"He's awake!" Ginny proclaimed and the family all turned to look at him.

"Ron, dear, how are you feeling?" his mother asked as she hurried over to his bedside and took his hand.

"Better, I suppose," Ron answered. "Well rested at least."

"How's your leg feel?" Harry asked. He was sitting next to Ginny and they were holding hands. Ron looked over and gave him a smile. He was glad that his best friend was there.

"Not great," he admitted through gritted teeth. The pain in his leg was ever-present now that he was fully awake. "I think the pain medicine is starting to wear off."

Ron looked down at his leg, which was fully bandaged from his thigh to his ankle. He wondered what kind of curses he had been hit with to cause such damage. He could move it only slightly, otherwise a searing pain rushed throughout his entire body. He felt as though a hot knife was slowly slicing its way through the entirety of his leg. He had only seen a healer change the bandage once since he'd woken up, and he had been greeted with patches of angry red and purple skin. In some places it looked as though it had been burned, other areas had deep gashes, and still others looked severely bruised, and were shades of deep purple. His leg had taken the brunt of the curses he'd been hit with; he didn't even recognize it as his own. He hadn't been able to fully feel it until now, and he was desperate for it to go numb again.

"I'll go and find your healer," Mrs. Weasley said sensing his discomfort, and she exited the room.

"Thanks mum," he called after he as she left. He was grateful for his mother's intuition.

Ron turned to the other side of the room and addressed his brothers, who were all sitting together and talking jovially.

"You know, you all don't have to be here anymore," Ron said. "I'm okay, honestly." And even though it was what he said, he secretly was touched by the fact that his entire family had dropped everything to be by his side for days on end.

"You're not going to get rid of us that easily, mate," George said smiling.

"Ron, you scared us all half to death," Bill chimed in. He was holding Fleur's hand and he turned to look at her. "We aren't going anywhere." Fleur nodded her agreement and gave Ron a smile, all the while rubbing her bulging belly. Ron thought she looked big enough to give birth right there in his hospital room, but he knew that she still had around a month to go from what Bill had told him.

Charlie and Percy voiced their agreement with Bill too, and they all began to fill him in on each of their own versions of the events of the past few days. Charlie chimed in last, and had some new information for Ron.

"I took Maisie home, she was really in a right state," Charlie said, and looked at Ron. It was just the two of them talking now, everyone else seemed to be engaged in their own conversations. "I know she wants to come back and make sure you're okay. I told her I'd come and get her when she was ready."

Ron's eyebrows rose at what his brother was saying. "You…took her home?" Ron was stunned that Maisie had even let him, honestly. She wasn't one to open up to strangers, but then again, it was his family. And she knew him very well. And, it had been a pretty extenuating circumstance.

"Yeah…I did." Charlie shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I hope that's alright…I, er, she didn't have anyone with her, and I thought someone should make sure she was okay."

"Of course, I'm glad you did Charlie," Ron replied. He didn't think much of it. Maisie had probably been in shock from what happened. He was glad someone had seen to making sure she was all right.

Charlie shifted again, crossing and uncrossing his legs. He didn't speak for a moment, but then, he took a deep breath and asked Ron, "So are you two, uh, dating then?"

"What, Maisie and I? Oh, no. We aren't. I…" Ron wasn't sure if he should tell Charlie, but he knew that he could trust his brother. "I…still love Hermione. Never really got over her." He figured this didn't reveal much, and he didn't want to tell his family that Hermione and him were back together yet. Especially considering that they weren't, officially that is.

"Oh, I see. Well, yes, I suppose we could all see that. She's really it for you, isn't she?" Charlie gave Ron a genuine smile.

"Yeah," Ron smiled back. "Yeah, she really is. But, can you tell Maisie I want to see her? If she's feeling up to it, I mean."

"Sure," Charlie rose quickly, as if he'd only been looking for an excuse to go. "I'll just go and bring her some lunch, and then see if she wants to come back to see you."

"Thanks," Ron called after him as he swiftly left the room.

His mother came back with a healer who gave him a potion to drink for the pain in his leg. It immediately started to feel better. The pain slowly drifted away and after a few minutes, he could hardly feel it, and he relaxed back into his pillows. The rest of the family left soon after Charlie to have lunch, but Harry and Ginny stayed behind to eat with him. They brought him back some soup from the café, and it warmed Ron's insides as he ate. He felt just about as good as he had before the accident, the only thing that would make it any better, would be if Hermione was with him.

"So," Harry took a bite of his soup and raised his eyebrows. "I guess things went well with you and Hermione last night then?" He had already filled Ginny in on what Hermione had told him that morning, but he didn't let on to Ron. He wanted to see what his take on things was.

Ron could feel the blush that started to creep up the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah…I guess you could say that." But Ron couldn't contain the grin that had now spread across his face.

"I was here when she left this morning. She told me to tell you she'd be back after she'd gotten a bit more sleep. She wasn't sure she was ready to explain to the rest of the family why she'd stayed the night."

"Makes sense," Ron replied. He glanced at the clock noting that it was a little after noon. He wondered when Hermione would be back. That day? Or would it be a few days before he saw her again? He didn't want to push her, and knew that she needed time to process everything that had happened. But he ached to see her again, to kiss her again…

"So, you two are good then?" Ginny asked smiling, unknowingly interrupting his thoughts.

"We…we're good," Ron started. "But, we aren't officially back together yet, alright? I think she needs to know that everything's going to be okay…after last time I mean." Ron looked down at his soup bowl.

"Well, I think that will happen sooner rather than later," Ginny said. "You should've seen her Ron. She was a mess before you woke up."

"Really?" he asked.

Ron shuddered to think that Hermione had been in such pain, and he hadn't been there to comfort her.

Suddenly, the door handle gave a soft _click._ They all turned towards it, and Hermione entered the room. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a tight long sleeved shirt. She looked much happier and lighter than the last time he'd seen her. Her hair was damp from a shower, and her face lit up into a smile as soon as their eyes met.

"Hermione," was all Ron managed to get out when he saw her. It was barely more than a whisper. He still couldn't believe that she was there, standing in front of him, and that she no longer hated him; quite the opposite, in fact.

"Hi," Hermione said to everyone as she entered, though she was only looking at Ron.

"Did you manage to get some sleep?" Ginny asked, causing Hermione to break her trance-like eye contact with Ron for the first time.

"Yes I did. And I took a shower, and had some lunch. Amazing what fresh clothes and sleep will do to a person. I feel much better."

Hermione started to cross the room towards Ron's bed, and as she did she gathered her hair in her hands and tied it back with the band on her wrist, illuminating her face even more. When she was done, she took a deep breath as she dropped her arms back to her sides. Then she resumed her position in the chair closest to Ron's bed. Ron's eyes never left her. He loved watching her do even the most mundane things. Those were the things he found himself missing the most when they had been apart. The way she twirled her hair around her finger, or the way her eyebrows knitted together when she was reading a book. He didn't want to miss anything, now that she was back in his life.

"Good," Harry said. "Well, I think we will let the two of you have some privacy then." He gathered the remains of their lunch and stood with Ginny to leave.

"Oh, no don't feel like you have to leave because of me," Hermione said as she turned around in her chair. Though, she was secretly glad that they were going.

"Don't be stupid," Ginny said laughing. "We know you have some things to sort out. We'll leave you to it. And I'll see you later," she promised, with a squeeze of Hermione's shoulder.

"Alright then. See you," Hermione replied.

"See you later then, mate," Harry called to Ron. And when Hermione had turned back around, Harry threw Ron a look that said: _Don't mess it up this time._

"Right, later," Ron replied, and he nodded at Harry's silent communication as well.

When the door shut and they were alone at last, Ron smiled at Hermione and picked up her hand from his bed.

"I missed you, Hermione. When I woke up at first I thought last night might have been a dream," he admitted.

"Well, it most definitely wasn't," she replied smiling back at him.

Her eyes bore into his with intensity he wasn't used to, but had missed terribly. Their chemistry was palpable, and he so wished more than ever, that he wasn't confined to a bed. He would have liked nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her fiercely. To wind his hands through her hair and feel her body pressed up against his. To apologize for everything that had transpired between them, and to make sure that she knew that he would love and protect her, the way he always should have. But all he could do in the moment, was take her hand.

"Thanks for coming back," Ron managed to get out amid his thoughts.

"I wanted to stay, really. But…your family…" Hermione trailed off tentatively.

"I know. Don't worry, Hermione. This is all on your terms."

"I know that they already know I've been here. We all sat together for hours. But waiting for you is one thing…waking up in your bed is another. I just…don't feel like having to explain." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

"And we all know they can be a bit nosy," Ron said with a laugh.

Hermione smiled, grateful for Ron's understanding. "Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Not bad," Ron said, which was partially true. With his replenished pain medication he was feeling pretty good. He didn't want to tell Hermione the truth about how bad his leg had felt earlier, it would only cause her to worry.

"Your leg, it's been bothering you hasn't it?" Hermione asked with her eyebrows raised.

Ron forced a smile, but thought _did she learn how to bloody read minds?_

"Only when I'm not on the medication. The healer gave me a fresh potion a couple of hours ago."

"But when you're not…Ron they don't know what curse or curses hit you," Hermione's tone had turned serious. "And your leg…"

"It might never fully heal. I know. They've told me," he replied curtly. He didn't like to think about it. Not getting better wasn't an option for him. He wanted a life with Hermione, a full life of adventures together. How would that be possible if he never recovered from his injuries? What if he was never able to walk again? And even worse, what if he had to spend every day in agony, with his leg in pain? He knew that he couldn't take the pain potions forever.

Hermione seemed to sense that Ron was growing uncomfortable talking about it. "It doesn't matter. You'll get better Ron. You're strong. And I'll be here for you, every step of the way."

She leaned forward and gave him a light kiss. Even when she had pulled back, Ron's lips still tingled with the sensation of her touch. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Hermione. For everything, but especially for being here. I know it isn't what you expected when you chose to love me."

"No, it isn't. But that's life, right? When does anything ever go according to plan?"

Ron was about to respond, but there was a knock at his door. Hermione turned at the sound.

"Come in," Ron called out.

Charlie opened the door, and Maisie was at his side. She looked much better than the last time Hermione had seen her, and even more beautiful. She could tell that she'd gotten some rest. Her arm was still in a sling, and her face bore some minor cuts, but her blue eyes were alight and fierce.

"Maisie," Ron said as he saw her. "You're alright. Thank Merlin you're alright."

"Ron," was all she said, and she crossed the room to the other side of his bed and gave him a gentle hug, as though she were afraid he might break at her touch. "I'm sorry, Ron. This is all my-"

"Don't you dare say this is your fault," Ron cut her off and turned serious. "Maisie, we're Aurors. Injuries are an occupational hazard."

"I know that," Maisie replied narrowing her eyes at Ron. "But you could have been killed."

"Yes, but you could have been too. You saved me, Maisie. But, I would like to know exactly what happened. I can remember some things, and my family has filled me in. But only you were there."

"I'm just going to-" Hermione got up and headed towards the door. She suddenly felt as though she didn't have a place in the room. "You two should talk." Charlie nodded with her and made to follow her out.

"No!" Ron and Maisie spoke at the same time, and Hermione jumped.

"Stay," Ron urged them.

"Yes, please you don't have to go," Maisie agreed, looking from Hermione to Charlie.

Hermione was a bit taken aback. She felt slightly uncomfortable around Ron and Maisie together. They seemed to know each other so well, she felt as though she were and outsider, intruding. But then she remembered that even if they had spent the last few months apart, she had known Ron for practically half her life. He loved her, and wanted her there. And Maisie didn't seem to have any problem with talking in front of her either. She relaxed, and looked at Charlie, who shrugged and sank down into a chair next to her. He seemed happy to have been given the invitation to stay as well.

Maisie began to tell Ron the same story she'd recounted to Hermione, about their mission and where things went horribly wrong. Ron listened intently, without interrupting. Hermione knew that he was desperate for any answers or information pertaining to his injuries. When she finished, Maisie had tears in her eyes. Ron leaned forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're okay, Maisie. It could have been much worse; we both could have been killed. But please, don't think anything that happened to me was your fault. I chose to fight. And you aren't responsible for that, okay?"

"Okay," Maisie said softly. "I'm glad you're okay too."

"You saved each other," Charlie said, speaking for the first time since he'd entered the room. "And you're both alive, that's what matters."

"I suppose we did," Maisie wiped her eyes and shot Ron a smile.

They stayed for a little while longer, talking about Ron's boss, and how pleased he was with them for their work on the assignment. Hermione loved watching Ron's eyes light up at the praise he was receiving. She knew how important it was to him that he was validated, and she was proud of how quickly he'd managed to stand out in his job.

"He said to take as much time as you need to recover," Maisie said to Ron, referring to their boss, as she got up to leave. Charlie stood with her as well. "Your job will always be there when you get back."

Hermione had barely been thinking about the fact that Ron was still an Auror. Even after his accident, his boss thought he would be returning to the department? She thought that Ron surely would see this as an opportunity to retire from fieldwork, and pick a less dangerous job. While she was proud of his accomplishments, this had always been her fear from the beginning, and part of what drove them apart last time. Could she stay with Ron if he chose to continue down such a dangerous path? She knew they'd have to face the conversation sooner or later.

Maisie and Charlie bid Ron goodbye, with promises to come and see him again soon. As they walked out, Hermione got up suddenly and followed.

"Maisie, wait," Hermione said as she caught them in the hall. Maisie turned around surprised, and faced Hermione. Charlie gave Hermione a smile, but then turned and walked on ahead, towards the lift, sensing that they needed some time to talk alone. "I wanted to…apologize," Hermione began. "I was rather cold towards you when we first met. I won't lie, I wasn't sure if there was anything going on between you and Ron…and I know now that there wasn't. Thank you, for making sure he was okay. And for being such a good friend; I know you mean a lot to him."

"Of-of course," Maisie seemed stunned at Hermione's proclamation, but thoroughly touched as well. "I don't blame you for feeling that way. I know I would have if the situation had been reversed. You should know…Ron loves you. Very much. He would do anything for you. I don't know you very well, but in a way I feel like I do, just from how much he talks about you. Whatever ends up happening with you two, you've got yourself a good one, Hermione. Just know that." Maisie's words spoken were almost in a protective tone, that Hermione recognized from the way she sometimes talked about Harry.

"Thank you. Really, that means a lot," Hermione replied. She knew that Maisie didn't want to see Ron get hurt again.

Maisie turned and walked away, joining Charlie at the lift. They both waved goodbye to Hermione was they climbed inside.

Once back in the room, Ron gave her an inquisitive look.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just…thanking her. You know, for saving you," Hermione said quickly. "And…" she added reluctantly, "I apologized for being a bit cold towards her when we first met."

"Really?" Ron's eyes lit up and he grinned. "I can't believe that Hermione Granger admitted she was wrong."

"It's been known to happen," she said as she made her way back towards his bed.

Instead of returning to her chair, she climbed onto the end of his bed and sat down facing him, pulling her legs tightly to her chest.

"Ron, I want to make this work, you and I. I do. But…I think that we should wait and see how you feel before we discuss getting back together again, okay? I want recovering to be your first priority."

Ron nodded in reply, knowing that she was coming from a place of love. As much as he would have jumped at the chance to be with Hermione again, he knew that taking it slow was the right option. It would give them the best chance at a future, which was all he wanted.

"Okay," he said reaching out and intertwining his fingers with hers. "Just know, that I love you." His blue eyes sparkled as he spoke and Hermione wanted to stare into them for an eternity.

"And I love you, Ron, really I-" The door opened just then, cutting her off. A healer smiled warmly at them both.

"How are you feeling, Ron? How would you rate your pain, on a scale of one to ten?" The healer waved her wand and a clipboard hanging on the wall gracefully landed in her hands.

"Uh, maybe a four?" Ron replied tentatively, glancing at his leg.

"That means an eight," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes at Ron again. He purposely tried to avoid her gaze. She knew him better than anyone.

The healer gave a light laugh in response. "I know the pain in your leg is probably pretty bad when the pain potion starts to wear off, am I right?" she asked.

"Yes," Ron finally admitted.

"I thought so. Well, other than your leg, you've made a miraculous recovery. Everything else seems to be functioning properly. We are going to try some more spells on your leg to repair some of the damage, and hopefully that will also take away some of the pain. I'd say as soon as you can go longer periods of time without the pain medicine, you'll be clear to go home."

"Home?" Ron didn't even mean to say it aloud. He'd momentarily forgotten that he actually lived somewhere, not at St. Mungo's.

"Yes, do you have someone that can help take care of you when you do go home? You'll probably need some help getting around, and doing basic things for the first few weeks. And perhaps longer, depending on how your leg heals." The healer stated everything very matter-of-factly, as though it were a very normal situation.

"Oh, um, well I have my roommate…but he's away sometimes on assignments…so I guess I could-"

"He'll be staying with me," Hermione interrupted. "I'll be there to help him recover, whatever he needs."

"Excellent," the healer replied giving Hermione a smile. "Well, that just about covers things for now. Ron, I'll be back with some more potions for you later tonight."

The healer turned and left the room, and Ron stared at Hermione.

"You want me to…come home with you?" he asked, confounded. He had been about to suggest to the healer that he would have to return to the Burrow, so that his mother would take care of him temporarily, when Hermione had cut in with her suggestion, to his utter delight.

"Yes, is that okay with you? I promised I would be there for you Ron, and I will. I can easily work a few days a week from home for the time being. And it's just me at my flat, so you wouldn't be intruding at all."

"Okay with me? Hermione of course it's okay with me. But I don't want to put this burden on you to take care of me."

"You're anything but a burden, Ron," she smiled and gently laid a hand on his arm. "It's settled then, you'll be coming home with me."

Ron couldn't hold back his grin in response, hardly able to believe his luck.

• • •

Over the next week, Ron had several procedures performed on his leg, and he reacted positively to most of them. They helped to dull the pain, and as the healer had promised, he was able to finally go home. His leg was still bandaged, due to the wounds. The healers showed Hermione how to change the bandages and apply an ointment to the affected areas. They hoped that it would heal in time, and that he would regain full function, but they had no way of knowing if it was even possible with the unknown curses that had been cast. Ron had a pair of crutches he practiced using a few times, and though he was still a little shaky on them, he was able to get around.

"And if you get any worse, you come straight back," said the healer filling out his discharge paperwork.

"Right," Ron responded.

"He will," Hermione said, throwing Ron a glance.

Mrs. Weasley was also there for Ron's discharge. When she'd first learned of Ron's plans to go back to Hermione's, she had tried to insist that Ron come back to the Burrow instead. But she'd relented, if only because she so hoped it would bring the two of them back together. They'd been very adamant that Ron was staying with Hermione as a friend, and that they were not a couple. Mrs. Weasley seemed to think that there was a bit more to it than that, but she didn't argue. After almost losing Ron, she just wanted him to be happy. And the way he lit up around Hermione, definitely seemed to do just that.

"Okay, I think that's everything," the healer smiled at them all. "Goodbye Ron, and be careful not to overdo it," she warned.

"I won't. Thank you, for everything," Ron replied.

The three of them made their way down to the lobby to leave. Since Ron was still injured, they'd decided it would be best for them to drive to Hermione's flat, rather than disapparate or take the Floo. Mrs. Weasley hugged them both, and then made them promise to come visit soon, when Ron felt up to it.

"Of course," Hermione said as she returned the hug.

"Oh Hermione, thank you," Mrs. Weasley whispered into her ear, "for everything, my dear."

Mrs. Weasley left to Floo home, and Ron and Hermione made their way into a Ministry car, that had been sent by Ron's boss.

"You ready?" Hermione asked as she climbed into the back seat beside him.

"More than ready," Ron replied, squeezing her hand.

The car pulled out, and Ron bid a silent farewell to St. Mungo's as he watched it fade into the distance.

**Any thoughts or predictions?**

**xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_April 2000_

When they arrived at Hermione's flat, she got out first and went around to Ron's side to hand him his crutches.

"Careful, easy does it," she said nervously as Ron exited the car. She had her hand out beside him, ready for him to grab on to if he lost balance.

"I'm fine Hermione, really," Ron replied and he waved her back with his hand. "I think I've got the hang of these things." He carefully made his way towards the front door.

Though he was still a bit unsteady, Hermione thought that he did seem to be walking good enough on his own. He was very slow, which was to be expected. She stayed by him the entire time, and was impressed when he conquered the two steps leading to the doorway with ease.

They made their way inside and Ron's bags were waiting for them in the middle of her living room. Harry had gone by Ron's own flat that morning, and gathered his clothes and toiletries for him, sending them ahead to Hermione's.

"Right, well I'll just get these then." Hermione walked over to the bags and picked them up. "You can follow me," she added, looking back at Ron.

She made her way from the living room, back to her small bedroom. It suddenly occurred to her that Ron had never been to her flat before. Luckily she always kept it tidy, but she still could feel herself starting to blush at the thought of Ron in her bedroom.

"So, you'll be staying in here," Hermione set the bags on the bed and stepped back, surveying the room. "It's the only bedroom, but I'll be fine on the couch."

"Hermione, no. You can have your bedroom. The couch sounds great to me," Ron protested.

"Absolutely not. You're not sleeping on a couch when you're trying to recover," Hermione replied indignantly.

"Okay. I suppose you're right," Ron sighed.

He was not going to argue with her. He couldn't believe that he had somehow lucked into getting to stay with her, and didn't want to do anything to mess it up. And, she was definitely right. The bed was much more practical for him with his injured leg.

Hermione opened his bags and took out his clothing, setting each piece on her dresser so that they would be easy for him to access. Then she walked his toiletries into her bathroom, putting her own under the counter to make room for his on the sink.

"Thanks Hermione, you don't have to do all of that." Ron stood by, watching her run back and forth feeling quite helpless.

"Ron," she walked over to him, her face soft with a smile. "I _want_ to. I want to help you get better. This is only temporary."

She smiled and stood on tiptoe to give him a kiss on the cheek. Ron smiled at her in return and when she had turned back around, he absentmindedly reached up and touched his cheek where she'd kissed him. Back at her bed, Hermione opened the last bag that had been tucked away inside one of the larger ones.

"Oh, these are your personal effects from St. Mungo's. Harry must've grabbed them from the healers." Ron turned to face her, interested in what the bag would contain. She opened it up and started removing the items, holding them up for him to see. "Here's what's left of your clothes…" She held up several bloody scraps of clothing that barely resembled the t-shirt and jeans he had been wearing on his mission.

"Uh, you can just get rid of those," Ron said. He shuddered looking at how much blood was on them.

"Will do," Hermione replied, and she tossed the scraps to the side. "Here's your wallet, and Auror badge." She set them carefully on the dresser beside his clothes.

"Your shoes look okay, still wearable at least." She set a pair of tennis shoes on the ground.

"And…" She smiled as she held up the last item for Ron to see. The picture of her. The one Ron had been carrying around for months, that she had seen when he was still unconscious, unbeknownst to him.

"Oh, yes," Ron said excitedly, and he crossed the room as quickly as he could on his crutches. He took it from her and cradled it in his hands. "I-I just kind of assumed it'd been lost somehow."

"You took this at the picnic last summer, didn't you?" she asked, taking it from him.

"Yeah. I did. And I started carrying it around after we…ended things. I just couldn't let you go, Hermione."

"I saw it when I came in to talk to you before you woke up," she admitted. "It was sitting on the table beside your bed, but they must have removed it not long after because I didn't see it again. I'd forgotten all about it until now. When I saw it, I hoped it meant there was a chance…that you would still want me after all that happened."

"Of course there was, love," Ron replied tenderly. "How could there not be?"

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. He dropped his crutches with two loud _thuds,_ and returned the hug, gripping her tightly. He breathed in the smell of her hair, and savored the feeling of her body pressed against his.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I couldn't do this without you."

Hermione looked up at him smiling. "I would do anything for you, Ron."

And he knew that she meant it.

• • •

Ron and Hermione quickly settled into a routine of sorts at Hermione's flat. Since Ron couldn't really go anywhere yet, they spent their days at home. Hermione went back to work after taking almost two weeks off. She met with Kingsley, who already knew about Ron's situation and made it clear that she could come and go as she pleased. She decided for the time being to work from home most of the week, only going in to the office if she needed to meet with anyone. She was grateful for the fact that her job was so flexible, but did miss the routine and familiarity of going into her office every day.

Having Ron around again made Hermione feel unlike anything she'd ever felt before. For the first time, he almost made her _nervous._ She felt giddy around him, and blushed more often than not when he would catch her eye. He was more than grateful to her for volunteering to take care of him, and because of that he tried not to bother her that much throughout the day when she had to work. He would stay back in the bedroom, reading or watching something on her television.

One evening, he hobbled into the living room on his crutches to find her on the couch, still working later than usual. He paused in the doorway to take in the site of her. Her hair had been thrown back into a loose bun at the nape of her neck, and small curls had escaped and now framed her face. She had a notepad and quill, as well as a typewriter, all propped up around her. She was scribbling furiously on the notepad, and would pause every now and then to chew on the end of the quill, her eyebrows screwed up in concentration. Ron couldn't help but think back to their Hogwarts days, where she would study in the Gryffindor common room until well into the night. He used to stare at her then, when she would look away, and had always thought she looked so cute. Now however, with her messy hair, and the way she chewed lightly on the end of the quill, Ron couldn't find another word for it. He found himself thinking that she looked extremely sexy.

"You're working late," Ron said as he entered the room at last.

"Oh!" Hermione jumped slightly at his words. "Sorry," she said laughing. "You scared me. I kind of go to my own world when I'm working."

"So I've noticed," he replied grinning, and he sat down in the armchair next to the sofa.

"I'm almost finished, I just need to get this last page done." Hermione turned back to her notepad and started writing again.

"Hermione, what is it that you do exactly? I mean I know that you work for the Prophet-"

"I don't work for the Prophet," she replied turning back to face him, with her eyebrows raised.

"But…your office is, and Elliott was…" Ron trailed off, his confusion mounting.

"I'm writing a book," she explained with a smile. "Well, it's a book and a column, actually. My first one is set to publish next week in fact. I'm writing about the war. I brought the idea to Kingsley and he loved it, so he made me my own boss. I ran the idea by Harry, and he thought it was great too. Some of the excerpts are going to be released as columns in the Prophet before I'm finished. It's taken me awhile to even map out everything I want to write about. I've got to interview people, and edit some of what I've already written and-"

"Hermione," Ron cut her off, his voice serious. "That is absolutely brilliant."

"Really? You think so?" Hermione had been nervous to tell Ron what she had been doing. While he had been promoted to Lead Auror and risked his life on missions, she hadn't done anything nearly as exciting.

"Of course I think so! I expected nothing less from the absolutely exceptional Hermione Granger." Ron couldn't believe that Hermione had finally figured out what she wanted to do, and that it ended up being something so perfect for her.

"I'm so glad you think that, Ron. I hope that I can do it justice. It is a heavy responsibility, but people need to know what happened. Not everything, mind you. But…the important things."

"I can't think of anyone better to tell it than you. I'm just so…proud of you Hermione."

"Thank you Ron. That really means a lot, honestly." She gave him a small smile and tucked a stray hair that had fallen out of her bun behind her ear. "I really don't know if I would have thought of it had we stayed together. I was so stuck on trying to decide on a career that I let it affect our relationship. And I realize that now and I'm…sorry. I truly am."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Ron replied, stunned at her revelation.

"No, I do. I treated you terribly and I know you only wanted to help. But looking back, I am grateful for the time we spent apart. I needed to figure this out on my own, you know? Even though it was one of the hardest things I've ever done, I think I needed to discover who I was meant to be. And it lead us to where we are now."

"Yeah, it did. And I'll be forever grateful for that. I hated being apart from you. But in a way, I think that it was good for me, too. I was able to figure out who I was, and really rediscover my strengths. I needed that. I needed to know that I could stand on my own, apart from you and apart from Harry. But, I think if I've learned anything…it's that we're better together, Hermione."

"Maybe," Hermione replied quietly. She looked down at her notepad, staring at the words she had written without comprehending them.

Ron didn't want to push her any farther tonight. It had been the first real conversation they'd had since he'd been there and he knew that it was a step in the right direction.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm starving. I'll make us some dinner." Ron moved to get up but Hermione set aside her things and stood first.

"No, don't get up. I'll get some dinner going," Hermione smiled and put a hand on his shoulder as she walked past.

"You're too good to me Hermione," Ron called into the kitchen as he heard her taking things out of the cabinets. He turned around in his chair and threw her a crooked grin.

"Don't I know it," she replied, with a wry smile of her own.

• • •

A few nights later, Hermione was changing the bandages on Ron's leg like she had been every couple of days since he'd left St. Mungo's. He sat on the bed, with his leg propped up on a few pillows. She carefully pulled back the white cloth that it was wrapped in, and had the ointment ready to apply.

"Ron!" she exclaimed as the bandages fell away.

"What?" he asked in a panic, and he sat up straighter trying to see.

"Your leg looks amazing! All of the external cuts and bruises have healed. I think the bandages can stay off for good!" Hermione was ecstatic as she examined every inch of his leg, confirming that she was right.

"Oh, that's great," Ron replied in a monotone voice.

"Ron? Why aren't you more excited about this? This is real progress you're making!" Hermione's brows knitted together as she gave him a look of puzzlement.

"I still can't walk on it, Hermione. And…it still hurts. Not as bad as before, but it's like this deep, throbbing ache that won't go away. I can't stand to put any weight on it at all."

"I know," Hermione said gently and she took his hand. "But this is good. This is a step in the right direction. I'm sure you'll be walking on it in no time."

Ron gave her a forced smile and nodded. He didn't want to sour her mood, but he was worried. He thought that by now he would have at least been able to take a few steps without the crutches. But maybe she was right. Maybe now that the surface wounds had healed, the internal wounds would be next. He squeezed Hermione's hand and she stood up to go throw away the bandages. As he watched her walk away, he shifted, and sat up so that his legs hung off the edge of the bed. He took a deep breath, and stood. At first, he had all his weight on his good leg. But then slowly, he allowed himself to put a little bit on the other one. There was some pain, but it wasn't unbearable. He hesitantly lifted his foot and took one step, and then another. And then, he abruptly fell to the floor with a violent _crash._

Hermione came running back in, panting, and knelt down beside him.

"Ron! What happened?" She put a hand behind his head and helped him sit up.

"I-I tried to walk and I took two steps but then…" Ron trailed off, embarrassed. He hated that Hermione had to see him like this, and that he was struggling so badly.

"Two steps-that's great Ron! But maybe next time I should stay with you when try, okay?" Her voice was gentle and sweet, but it made him feel like a child. "The bandages just came off, I don't want you to over exert yourself."

"Okay," he said through gritted teeth. He was sitting on the floor now with her beside him.

"Here, I'll help you up," she offered as she stood and put her arms under his.

"I'm fine," he snapped. "I can stand, Hermione." Ron did manage to stand, though with some difficulty as he hopped on his one good leg.

"Alright," Hermione replied as she backed away.

"There. See? I can manage some things by myself you know."

"I know. I know you can, Ron. I was just trying to help."

Ron let out a sigh. "I know you were, Hermione. Thanks." His tone of voice was flat. He made his way back to the bed and sat down again, picking up a magazine from the nightstand.

"Well, goodnight then," Hermione said as she turned around to exit the room.

"Goodnight," Ron called after her.

She made her way to the couch and lay down. She pulled the blanket up to her chin and breathed a sigh. She tried to imagine herself in Ron's place, being the injured one and he having to take care of her. She knew that she would feel helpless, and probably getting irritated easily too. To his credit, he had been very composed up until this point. She was a little worried that he wasn't even excited when he didn't need the bandages anymore. Maybe his leg was bothering him more than he let on. Her eyes started to close involuntarily, and she tried not to let her thoughts run away with her as she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

• • •

Over the next few days, various family members came by to see how Ron was doing. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley brought dinner and the four of them talked for a few hours. Hermione updated Mrs. Weasley on Ron's progress while he and Arthur sat in the living room chatting.

"And the bandages are off," Hermione said as she put away their clean dinner plates.

"Wonderful, that's simply wonderful" Mrs. Weasley gushed. "And he looks to be in good spirits." She peered around the corner where Ron sat talking animatedly with his father.

Hermione nodded, not wanting to mention Ron's fall. It would only worry his mother more than necessary. And his mood had improved immensely since that day. He was again the happy Ron that she knew and loved.

The next day, Ginny and Harry came by and spent the day with them. They all played games, watched some television, and talked about Ginny's Quidditch schedule. Harry also caught Ron up on everything going on in the Auror department in his absence.

"Hasn't been very exciting since you left, mate. After that last mission of yours it doesn't seem like there's anything very high profile going on. I haven't been in the field for weeks," Harry said.

"And I'm happy about that," Ginny chimed in as she came back from the kitchen. She put her arms around Harry's neck and gave him a kiss before sitting down beside him. "I like to know that you're safe."

They settled into an uncomfortable silence after that, as Ginny's words hovered over them. Hermione knew that especially after what happened to Ron, she wouldn't be able to bear something happening to Harry too. Around seven in the evening, Harry finally stood to leave.

"Well, we better be going then. I'm sure you're sick of us by now," he smiled as he playfully punched Ron on the arm.

Ginny hugged Hermione first, and then her brother, promising that they would be back again soon. And then they disapparated back to Grimmauld Place.

"Do you think they'll stay there forever? At Grimmauld Place I mean," Ron asked Hermione as she finished clearing their dishes from the living room.

"I don't know. I've never really thought about it. I wouldn't think so; Harry's never seemed to be too fond of the place. But it is his last tie to Sirius, so maybe they will. I really couldn't' say one way or the other." Hermione smoothed her hair out of her face and straightened a few pillows on the couch.

"I wouldn't, that house has always given me the creeps personally," Ron replied with a laugh.

"Me too," Hermione agreed with a quiet giggle.

"Where do you want to live? I mean, you can't possibly want to stay in this flat or The Alley forever."

Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked at Ron, who was seated on the couch, his legs hanging over the edge in a relaxed manner. He looked so _normal_. His jeans covered his leg, and his crutches leaned up against the wall. For the first time since his injury, she almost forgot that there was anything wrong with him. She walked over and sat down beside him before answering.

"I've always wanted to live somewhere out in the country. On a small bit of land. With room for…children to run and play. It was what I always longed for growing up in a neighborhood, where the yards were so small. And I'd have a big porch, and lots of windows. And trees, in the backyard." Hermione realized that she was rambling, and quickly tore her eyes away from Ron's intense gaze. He was smiling at her as she spoke.

"That sounds perfect," he responded with a smile.

What he wanted to say, to promise her, was that he would make sure her dream became a reality. He wanted to give her the house in the country. He wanted their children to play in the yard. In his mind he saw it all, so vividly. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to say anything about it. So much was still unknown, and he wasn't sure if Hermione wanted that future with _him_.

Ron suddenly realized that they were the closest they'd been since the first day that he'd arrived at her flat. Ever since then, Hermione had been very cautious around him. He wasn't sure if it was because of his injuries, or because she still wanted to see how things progressed in their relationship, but he figured it was probably a little bit of both. He had been completely fine with it, taking it slow. But every time he went to sleep, he longed for her touch, and for her to kiss him like she had when he'd woken up at St. Mungo's.

Hermione was still looking away from him as he reached out towards her, acting on pure instinct. He brushed her cheek and still that light touch sent shivers through her nerves, shivers that made her whole body tremble. She was so close that he could smell her perfume; he drank in the sweet fragrance of vanilla that he had ached for so many times when they had been apart.

And then, their lips met, and it was instant electricity. The kiss was tender at first, and then with a swift graduation of intensity, it was more. They were eager and hungry for each other. Ron was gentle at first, but it wasn't gentleness she wanted, not after all this time. She knotted her fingers in his hair, her lips parted, and Ron's tongue found its way inside her mouth. He tasted deliciously like peppermint and she kissed him back with vigor. A giddiness was building inside her and she felt alive, really alive, for the first time in so long.

Every nerve ending on Ron's body was alight as he continued to kiss her, and he found that he no longer noticed the pain in his leg. Everything was only Hermione. _His Hermione_. She suddenly pushed herself out of her sitting position and was in his lap, straddling him with her legs as she kissed him again and again. His hands were on her waist, and her tight shirt began to creep upwards as she moved, revealing a small strip of her skin. When his hands made contact with the exposed skin she sighed, and sat up, suddenly pulling her shirt over her head completely. Ron took in the sight of her with relish; her hair was messy from kissing, and she had on a simple white cotton bra that was made even brighter by her slightly tanned skin. She leaned forward once again and trailed kisses from his mouth, to his cheek, and down onto his collarbone, before capturing his lips again. Her body was pressed against his and he could feel her heart beating rapidly, mirroring his own. She reached for the bottom of his shirt, and pulled it over his head, so that they were now pressed together, skin on skin.

It was as if the world around them ceased to exist. They were the only two people left, and they were going to make the most of it. They were drawn together with intensity like magnets; they wouldn't have been able to pull apart even if they had wanted to. Ron's arms were intertwined around her back and she had her hands tenderly on either side of his face. She suddenly pulled her lips from his and sat back, gasping for breath, her cheeks adorably flushed.

"Is this okay? Am I hurting you?" she asked fearfully, as she looked to Ron's leg.

He couldn't help but smile at the beautiful, half-naked girl sitting in his lap. He couldn't believe that Hermione was with him in this moment; she was the girl of his dreams.

"Not at all," Ron replied truthfully. He pulled her back to him, this time lying down on the couch so that she was on top of him. For a few fleeting seconds, she stared down at him and brushed a few stray hairs from his forehead.

"And yes, this is more than okay, Hermione-"

But the rest of his words were lost against her mouth. She kissed him with a fervent, urgent need. They simply couldn't get enough of each other. They were kissing as though it were necessary to live, necessary to breathe. His hands explored her skin, rubbing her arms and back softly as her body moved against his. His fingers daringly slipped underneath the back strap of her bra, and then suddenly, Hermione pulled back again, and this time she sat up, bringing a hand to her lips.

"I can't do this," she said as she shook her head. Her voice was barely a whisper.

She hastily grabbed her shirt from behind her and struggled to get it over her head. "I love you Ron. I'm so in love with you that it scares me. I love you more than anything in this world...and that's why I can't. I can't go down this road again until I'm sure...until I'm sure that this time is the last time." Her voice trembled as she spoke, and she continued to shake her head, as if she was trying to convince herself as well as him.

"Hermione, I love you. You know that. I always have. I don't want to be with anyone but you," Ron pleaded with her, reaching out to take her hand in his.

He was desperate to make her understand that there was no one else. There never would be. She was it for him. He never wanted to be apart from her again. He tried to hold on to her touch, but she pulled her hand back, suddenly trembling all over.

"But it's not enough," Hermione protested. The light in her eyes seemed to have gone out and was replaced by a dull, hollow look. "If love were enough we'd never have any problems, Ron. But I don't see what's changed. What are you going to do for a career, now that you're injured? Go back to the Auror department when you're all healed only to get hurt again? Maybe the next time you won't be so lucky, Ron. And I can't do it. I thought that I could because I love you and I want to be with you, but I can't wait around for the next call from St. Mungo's."

Ron didn't know what to say. He knew that if he said he wouldn't go back to being an Auror, she would say he was only doing it for her. And if he said he was going back, she couldn't be with him. It was an impossible situation, and he was still trying to figure it out himself. He thought that he still had some time before they had this conversation, but he was wrong.

"Hermione, please. I'm still trying to figure it all out." Ron looked at her, his eyes desperate for more time.

"I know you are," she replied softly. Ron saw a single tear escape from the corner of her eye, and she swiftly wiped it away. "And you say you love me, that you've always loved me, and still, you hurt me. You hurt me deeper than anyone ever has. How long before your insecurities come between us again, Ron? I never imagined that you would have said the things you said to me last summer, and yet you did. I-I'm not sure that I can trust you again so easily."

Ron looked as though he had been slapped. She didn't trust him. The girl he loved more than himself, who he would die for in an instant, didn't trust him.

"Dammit Hermione! How many times do I have to apologize?" Ron yelled. "I regretted everything that I said as soon as I'd said it. I was angry; I lost control. But I do love you. You have to believe me. You have to trust me. Can you? Because if not, I'm not sure what we're still fighting for."

"I don't know, Ron. I-I just don't know." Her reply was again barely above a whisper. She wanted so desperately to tell him yes, that all was forgiven and they could go back to the way things were, before the conversation that had sealed their fate. But her feelings were more complicated than that, and it was torture.

Ron said nothing. He looked away, unable to move because of his leg and the fact that she was still sitting on top of him. In one motion, she pushed herself off and stood from the couch. Their moment was over. And they'd never get it back. Ron sat up as well, and reached for his crutches. He grabbed his shirt from the floor, and walked back to the bedroom. Hermione heard the door shut softly and crumpled to the floor, her body shaking with silent sobs.

**This is unlike anything I've ever written before! I hope you enjoyed it, even if it did leave off on a rather sad note. BUT I already have the next chapter completed, and will be uploading it tonight as well...As always I welcome your thoughts and predictions. Thank you to everyone that has stuck with me from the beginning. If you're a new reader, I would love to know your thoughts as you read each chapter.**

**xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_May 2000_

The next few days were painfully awkward between Ron and Hermione. They spoke barely more than a few words to each other, and Hermione decided to work from the Ministry instead of from home. Sometimes an entire day would pass and they didn't see each other at all, except for when Hermione would go back to her room to use the bathroom. Usually Hermione would wake up early, and leave for work, and Ron would be in the bedroom when she got home, not bothering to come out for the rest of the night. And when they did see each other, Ron would barely look at her. Her words that she wasn't sure she could trust him had wounded him more than she could know.

After their steamy encounter on the couch had dissolved into a much more serious conversation, Hermione knew they needed to talk about things and come to some sort of resolution, but she also wanted to give Ron time. He said he needed more time to think about his future in the Auror department, and she knew that it was fair. He had never expected to be so seriously injured so soon into his time there. He had to make a major life decision that whichever way he chose would alter his future irrevocably.

Would his future be hers as well? This thought played in her head over and over after their argument, and she still didn't know how to answer it. She knew that when she admitted to not fully trusting him, Ron had been hurt. His demeanor had instantly shifted and his eyes had turned darker somehow. She never wanted to cause him any more pain, but their relationship had been far from easy, even from the very beginning. They both had demons in their past, and the question was becoming whether or not they would let them win in the end.

One evening, Hermione returned home from work to find that Ron was once again back in the bedroom. She could hear the soft sounds of the television through the thin wall, and sighed as she walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. After a simple dinner of pasta, she changed into her pajamas, and retreated to the armchair to read a little before going to sleep. When her eyes began to droop, she shut the book and made her way to the makeshift bed on the couch. Not that she would complain, but if she was being honest, she longed to sleep in a real bed again.

As tired as she was, Hermione simply could not find sleep. With her eyes closed she tossed and turned for hours, not able to get comfortable, and not able to get her mind off of Ron. She thought of kissing him only a few nights ago, and how alive she felt in that moment. Even with her conflicting feelings, one thing was for sure: she was simply captivated by Ron. Every time he kissed her it still gave her butterflies. She blushed when he stared at her, and her skin was on fire at even the lightest touch from him. He had an effect on her that she'd never experienced before, and he was like a drug that she craved deeply.

Unable to sleep, and before she really thought through what she was doing, Hermione found herself ripping off her blankets and walking back towards the bedroom door. When she got there, she hesitated. She lifted up her hand to knock, and then decided against it. Mustering her courage, she reached for the handle, and turned it. She slowly opened the door, and saw Ron, asleep on his side, with his red hair splayed across his forehead. She shut the door behind her, and walked over to the bed. She lingered for a moment to see if he would wake, and then climbed in to lie down beside him. She pressed herself against him, feeling the warmth of his skin, and wrapped his arm around her tightly. At this, Ron stirred, and sleepily tried to figure out what was happening.

"Whas that? Whos there? Oh-'Ermione?" His words were slurred as he tried to shake off the deep sleep he had been in. He realized at once who was beside him.

"I'm sorry to wake you," Hermione replied nervously. "Is it alright if I stay in here for the night?"

"Did you have a nightmare?" Ron's words were suddenly urgent, his body became rigid and he hugged her even closer. He was always so protective of her. And she knew that even if they didn't have everything figured out yet, he would always be there for her.

"No, I didn't. I just…can't sleep."

"Oh, okay then. 'Course you can stay," Ron replied and he relaxed again. She felt him press his lips into her hair.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Hermione smiled to herself in the darkness, and felt Ron's arms around her loosen as he gradually fell back asleep. The clock beside her said it was two-thirty in the morning. Finally able to relax, she too fell asleep, in Ron's arms; her favorite place to be.

• • •

When Ron woke the next morning to the sight of Hermione next to him, he was momentarily stunned, before remembering that she'd appeared in the middle of the night. He smiled as he pulled her close again, thankful that it hadn't been a dream. He realized that it was a Saturday morning, so she wouldn't have to go into work. She was still asleep, and he sat up slightly, so that he could look at her. Her dark eyelashes were resting softly on her cheeks. Her face was relaxed and she seemed to be fully at peace. All of his anger and sadness from their talk days before seemed to fade as he looked at her. He planted a gentle kiss on her temple before lying back down beside her.

As he lay back, he realized immediately that something was wrong. His leg wasn't hurting. Usually, this would have made him ecstatic, but not only was there no pain; he couldn't feel anything at all. Still not wanting to wake Hermione, he slowly lifted his covers back and pulled up the leg of his pajama pants. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. He thought maybe it had just fallen asleep from lack of movement. But then he went to raise his leg, and nothing happened. Beginning to panic, he again tried to move his leg, but it remained where it was, on the bed in front of him. He was panting, and beads of sweat began to form on his brow. He could move his other leg, but the injured one was agonizingly still.

"Hermione!" He was unable to contain his panic any longer. "Hermione, there's something wrong with my leg."

Hermione stirred, and for a moment was confused, before remembering that she was in her own bed for the first time in almost a month. She sat up and saw Ron, red-faced and looking positively terrified.

"Ron?" she sat up immediately. "Ron what is it?"

"My leg. Hermione I can't feel my leg!"

Realizing at once the severity of the situation, Hermione sprang from the bed and rushed over to the other side, bending down to look at Ron's leg.

"You can't move it?" she asked seriously, looking into Ron's terrified eyes.

"No. I can't feel anything, it's like it's gone numb. Something's wrong, Hermione!" Ron's voice raised almost an octave with each sentence. He was gripping the sheets on the bed so hard that his knuckles were white.

"We're going to St. Mungo's," Hermione replied. She stood quickly and ran to change out of her pajamas. When she reappeared only minutes later, she was dressed and ready to go.

"Ron, do you think you can apparate? It's going to be the fastest way. I'd have to call a car and-"

"Yes," Ron cut her off. "Yes I can apparate, just please don't splinch me."

Hermione noticed that he said it with a small smile, and she sighed in relief that he was still making jokes.

"I'll try," she replied, and she put her hand on the side of his face. "Ron, it's going to be okay."

He didn't reply, but he looked up at her with intensity, and nodded. Hermione helped him stand on his one good leg, and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Ready?" she asked him.

"Ready," he replied.

With a loud _crack_ , they left Hermione's flat, and in the next moment they were in the St. Mungo's lobby. Ron collapsed onto the floor beside her when they landed, his leg giving out and all his energy spent on the disapparation.

"Help!" Hermione shouted. "We need some help over here." She was cradling Ron's head in her lap and sitting on the cold tile floor.

A healer came running over at once, and Hermione tried to explain what had happened.

"He woke up and couldn't feel his leg. It won't move at all." She said, and the healer nodded in reply, conjuring a stretcher in midair. The healer then levitated Ron onto the stretcher, who was staring at the ceiling without saying anything, as if in shock.

"We'll take care of him," the healer replied to Hermione as he started to take Ron back through to the doors where Hermione wouldn't be allowed to follow.

She ran over and grasped Ron's hand and leaned down to whisper to him. "It's going to be okay Ron, you're going to be okay."

Ron merely nodded in response, and then the healer took him, and he was gone.

Hermione waited for a few hours, but didn't contact any of Ron's family yet. She didn't even know what she would tell them until she got some answers herself. She couldn't believe that she was back in the familiar waiting room once again, slumped in a chair with her head in her hands. At least this time, she knew that Ron was alive. Finally, a healer appeared through the doors and called out to her.

"Hermione Granger?"

She stood at once and walked over briskly.

"I'm Hermione," she replied.

"Please follow me."

The healer turned and led her down a hallway to a room where Ron was now laying in another hospital bed. He was sitting up when she entered, though he didn't look happy to see either of them.

"As I was telling Mr. Weasley, it appears that his leg has been paralyzed."

"Paralyzed?" Hermione repeated in shock. "Its only temporary though, right?" She tried to keep her voice steady with the panic rising inside her. "You can give him something, a potion maybe?"

"Unfortunately there's nothing more we can do. We've tried spells and potions. And we have no way of knowing how long the paralysis will last. With the damage his leg sustained, it could very well be permanent." The healer turned to face Ron directly now. "You need to be prepared for the worst. You may never walk on it again."

Something told Hermione that before she had been called back, Ron had tried arguing with the healers. It would explain the stern tone, when usually they were always very caring and kind. She expected no less from Ron, who would refuse to believe that he was going to have a lifelong disability as the result of his injury. She wanted to let him know that she would be there, to help him recover and regain the use of his leg. Whatever it took. Ron did not respond to the healer and so he left the room quietly, putting a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder as he passed.

"You can take him home any time. There's nothing more we can do for him at the moment," the healer said in a hushed voice to Hermione on his way out.

When they were alone, Hermione tentatively walked over to Ron's bedside.

"Did you hear that Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron was staring out the window without looking at her. "You can go home. You don't have to stay in the hospital any longer."

Finally, Ron turned around slowly and looked at her. His eyes were as dark as she'd ever seen them. His usually wry smile was nothing but a grimace.

"Yeah, I heard," was the only reply he offered.

"Ron," Hermione began, sensing that he was hurting at the healer's most recent prognosis. "Ron you still might get better. Only time will tell. You could be walking again in no time."

"And what if I don't?" Ron's voice was now hoarse and Hermione noticed that tears had begun to form in his eyes. "What if I never regain the use of my leg, Hermione? What am I supposed to do? I won't be able to walk on my own ever again."

"There are ways you'll be able to!" Hermione protested, and she sat on the bed with him, taking his hand. "And I'll do research. There's got to be loads of cases on people in similar situations. I'll find out what worked for them and we'll try it too. This isn't the end, Ron. It's just another hurdle we have to conquer."

"We?" Ron snapped suddenly yanking his hand from her grasp. "What "we" Hermione? Is your leg useless? Can you still walk? That's what I thought. I'm the one who has to figure this out. How can there be a future for us Hermione? Especially now…now that I'm-I'm damaged goods."

Ron's voice was raised now and Hermione knew that he was angry. He was angry with himself for getting injured, and angry with her for wanting to help.

"Ron, it's not like that. I can still help-"

"I don't need your help," he shot back menacingly.

Hermione struggled not to let her own tears fall. She stood from the bed and took a few steps backwards, letting Ron have some space to process everything. She wanted to be strong for him, but also not give him the satisfaction of seeing her break down. He was trying to wound her, to push her away.

"I know what it's like when-" Hermione had barely started her sentence when Ron interrupted her again.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS IS LIKE!" Ron shouted. His face was a deep shade of red. "I feel helpless, Hermione. It was only supposed to be temporary! Now there's a good chance this will be my new normal for the rest of my life." Ron wiped away an angry tear that he'd accidentally let fall. "You didn't sign up for this, Hermione," he said more gently, his anger dissipating, being replaced by utter despair.

"No," Hermione replied. "I didn't. But I told you I would take care of you Ron, and that hasn't changed."

She was desperate to make him see that he couldn't just push her away. She crossed the room again and roughly sat down on his bed. Before he could protest, she pulled him into a tight embrace, squeezing him as tightly as she could. He tried to wriggle out of her grasp at first, but eventually gave in, and his body was overcome with debilitating sobs. Ron cried into Hermione's shoulder all of the pent-up anger that he'd been harboring since his injury; since his life had been dramatically altered. His whole body shook and she stroked the back of his head while rocking back and forth.

"I'm here, Ron. I'm not going anywhere," she said softly.

She had never seen him so broken. Her heart swelled and she wished that she could take all of his pain away. After a few minutes, he sat back and wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm taking this out on you and that isn't fair."

"At least you're finally admitting it," she said with a playful smile.

At this, Ron broke into a smile of his own for the first time since they'd arrived at the hospital. "You just…you deserve better than me. You deserve someone who isn't…broken."

"Ronald," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "You are _not_ broken. You're a hero. You saved people's lives and got hurt while doing it. But you're alive, and that is the most important thing. I don't care what happens. I don't care how many injuries you sustain or how many scars you have, you're _my_ Ron. Okay? And I'm not going anywhere."

It was in that moment that Hermione realized that she had an answer to the question that had been eating at her for months. _Did she trust Ron?_ Yes, she did. Even after everything they had been through, she was going to choose to trust him. Because there was no one else she ever wanted to be with. He needed her, but she needed him too. But that was a conversation for another time. He had been through enough today, so she settled on comforting him in his time of need.

Ron looked at Hermione with admiration. She was so strong, stronger than he had ever been. And he knew that she was telling the truth. She would stay with him, even if he never recovered.

"Okay," he replied softly. "Let's go home."

Hermione helped Ron stand and together, they left St. Mungo's, unsure of where the future would take them, but knowing that they'd have each other.

**And there you have it, two chapters in one day! There's still more in store for Ron + Hermione...leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

**xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_May 2000_

Hermione entered the living room of Grimmauld Place, dusting Floo powder off. She was greeted by Ginny, who came down the stairs at the sound of her arrival. Ginny had invited her over for some much needed catching up. The two hadn't been able to talk much since before Ron's accident, and Ginny was dying to know what was going on between them. She and Harry had visited, but the conversations were kept light, and she hadn't been able to pick up on much from observing Ron and Hermione together. Hermione was actually excited to talk with Ginny as well. For the first time in so long, the topic of her and Ron no longer gave her a stomachache. She felt hopeful, and it was a welcome change.

The girls sat down on the couch and waited for their final guest to arrive. Only a few minutes later, the fireplace glowed green, and Maisie stepped out of the flames. It had been Hermione's idea to invite her. She wanted to get to know her better, but it was hard to do so when Ron was around. He and Maisie seemed to have so much to talk about, so Hermione figured that she would see if they had anything in common as well. And if not, Maisie would always have Ron, so Hermione figured it was worth a shot. Ginny had thought it a bit odd that Hermione had wanted her there, since she had picked up on her jealousy when they were at St. Mungo's. But, she became keener on the idea when Hermione quickly explained that there never was anything between Maisie and Ron, and she had misjudged her.

"Hi Maisie!" Hermione greeted her as she walked out of the fireplace.

"Hi Hermione, hi Ginny," Maisie greeted each of them with a friendly smile.

"Come on in, we were just about to go make some lunch," Ginny said.

The three girls went into the kitchen and made sandwiches, and then settled into the dining area to eat.

"Lovely house you've got," Maisie said as she looked around the vast rooms of Grimmauld Place.

"Oh, thanks," Ginny replied with a wave of her hand. "It belonged to Harry's godfather. It's a bit…dreary. But, it's home now."

"Do you think you and Harry will ever move?" Hermione asked, thinking back to her and Ron's conversation on the matter.

"I would definitely like to. I mean, can you imagine raising children here? But I'm not sure about Harry. We've never really talked about it. And you know how much he loved Sirius." Ginny's brow knitted together as though she had never really given it much thought either, until that moment.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it," offered Hermione. "You might be surprised at his answer." Hermione noticed that Maisie seemed to be lost in what they were saying. She had no idea who Sirius was, or who used to live in the Black family home. And the last thing she wanted to do was make her feel like an outsider. She quickly changed the subject.

"So Maisie, how have you been? You know, since the um, accident and everything."

"Oh, much better actually. My arm is fully healed, as you can see." She lifted up her arm, which was no longer in a sling. "And work has been quiet. It's definitely boring without Ron there. Is he…doing okay?"

"He's doing alright," Hermione replied, and Ginny suddenly leaned forward, eager to finally get some answers to her questions. "His leg…it's…well it's paralyzed." They still hadn't told any of Ron's family about his leg yet. In fact, Harry was visiting Ron while Hermione was out, and he was going to tell him too. Even though they both were holding on to hope that he might regain the use of it, the chances were getting slimmer with every day that passed.

"Paralyzed?" Ginny gasped.

"That's awful," Maisie said, shaking her head. "When did it happen?"

Hermione launched into the details of Ron's recovery over the past month, explaining how his surface wounds had healed, and how he'd been able to take a couple of steps. But then she finished with how he'd woken up one morning with no feeling in his leg, and it hadn't returned since.

"I can't believe it." Maisie sucked in a sharp breath. "So he…he won't be coming back to the department then."

Hermione shook her head. "It looks that way."

She was secretly happy that Ron was no longer going to be in danger, but she hated that it had to be because of an injury. It should have been on his terms.

"So, how's he taking it? I mean we all know my brother doesn't have the best coping skills," Ginny smiled.

"He's had his moments," Hermione admitted. "But, overall I think he's finally starting to come to terms with it…. How's the wedding planning coming along?" she asked Ginny, hoping to change the subject.

"No. Absolutely not. We are not changing the subject! Hermione, are you going to make me beg?" Ginny asked, with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Hermione replied innocently.

"What the bloody hell is going on between you two? Are you back together or not?" Ginny demanded.

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded.

"I must confess, I'd like to know as well," Maisie chimed in, and her and Ginny shared a laugh at Hermione's expression.

"Alright, alright," Hermione replied exasperated. "If you _must_ know, we aren't officially back together yet. But…I think it looks like we may be soon."

"Yay!" Ginny squealed in delight.

"That's great, Hermione," Maisie said.

"I think we both realized how stupid we were. When he got hurt and I thought I might lose him…I just can't imagine living my life without him. I love him. I always have."

Hermione smiled, wondering if she'd ever get tired of hearing the words out loud. She loved Ron, and she was happy with the way things were headed. The two girls in front of her were evidently pretty pleased as well; she was greeted with beaming smiles from each one of them as she spoke.

"Of course we already knew that," Ginny said smiling. "Took you long enough to figure it out though."

"Tell him," Maisie said, suddenly serious. "Tell him tonight, Hermione. Don't waste another day. If you really love him and want to be with him…he should know."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Hermione said carefully, unsure what was causing the sudden change in Maisie's demeanor. "I will. I'll talk to him, I promise."

Maisie let out a breath she had been holding in. Hermione and Ginny were both looking at her, anxious.

"I'm sorry," she said, feigning a laugh. "Didn't mean to get so serious all of a sudden."

"Don't worry about it," Ginny said, and she reached over to touch Maisie's arm.

"Is…everything okay?" Hermione asked Maisie. "You don't have to tell us or anything, I know you don't know us all that well," she quickly added.

"I'm-I'm fine," Maisie stammered. "Its just…Ron didn't tell you?" She was looking at Hermione, a look of confusion etched on her pretty face.

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked nervously.

Maisie didn't answer right away, but instead smiled and shook her head. "I should have known. He's a loyal friend."

Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks, now very interested to know what Maisie had told Ron.

"My fiancé was killed," she said bluntly.

Expressions of horror filled Hermione and Ginny's faces and they turned to look at each other, unsure of what to say. Hermione thought about how it was her worst fear of what could happen to Ron as an Auror, and how close it had come to being a reality with his latest injury. She pictured Maisie, crying at the side of a hospital bed like she had; only Maisie's fiancé hadn't woken up.

"Maisie, I'm so, so sorry. You must think I'm-I'm just horrible for ever complaining about Ron when…" Hermione trailed off, unable to even finish the thought.

"No, not at all. You've got me all wrong Hermione. I don't judge either of you in the slightest. Just because the ones that you love are alive doesn't mean you don't have a right to get angry about things," Maisie smiled, reminiscently. "Jack used to drive me crazy sometimes."

"Jack, was he an Auror too?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, he was. Killed on an assignment. It was a few years ago. Ron was…the first person I ever told about it. Some of the Aurors in our department knew Jack, but a lot of people who knew him were killed during the war."

"What made you tell Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose I knew that I could trust him. And if I'm being honest, I knew that it would motivate him not to give up on you."

"Well thank you, Maisie. I owe so much to you. You saved Ron's life and…brought him back to me." Her eyes filled with tears and she reached up to wipe them away.

Maisie reached across the table and grabbed Hermione's arm. "Don't thank me. He loves you Hermione. He would have found his way back one way or another."

"You just gave him the shove he needed," Ginny replied with a light laugh.

"I suppose that is true," Maisie agreed. "Telling Ron…it helped me too. I think once I finally talked to someone about it, I was able to…not to forget, because I'll never forget him," she said quickly. "But…to finally know that I can move on. That I can be happy again."

"You deserve that, Maisie. We all deserve to be happy," Hermione said.

"Thanks Hermione. But, I didn't mean to put such a damper on our conversation. You're both probably regretting inviting me over already!" Maisie said with a laugh.

"Not at all!" Ginny replied. "I have to say, Ron has good taste in friends." She nudged Hermione and smiled at Maisie. "I'm not sure any of us would be here now, talking together, if it weren't for him."

"You know, that's probably true," Hermione agreed. "I never thought about it that way. Well, thank goodness Ron and Harry saved me from that giant troll all those years ago."

"He _WHAT_?" Maisie exclaimed.

Ginny and Hermione dissolved into a fit of giggles, and told Maisie the story. They all laughed thinking back to their days at Hogwarts and the adventures they'd shared. Maisie couldn't believe some of the things they had experienced, and how young they had been.

"I mean, you all are more experienced than me, and I'm the Auror!" she joked.

The conversation finally turned to talk of Harry and Ginny's wedding. The planning was going fine; although Ginny did roll her eyes at some of the disagreements she'd had with her mother. They all realized that hours had passed since they'd been sitting at the dining room table, but the conversation had flowed so easily that none of them had even noticed. On their way out, Ginny hugged Hermione and told her that she needed to get fitted for her bridesmaids dress. Then she turned to Maisie and gave her a hug as well.

"And Maisie, of course you're invited to the wedding. We haven't sent out the invitations yet but be on the lookout, okay?"

"Oh, thank you Ginny. That's so sweet of you. I definitely will be."

Hermione then turned to Maisie and gave her a warm hug.

"So good to see you again. Come by anytime, I know Ron would love to see you," Hermione said.

"Thank you Hermione. I'll take you up on that sometime for sure."

Maisie was the first to step into the fireplace, and with one last wave she was gone.

"I really like her," Ginny said when she was gone. "I mean she's funny and smart. We should set her up with one of my brothers so we can all be sisters!" Ginny joked.

Hermione smiled. "I like her too," she admitted. "She's wonderful. I can see why Ron is so fond of her."

"Jury's still out though on why _she's_ so fond of _him_ ," Ginny said laughing. "Although, I guess I could say the same for you…"

Hermione playfully smacked her on the arm, and then stepped into the fireplace.

"Only joking!" Ginny added with a smirk.

"Bye Ginny, I'll see you soon, yeah?"

"See you Hermione. And yes, soon. I _need_ to know how things go with you and Ron."

Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded in reply. She threw down her fistful of Floo powder, and watched as Ginny dissolved into the flames around her.

• • •

Ron and Harry greeted Hermione as she arrived back at her flat from Grimmauld Place. The three of them sat talking for a few more minutes, before Harry left, and then it was just the two of them.

"Did you have a good time?" Ron asked her, as they got ready for dinner.

"Yes, I did. It was great to see Ginny. And Maisie."

"Maisie was there?" Ron cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Oh, yes, I invited her. I thought I should get to know her better. And I really like her Ron." Hermione smiled warmly at him.

"I'm glad you do."

"She-she told us about Jack."

Ron's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"Yeah. I understand why you didn't tell me, it was her story to tell. But, I still can't believe it. Can you imagine?"

"No," Ron said sadly. "I can't."

Hermione turned back to her dinner preparations as Ron set the small table for the two of them. She played the conversation with Maisie over in her mind, and how she had promised she would speak to Ron tonight. Determination welled up inside of her and she took a few minutes to gather her thoughts. Ron was the love of her life. She had almost lost him once, and she couldn't imagine spending her life without him. She vowed to trust him, completely, and to stop bringing up the issues of the past. He had apologized so many times, and she knew that he meant it. For all his flaws, he was still perfect to her. Everything she loved about him, and everything she didn't particularly care for, made him Ron. Her Ron. When dinner was ready, they sat down together and ate in a comfortable silence. When she was finished, Hermione took a deep breath.

"Ron," she began.

He raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something…I'm not really sure how to start so I'll just get right to the point."

Ron leaned forward in his chair, his eyes locked intently on Hermione's.

"Ron I-I want to be with you. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to know for sure, but now I do. I love you, and…I trust you, completely."

Ron didn't say anything in reply, but he smiled and took her hand. She decided to continue.

"I want you to know that I will support you, whether or not you decide to return to the Auror department. If you go back, it will make me anxious, but I'll be okay. I love you too much to see you give up on something that you love. I don't want to hold you back. I'm choosing to trust you Ron, because I realized through all of this that trust and love are choices we have to make. And even though I could get hurt, it's worth the risk. I'm going to choose you every day, because the alternative is a life without you. A life without love. And I don't want that. I want you."

Hermione sat back, wishing that Ron would say something. She was baring her soul to him, and he was merely smiling and squeezing her hand.

"Hermione," he finally began. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that. I was scared that you might never…trust me again. And it killed me to know that I had caused you so much pain. But, I made a decision. I'm going back to the Auror department, but I'm going to take myself out of the field. I'm a strategizer anyway, so I can still plan missions. I just won't be the one going on them. I was actually just telling Harry about it before you got back. I'm going to go to our boss on Monday."

Hermione's insides swirled as she processed what Ron was telling her. She couldn't believe that he was deciding to take himself out of the field.

"I don't want you to just do it for my sake-"

"I'm not. I've really thought this through. With my leg it would be hard for me anyway…I think this is the best option. And this way, you won't have to be anxious. I want you to be happy, Hermione. It's all I've ever wanted to do. You are more important than any job or career. And it's more of a compromise. I don't have to completely give up what I love, but I can be safe. I love you too, you know. I don't want my career to cause you to worry every day."

Touched by his words, she stood up, walked over to his chair, and bent down to kiss him. Their lips had not met in days, and they both felt as though they could finally breathe again. She sat herself on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you Ron," she whispered into his neck. "And I'm so sorry, for everything. After we broke up, I was so angry with you, but I also only wanted you to comfort me. It was the strangest mix of emotions. And when you left for training I missed you every day. I would tell myself that when you came back, I'd give you a chance. But as that day came closer all of the anger returned, and when I saw you that morning, I couldn't do it. So I left. It was easier I suppose."

Ron looked into Hermione's eyes, the eyes of the woman he loved so deeply, and felt such a strong regret for any of the hurt he caused her. She had to go through so much, alone.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm so sorry. For everything that I said that night, and for everything that I put you through. I didn't mean any of it. I was trying to figure out my life and my career on my own, but I know that I should have been trying to figure it out with you. And anyway, look where it got me," Ron gestured to his leg.

"I was just as wrong as you were. I was trying to tell you how to live your life, and that wasn't my decision to make. I've had a lot of time to think over the past few months, and I know that I was letting my own insecurities get in the way of everything. Sometimes I just couldn't believe that you really loved me. And then to top it all off, I still had no idea what I wanted to do with my own life…I'm just really sorry, Ron. I'm sorry that it took me so long to figure it out." Hermione looked down, but Ron gently tilted her chin back up, so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"You have nothing to apologize for. It's me who needs forgiveness, and can you ever forgive me, Hermione? I put my career and what I thought would make me happy before you, and I promise to never do that again. I'd give it all up in an instant for you. You're more important."

"Of course I forgive you Ron!" she replied enthusiastically.

Hermione knew that the reason she had been hurt so deeply by Ron in the first place, was because of how deeply they loved each other. Giving your heart to another person and trusting them with it was at times, terrifying, but necessary to be able to experience the very best kinds of love. And she knew that they would still argue; arguing had been a part of their relationship since they were only friends, but they wouldn't hurt each other so intentionally, and wouldn't speak such harsh words any longer.

"So," Ron sighed. "Does this mean…that we are _officially_ back together?"

Hermione grinned. "Ron Weasley? Will you be my boyfriend again?"

"Yes, of course I will," he replied, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Then yes, I'd say we are officially back together."

Ron brushed a finger over her lips before kissing her, finally back with the woman he loved, his best friend in the world. They kissed, unencumbered by anything holding them back, for the first time in so long.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, effectively breaking off their kiss.

Ron gave a little frown and tried to recapture her lips with his.

"Hey," she laughed, gently pushing him back. "We have plenty of time for all of that now. But, I almost forgot. We need to talk about our living situation."

Hermione stood up, and began clearing away their dinner plates.

"Oh, yeah," Ron replied grimly. "I suppose we do. Well, seeing as my leg is, uh, not healed, but not getting any better, I probably need to get back to my own flat. As much as I've loved having you take care of me, I knew that it wouldn't last forever."

"Orrrr," Hermione dragged out the word playfully, looking at Ron with a devious smile. "You could stay."

"Stay? Here?"

"Yes, here. But not for me to take care of you. You could move in. And it could be just the two of us."

Ron's eyes sparkled as he barely registered Hermione's words.

"You want me to move in, permanently?"

"Only if you want to," she replied in a hurry.

"Want to? Hermione, I'd love to."

She beamed at him from across the room. "Then it's settled."

• • •

Over the next few days, Harry and Davis helped Ron pack up his things and send them over to Hermione's. Davis was thrilled for him, but sorry to see him go as a roommate. Harry was overjoyed for his two best friends who had finally reconciled, and seemed to be in a good place for the first time in a long while. Ron talked to his boss, who was upset to be losing Ron in the field, but more than happy to accommodate his request to remain a Lead Strategizing Auror. Maisie was shocked at Ron's decision, but understood, and congratulated him on getting back together with Hermione.

A comfortable routine developed over the next couple of weeks. Ron and Hermione would leave for the Ministry together every morning, and they'd have lunch together almost every afternoon, sometimes meeting up with Harry or Maisie as well. They'd get home at night and have dinner, and then catch up on more work or read, before finally going to sleep. It wasn't the most exciting life; they weren't on the run, they weren't trying to stop a dark wizard, and they weren't trying to save anyone's life, but the change was a welcome one for them both. Ron would kiss Hermione goodnight, and watch her fall asleep, hardly believing that this was his life, and not a dream.

**Love getting to write these happy moments, finally. This is NOT the end! I still have a couple of chapters planned for this story, and I hope that you are enjoying it so far. Thank you for all the reviews! I love reading your thoughts and predictions.**

**xoxo**


End file.
